


I've Got Some Falling To Do

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Adrian's Sandwich, Alcohol, Amnesia, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Boy Band Adoption, Bullying, Characters Having Conversations with the Author in the Author's Notes, Characters Reduced to Running Gags, Cheating, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dismemberment, Drugs, Embedded Video, Exotic Name(s), F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendfiction, Funeral, Gamer(s), Gore, Gun Violence, Hand holding can potentially get you pregnant, Heart Consumption, Hell, High School, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Japanese, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Retelling, Karkalicious, Love Potion/Spell, Love Triangle, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Girl Group, Magical Girls, Magical Pregnancy, Male Pregnancy, Mary Sue, Mind Control, Minecraft, Multimedia, Murder, Mysterious Past, Neko Original Character, Nightcore, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Ouija, POV Alternating, Pregnancy, Prom, Resurrection, Retelling, Sassy Gay Character, Saving the World, Sharing a Body, Shitty remixes and fusions of fictional characters, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Character(s) - Freeform, The Word "Orbs", Tongues Battle for Dominance, Vriska - Freeform, antifa, author's notes, crackfic, evil twin, famous parents, inability to die, shitpost, trollfic, wig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 57,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dezzi Robinson is a cool  high school teen girl on an epic quest to win the heart of her super best friend Kat Amarylyss, and also like save the world or something idk. Will she get the girl? Or will that EVIL RAT BLAZE FREAKER get to her first?





	1. what the fuck Is freddy fereaker?????????

(Dezzi’s POV)

My name is Dezzi Robinson and I am 18 years old and I attend Paradise Raven Dark High School. I have a lot of friends there, but I am also super emo and don’t like people. My best friend’s name is Kat Amarylyss. She is very pretty, and not many people know this about me but i am deeply in love with her and have been ever since i met her fresh from my mother’s womb. (yes we have been friends for that long).

Anyways, I have just gotten dressed, and of course, you need to know exactly what I am wearing. Today, I decided to keep my long cascading grilled steak colored hair that goes down to my knees down. I clipped in my cherry red hair clip where my bangs are to keep them from drooping in my eyes. I may be emo, but gosh i’m not that emo!!! Dumb ass. Anyways, I also slip on my striped turtle neck that goes half way up my long skin colored neck. Over that, i wear my lemon demon shirt, which says ‘Lemon Demon’ on it. It also has a picture of a demon lemon. I had slipped on my favorite black skirt and a studded belt that glimmered when lights hit it, that is whenever i decided to go in light. I also had on some thigh high black socks and my slightly dirtied black and white vans. I think i look pretty cute, and damn you are not allowed to disagree. I notice that i am late for school so i go downstairs and grab a piece of toast.

“Haha dezzi you are late for school you dumb bitch” says my pest of a little brother zach. He had on his favorite gamer headset. wait ? isnt he late for school too?

“Eat shit and die” i say, taking a bite out of the toast i had gotten. I slip on my backpack and walk outside. When i get outside i notice that the air is cold and i dont like it. My ride is here, so i walk up to the very familiar honda civic that belonged to my friend, my only friend who culd drive. Her honda civic was super pimped out like really cool. It was painted with a bunch of memes on it and a huge radio that could blast our favorite band, lemon demon.

“Heyyyy Ellie.” I say, getting into the car. I shut the door, which had lightning mcqueen painted on it shut and looked at my friend. Ellie Accord was also a senior at my school (Paradise Raven Dark High School). She was a very pretty girl with curly brown hair that she often wore up in a slick ponytail. She had black framed glasses that often would slide down her nose. I think she should probably get those adjusted but whatever. She always wore tank tops to show off her boobs because she wants other girls to noticec. I think thats pretty cool, but not my thing. She also wears some ripped jeans. I forgot to mention this earlier, but she is 15. She is a senior because she is really smart. “Thank you for driving me,” I say with a smile.

“Of course, you are a good friend of mine and you could do no wrong, Dezzi.” She says with a big grin. I smile back at her. She’s right. Anyways i buckle up because uh safety first do i look like a dumbass. After Ellie makes sure I buckle up, because this girl really lives for safety, she takes off, driving 100 mph down my small town road towards our school.

(Time skip to school!!!!)

I arrive at school and go to my locker with ellie following me closely. She is looking around, probably for her best friend Blaze Freaker,. I, however, am looking for MY best friend, Kat.

Suddenly I see her, she is already standing next to my locker. Her hair looked so lovely and golden today, even though it was always blonde. She had a bandaid on her nose, but not because she was hurt, only because she likes fashion. She also is wearing a t shirt with iron man across the chest, but the t shirt is way to big for her so it covers her shorts and makes her look like she isn’t wearing shorts. She carries a hydroflask in one hand and her bag with a sea turtle design in the other. I smile and begin to walk towards her and wave. She waves back. like the ocean.

“Dezzi, what’s up.” She says with a huge smile. I high five her, because that’s what friends do sometimes.

“Not much, Ellie drove me to school today.” I say, pointing to Ellie, who is standing directly behind me. I almost poke her in the eye. She doesn’t flinch or even seem phased.

“Haha! Ellie is so funny.” Kat says, giggling. She is talking as if Ellie isn’t even there, which is kinda weird but I don’t acknowledge it. Suddenly Kat turns to Ellie. “Say one of your famous zingers.” Kat demands.

Ellie perks up super excitedly. There is one thing she loves almost as much as she loves Honda cars,. That one thing is making others laugh with her famous zingers. She quickly takes her backpack off and digs through it. She pulls out a headset and puts it on her head and then pulls the microphone close to her mouth.

“” She says. Somehow, her moving a mic close to her mouth creates an ear-rape effect and she is also able to say an image outloud. we all laugh together. Ellie is definately the comedy relief. (xD)

Ellie takes off her headset and suddenly a new girl approaches. It was Blaze. She was a very short senior girl with brownish red hair that reached her mid back. She was usually seen wearing a “Freddy Freaker” shirt. I am not sure what a Freddy Freaker is but it’s whatever. She is also wearing black shorts, rainbow thigh high socks, rainbow shoes and some 80s themed glasses. Her outfit was what one would call a disaster, but so was she. I don’t know her very well, so I don’t do much.

Ellie instantly gets up and sticks to Blaze’s side, staring at her intensely from inches away. Blaze does not acknowledge this because she is used to this behavior from her best friend. Blaze locks eyes with Kat.

“You look very Nice, Katthew.” She says inn a sweet tone. How dare she use my best friend’s full name. Only I am allowed to do that. Kat smiles.

“Thank you Blaze. I like Freddy Freaker too.” She says, pointing at the short girl’s shirt. Blaze adjusts her glasses, accidentally causing the anime glare. It nearly blinds me before Blaze adjusts it. I hate it when she does that.

“Freddy Freaker is honestly my idol. 1-900-490-Freak, am I right ladies?” Blaze says. Ellie titters loyally to her friend’s absolute reference. Ellie knows peak comedy, and this was definately it.

I don’t think it’s funny because I still don’t know who Freddy Freaker is.

Suddenly the bell rings.

Class time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter has a shitty animated episode!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQ0vnL2fanM


	2. an assassination aTtempt on aisle president carter

(Kat’s POV)

I hate my first hour class so f*cking much. It Grocery Cart Welding 101. Most people in that class were absolute trash. I had like two friends in this class. My best firned in this class who isnt actually my best friend was named Grey Thorison. They use They/them and are the child of thor. Because they are the child of thor, they have super cool powers. They are part werewolf, part vampire and part witch. They are relatively tall (at a medium 8’ tall) with bushy dark hair that covers their face. They wore black checkered pants with a studded belt and chains wrapped around the belt loops. They also had a plain black shirt that had small text over the heart that read “piss”. They also wore a black jacket that went down mid way their arms. They had short black socks and black stilleto shoes. 

Today, the former president the 39rd was supposed to visit Paradise Raven Dark High School to talk to us about the dynamics of Grocery cart wheels because one time when he was president he had decided to learn all about that and the best thing for the growing student mind is an unnecessary lecture from the former president who is also close to death.When he walked in the room, he was followed by a creature that was around our age. They actually went here i think. What the f*ck.

“Hi guys im jimmy carter, your 39rd president of this united states of america.” He says, he gestures to the creature by him who is crawling on the floor near his feet like a guard dog. “This is my student agent guard dog, Boesph ‘Boe’ Mikette.” The president gestures to Boe. Boe is a tiny little cryptid of a person with fuzzy ginger curls, lots of freckles and no eyebrows. They crawl around the president’s feet.

“Uh excuse me, ugly ass stinkhead bitch.” Grey says suddenly ,rolling their black colored eyes. (yes they have solid black eyes. Dont ask how i know they are rolling them. I just know this because im smart okay? Back off b*tch) Mr Carter looks at Grey with old wise expectant eyes.

“Yes my kind beautiful pupil.” He says.

“You were here yesterday talking about the same shit why are you here again?” They say, eyes turning a darker shade of black. I totally forgot this important detail but they were right. President carter was here talkking about Grocery Cart Wheel Dynamics yesterday!1! What??? Why again. I look to our teacher, Ms. E. (That’s her full last name by the way). She doesnt dare look us in the eyes. 

“Because I like wheels.” He says.

“BULLSHIT” grey says. Suddenly a dark red aura forms around their hands and they float off the ground. I hate it when this happens. Grey is so crazy sometimes haha sksksksksks Boe looks up from sniffing the president’s shined shoes and lets out a low growl,

“Hey bitch don’t do that you’re scaring the main man mr president.” Boe says. Grey doesn’t listen.

“Silence, Whore.” Grey summons an AK-47 and aims it at the president, shooting him point blank in the sniffer. 

The president falls and hits the white board, bleeding out the words “fuck I love wheels”. I gasp in scaredness. Grey just shot former president Jimmathy Carter!!!!

Boe lets out a loud squeal that breaks the glass window on the door to the room. Ms. E passes out immediately and hits the ground with a loud dull thump. Ms. E does this a lot and probably just didn’t get enough sleep last night. This dead*ss has nothing to do with the shooting of a former president in her room.

“MR PRESIDENT!” Boe screams, shaking him with clenched fists, but to no avail. He doesn’t rise. Boe lets out a single tear and suddenly a rich golden aura rises from the dead president, entering the body of the agent who grieved.

I watched closely as Boe began to transform, her body transforming so it wore a suit and had the face of the recently desceased president, jimmy carter.

“What the FUCK” Grey said, falling back into their seat, “What just happened?” 

Boe looks up,

“I am no longer Boe. I am Jimmy Carter Mikette.”

This is pretty typical of Grocery Cart Welding, so I just pulled out my homework and began to write out the answers as the newly fused Jimmy/Boe leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDhrPlLgBSA


	3. Reaganomics Class

(Dezzi’s POV)

I made the grave error of signing up for Reaganomics class. I thought it would honestly just be a song where we broke down the lyrics of Reaganomics by my favorite singer Lemon Demon, but it isn’t that. It’s actually about Ronald Reagan’s economic plans. So fucking stupid. 

In this class were a couple of my friends. First there was the twins, T and J Gaylord. They didn’t have any gender whatsoever. The both of them both acted as a single being, despite technically being twins. They were both usually seen wearing hooded sweaters, T wearing black and J wearing red. It was just kinda their thing and I didn’t question it. 

Second, there was Licorice Beeaesthetic. She wore solid yellow constantly and if she ever wore a different color, then it was probably a bad day, or not even Licorice at all. She was pretty cool, and she likes bees. 

Across the room sat Adrian Windex. He’s the stereotypical sassy gay fairy god mother character. Whenever I need a sassy one liner, he was the one to trust with that absolute monster of a duty.

There was a couple other characters who will be important at some point in this room, such as Jaxson Bandicoot and May Scriptriter. More about them later though. They are doing some shit like homework or something.

Next to me, Ellie was here. She was sitting next to me and rubbing her arms. I looked at her briefly and noticed bruises on her arms. I think she might be abused at home, but it’s really unclear sometimes.

“Are you being abused” I ask. Ellie looks at me with somber eyes, shutting them briefly and a single golden shiny tear appears from the corners of her eyes

“Yeah. My parents are Hondas. Every night they call me fucking gay and run me over.” She wimpers and throws her head into her hands.

“Oh that sucks.”

“Yeah it does.” Ellie looks of to the side very dramatically. I wish I knew her whole backstory, she was very mysterious. This is the first time I have heard anything about her parents. I didn’t even know they were Honda cars until this moment. I dont even wanna bring up the technicalities of her driving a car when her parents were also cars. How was she born? That’s also a question I should be asking But im not exactly sure that im ready for that knowqledge. Was she adopted? I try and imagine Ellie being in an orphanage, clutching a lightning mcqueen plushie and a blankie, being chosen by a lovely pair of car parents. But wait, they are also abusive, so i guess they weren’t a lovely pair. I think about asking these questions, but Ellie is still looking off to the side dramatically. 

“So did you do the homework?” I ask, deciding to change subjects for the sanity of the poor abused girl with the bruised arms, and probably bruised ribs. Jesus christ, imagine being run over by a fucking honda civic on the daily. God damn.

“Oh yeah.” She perks up again and goes to pull out her homework. On the sides of the sheet there was a bunch of doodles and writing, more writing than there was in actual questions. I notice a heart around a name I do not recognize.

“Yeah, who the FUCK is Vriskamel.” I ask. Ellie blushes and tugs the paper away dramatically.

“I DON’T KNOW.” She yells. Ellie gets up and walks away. I guess I just asked too many personal questions.

Suddenly, Adrian Windex sashays over to the room, pouting his lips gayly.

“Hi Dezzi sweetie, Im feeling kinda gay today.”

“Bitch we been knew.” I sigh, slumping my head into my hands.

Fuck this shit.

Fuck this class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJZLW-w6Ueg


	4. Lunch Timez!

(Kat’s POV)

(A/N: Haha yes this is a time skip from teh last chapter!!!! XD  
Kat: But I just ate breakfast >_<  
Me: Hehe shut up)

It was lunch time, even though it feels like first hour Grocery Cart Welding 101 was literally just like 603 words ago. Whatever. At my lunch table sits my good buddy pals, Dezzi, Grey, Jimmy Carter Mikette, Ellie, Blaze, T and J, Adrian, May, Jaxson, Licorice and two other friends who were newer to the group, Bruce Bruce and Quinn Spiderman. They were cool.

“So anyways, I can’t eat normal human food.” Grey said, scoffing and pulling out a huge container of blood. “Hey, T and J, do you mind?”

“What?”

“What?” They both say.

Suddenly Grey reaches forward and pulls a cleaver out of their pocket. They instantly chop off T’s left arm off and J’s right arm off and pulls the severed limbs onto their plate.

“Hey what the-” T starts  
“Fuck did you do that for!” J finishes.

Grey shrugs, pulling out a container of grass from their bag, sprinkling it onto the limbs.

“Dumb thots I told you I don’t eat normal food.” Grey begins to dig in, taking huge swigs of thick red blood. I just kinda watch. After a couple minutes I go into my back and get out my box of bandaids. I slide two over to the twins. They quickly apply it to where their arms used to be.

“Thanks,” T starts,  
“Kat.” J finishes

Meanwhile, on my left side, Dezzi is staring at me with huge hazel eyes. On my right, Blaze stares at me with huge brown eyes. Did they even notice this dumb f*cking b*llshit right in front of them?

Ellie is sitting next to Grey, she had pulled out a bottle of motor oil and was sipping on it sweetly while playing with a toy honda civic. She rolls it around and then up Grey’s sleeve and onto their shoulder. Grey stares at Ellie with huge black orbs and then grabs the car and throws it into the wall, shattering the wall instantly.

Ellie shrugs.

“Do you have another zinger, Ellie?” I ask. Ellie thinks for a minute. “B*tch I said give me a god d*mn zinger.” Ellie smiles.

““:” Ellie says. Everyone at the table claps and laughs, except for T and J, who now only have one arm. Instead they make clapping noises with their mouths.

Adrian says [*windex noise*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsrhvvN-be8)

After everyone stops laughing, Jimmy Carter Mikette picks up a book. It’s a biography on Jimmy Carter. I am curious about the science of the fusion of Boe and Jimmy Carter so I look at them and ask them the real question.

“So who’s memories do you have, Jimmy Carter Mikette?” I ask.

“Yes.”

Okay I guess that settles. I look away. Dezzi and Blaze are still staring at me with huge eyes. They still aren’t f*cking saying anything.

“Did you guys not see Grey rip of T and J’s arms?” I say

“Oh. Yeah.” They say in sync. Crazy b*tches.

“Hey guys uh I think,” T starts  
“We are going to the nurse.” J finishes. The two get up and leave. Damn.

May is sitting next to Ellie. She leans over Ellie with a fork and grabs a poke of Grey’s food when they isn’t looking. She pops the arm meat into her arm and chews, shrugging. Grey turns and glares at May.

“Did you just take my food.”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck you.”

“Okay.”

I turn away from this situation and see Jaxson trying to talk to Bruce and Quinn. He isn’t getting very far. All he knows about is crash bandicoot.

“I don’t like crash bandicoot.” Bruce says nervously.  
“Yeah, he’s stupid and ugly.” Quinn says.

“Woah.” Jaxson says.

My attention was quickly caught by a scream. Grey is trying to tear May’s hair off her head.

A few meters away, Principal Will Walker and Ms E are standing. They do not seem to care about what bulls*it is going on.

“WIG!” I yell as Grey removes May’s hair. Grey pulls out their cleaver and then stabs it into May’s chest, twisting it until she bleeds out and dies. Grey swiftly begins to consume the corpse like the absolute buzzard they is.

“W I G “ I yell again.

Everyone at the table begins crying, but not me. Dezzi is still staring at me, but Blaze is looking kinda devious.

Blaze gets up and pats Grey’s shoulder and then the rest of my friends go and pick up May’s corpse.

“We are gonna bring her to the nurse.” Quinnn says.

“I hope she has ibuprofen.” Bruce adds.

With that they leave. It’s only Grey and I left.

“So… Have you ever heard vaporwave?”


	5. Nurse Visits and Sour Pills

(Dezzi’s POV)

(A/N : Sorry MAY also dont FUCKING FLAME THIS STORY YOU STUPID WHORES. JUSt RECIEVED THE MOST AWFUL AND SICKENING MESSAGE FROM A PErSON NAMED “BENTICLES” WHO THE FUCK IS THAT??? WHO HATES MY GOD TIER FUCKING STORY. BENTICLES WROTE : “Why would you show me this shitty fucking story? Get some grammar and characterization lessons, before you open your awful mouth and make this trash. I think i lost brain cells reading this. I had to drop out of high school because of how fucking stupid this story is. Why would you ever create this. 

Please never write again.

PS: This better be a troll fic, or I’m going to fucking Doxx you. 

Go commit die.

-Benticles”  
Anyways thanks for 50 likes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heheheheheh! xd)

We finally reach the nurses office with the half eaten corpse of May Scriptriter. She kinda looks freaky with some bites taken out of her, but it’s whatever. I guess if i’m gonna be friends with Grey, it’s just the life style i gotta be prepared for! 

“Hey, Nurse Karkalicious, I think May needs some attention.” Quinn says, setting down the corpse of May onto the floor. Nurse Karkalicious turns around dramatically. Behind him was T and J, but.. Wait.

“Did you fucking stitch T and J together?” I ask. Nurse K looks angry.

“Did you just say stitch? That’s a bad fucking word you devious little cunt.” She sneers. “But yes. Yes I did.” 

T and J looks at our group, both faces smiling. They were stitched together where their arms used to be, so now they were just like siamese twins, but y’know, if you sewed them together instead of them being born that way.

“We are now TJ. Respect us.” They say, they seem so.. Powerful now. Bruce and QUinn gasp dramatically.

“I drespect you!” Jaxson says.

“Shut up.” TJ says.

“Ok.”

Nurse K picks up May’s corpse and scans it, looking at the bite marks. She sets it onto a table and thinks for a moment.

“I have an idea.” He says, going into his cabinet. There she finds some ibuprofen. She pulls out a single tab and forces it into the limp mouth of May’s corpse and makes her swallow it. 

Suddenly a pop noise occurs and May comes back to life.

Everyone cheers!

“That pill tasted like poop.” May says. Sticking her tongue out. Behhind me, I hear tears, tears of joy. I look behind me and see Jimmy Carter Mikette! They are the one crying. 

“She’s alive!” Jimmy Carter Mikette says, running towards May. They quickly embrace and sniffle as they do so. Suddenly they begin to make out, their tongues battling for dominance. I don’t like this so I turn away. When I look t the group behind me, I notice that Blaze has left. I wonder where she went, so I quickly slip away from the group and begin my walk to the cafeteria again, wondering if maybe thats where she went.

The walk felt like a very long time, but luckily, the author of this story has super sick time skipping abilities.

(Time Skip XD!!!  
Dezzi: Haha thank you super cool author!  
Me: haha I am you! You are a fucking self insert!  
Dezzi: Really?? >O<  
Me: Ya!!  
Dezzi: HAHA!! WOW!)

When I get back to the cafeteria, it is empty except for Kat, Grey and Blaze. My prediction was right. They were there. Grey was kinda just picking at their nails using a knife, while their eyes glowed black.

“Hi Kat.” I say. Kat turns around and smiles when she sees me.

“Dezzi! How are they?”

“They stitched T and J together and now they identify as TJ. May is also alive and making out with the incarnate of our 39rd president and our classmate.”

“This school is crazy! Haha!” Kat says. I smile and blush. Maybe now is the right time to confess my feelings. But I am so nervous. So instead I just stare at her. Blaze looks red in the face.

“What were you and Blaze talking about.”

“Oh nothing. She just wanted to get away from the group I think.” Kat says. I smile and nod a bit.

“It was a bit hectic.” I add. Kat giggles. I giggle too.

“So uh.. I’ve been meaning to tell you…” 

Suddenly before I can speak, Blaze whips Kat and around and grabs her hand. 

They are HOLDING HANDS NOW

WHAT THE FUCK!  
I CANT BELIEVE BLAZE WOULD FUCKING DO THAT

I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SPILL MY FUCKING FEELINGS FOR MY BEST FRIEND SINCE BIRTH 

Im going fucking AP E S H I T


	6. D-d-d-d-d-d-duel

(Grey’s POV O-o)  
(A/N- switching it up hehehehe!!!. Also listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2jVbSI9H4o) while reading this chapter!! enjoy)

My black eyes lift as I suddenly see Kat and Blaze holding hands. Both of them are blushing, but Dezzi looks really angry. I’ve never seen her this angry before. I don’t understand what her deal is, but she’s always been at least a little bit ape shit. Whatever.

Dezzi lets out a howling yell and drops her backpack, pulling a katana out of it and gets into a fighting stance. Blaze notices this and gives a smirk before pulling out a katana of her own out of her boobs.

“You wanna fucking fight?” Blaze says. Now I am kinda interested, I lean forward in my seat. Not gonna lie, I think Blaze and Kat is cuter than Kat and Dezzi.

“You fucking held hands with my best friend! Are you trying to get her fucking PREGNANT?” Dezzi screams. She begins to run forward, the two katanas clinking together and sending sparks flying all over the place. Kat lets out a terrified yelp and backs away. I smile and use my mind powers that I get from my Psychic side to make KAt come sit next to me. I pull out a beer from my bag and pass one to kat.

“You might fucking need this.” I say, my black eyes flashing a darker black briefly. I turn back to pay attention to the fight. Blaze pushes her sword forward and sends Dezzi sliding backwards across the cafeteria floor, her shoes creating a squeaking noise on the linoleum floor. Dezzi quickly rebounds by rushing Blaze again and they spar for a moment, almost slicing eachothers arms a couple times. It’s really close right now.

“Why are they fighting!” Kat squeeks, clicking open her beer can, taking a deep swig of it. She’s drunk now.

“I dunno but this is the most entertaining thing in my life. I say. I take a swig of my own beer and begin to get drunk myself. I pull out a baggie of fingers from my bag and begin munching away like it’s popcorn.

Dezzi lands a slice across Blaze’s shoulder, causing her to scream out in pain. Deep red flashes and splatters on the white linoleum, creating a slippery surface. Blaze backs into her own mess and falls to the ground, splashing blood onto Dezzi’s face. Blaze’s eyes are full of fear as Dezzi puts her foot down onto Blaze’s chest. Blaze takes this opportunity to slice her sword through Dezzi’s leg, causing her to fall down.

I see that leg and it looks really fucking tasty right about now. I use my half angel powers to sprout wings and fly into the fray. I pick up the leg and fly back and begin to munch away on it. It wasn’t as good as I had hoped, but hey, free food is free food.

Blaze now has the upper hand, standing over Dezzi as they begin to spar once again. They are both losing blood really fast.

“This is kinda cute, I mean. They are fighting for you.”

“I mean I think it’s kinda fucked up.

“To each their own I guess.” I take another bite out of the leg. Dezzi sees me holding her leg and gets up, limping over to me and springing over a table. She grabs the leg from me.

“Reattach this right now, Grey, you fucking bastard.” Dezzi yells.

“Jeesus christ bitch ok.” I use my Healing Woodland elf powers and she suddenly has her leg back. Sucks, it was free food but whatever. Dezzi turns back to the fray. Both girls drop their swords and begins to fist fight.

Blaze lands quite a few punches, but Dezzi gets a couple in too. They are pretty evenly matched when it comes down to it. There is a lot of blood being spilled and Kat looks kinda nauseous.

“You’re kinda a pussy ey.” I say, jabbing Kat with my shoulder. I offer her a finger and she takes it, eating it hesitantly.

“This is gross. I don’t like blood.” She finishes the finger and burps. “Oops.”

Dezzi hits Blaze right in the nose, causing her to slip on her own blood again, falling into the shattered wall. Some dark bruises appear on her arms and legs from the fall. Dezzi picks up Blaze and throws her up into the air and punches her into the stomach, causing her to hit the floor, getting covered in lots of her own blood. Blaze lets out a cough and begins to try to crawl away. When Dezzi starts walking towards Blaze like that one shitty fucking dio meme you know the one. When Dezzi is about to get to Blaze, it turns out it was all a fucking ruse.

Blaze gets up and pulls out a gun and aims it directly at Dezzi’s head.

“This fight is over or your brains will splatter all over that crowd over there.” She gestures to Kat and I. I gasp dramatically. I know if Kat was hit by a stray bullet, she would die, but not me. I am immortal.

Dezzi glares at Blaze and pulls out a gun of her own, aiming it right back at Blaze’s head. The two of them just stare at eachother with the most hate in their eyes.

“Hey Blaze?” Dezzi says,

“Yeah?”

“I FUCKING HATE FREDDY FREAKER WHO EVER THAT STUPID BASTARD IS.”

“WELL?? GUESS WHAT. I 1-900-490-FREAKIN HATE YOU!!!” She shoots at Dezzi but misses, hitting the wall behind her. Suddenly a voice is heard.

“Wait!”

I look up and see this FUCKING BITCHASS I FUCKING HATE.

The girl looked just like me, but all the colors were inverted. She had blonde hair, dark skin and a long white angelic dress. She had the same werewolf tail and ears as I and also a huge witch hat that tilted over her eye. She also has huge white angle wings on her back. She has a belt but it ISNT studded because this girl isn’t edgy.

“White! Get out of here! You are ruining the show.” I yell. White is my TWIN SISTER. Suddenly the guns fly out their hands. White is using her powers for good which is fucking stupid in my opinion. She forces the two of them to hug.

Dezzi and Blaze both begin to cry. This is real, it isn’t White forcing them to.

“You ruin everything White, you angelic little asswipe!”

“I may be immortal, but my self esteem isn’t.” She points to her heart. A little word is also stitched over her heart, her word says “tears”.

“This shit needs to stop, Grey.” White sighs. I snort.

“Whatever I guess.” I say, flipping a knife. I don’t know where the knife came from.

“I am sorry,” Dezzi says, still crying.

“YEah I guess me too.” Blaze says.

“This shit blows.” I get up and go and leave.


	7. For once, Who Let The Dogs Out is sounding like a good song.

(A/N THIS CHAPTER WAS GUEST WRITTEN BY MY IRL BEST FRIEND KAT! HOPE U LIKE.)  
(Kat’s POV)

The fight was over finally which is good because all that blood was really making me want to throw up that finger i ate. I was knawing on bone from that finger, i think. Everything was kind of fuzzy. It might of been a finger that was actually attatched to a finger.

Grey, who was already in a bad mood because her hot sister was here, yelled at my to stop eating their finger and then very lightly pushed me, causing me to fall over harshly on the bloody floor and get sent to the end of the room like it was a slip and slide.i hit the wall and laughed.

I got back up and returned to the group, wobbly, because I don’t want to trip on all the blood again and also because I do not have bones in my legs I’m pretty sure? I laughed again. Grey told me to shut up, and White started crying at their words.

Blaze and Dezzi were also still crying, still forced into their hug, still losing blood at an alamring rate. White flicked an ear like a Warrior cat and the tip of her neko tail twitched.

“We should get them to the nurse…...” she sobbed.

I started sobbing too and nodded my head.

Grey and White both picked up a girl bridal style with their incredible superhuman strength, not even showing a hint of trouble or weakness in their carrying. It was like carrying air. I wanted to also be carried bridal style like I am air, but I didn’t say anything because I was not bleeding and about to die.

(TIME SKIP~!!!!!! X3)

We made it to the nurse Karkalicious’s office. “FUCK!” she said. “THIS IS A LOT OF BLOOD!”

“Yeah” i said and then hiccuped “they just really went at it i dont remember why though lol”

White slammed Blaze onto hospital bed accidental with the raw strength she doesn’t realize. Blaze strarted coughing up blood, and some of it spilled on my face. I licked a bit of it. It tasted very good. Does this mean I am a vampire now?

The lights started to dance. I puked. Nurse K screamed at me for puking all over her floor. I laughed once again.

I stumbled over to Blaze’s hospital bed, which was starting to burn a scarlet bed because she couldn’t f*cking help but bleed all over the d*mn thing. She was almost unconcious, nearly knocked out after all that really cool anime fighting with my best friend for some reason. She held out her hand, and i took it tenderly in my own even though I don’t know what the fu*k a hand is, shedding a tear at the thought that she may die very soon. I couldn’t fathom the idea. I shedded more tears. That one Phill Collins song from Tarzan would not stop playing. I f*cking hate that song, it’s not even Lemon Demon. That song is on f*ckin repeat or something I think I’ll need to talk to the school DJ about this.

Blaze and I held hands romantically while we cried and then she passed out from blood loss. It looked kind of like this:

It was like that.

I put one of my scrunchies sksks on her arm and also one on my best friend forevver Dezzi’s arm and then left with Grey to go to a bar because Grey wanted to go to a bar for some reason. It was playing Who Let The Dogs Out outside which is cool because its not shitty Phill Collins Tarzan.

“But arent we minors” I said.

Grey flashed their black eyes. “I’ve got a fake ID. Also I ran out of beer even though I’m an immortal god and part genie but without all the lamp bs so I can just make things and grant my own wishes whenever I want to, so we kind of have to go.”

“Oh ok.” I said.

We got to the bar which was just across the street from Paradise Raven Dark High School and used our fake IDs, then we killed the person checking IDs because they are an enemy of the state and also because of the ID thing.

Inside was a large Honda Civic parked in front of the barstand. It looked at me threateningly with its headlights. I sat away from the Honda Civic.

We ordered way too much alcohol and got absolutely shi*faced. I was even more drunk than I was before which probably isn’t good because I’ve never alchoholed before. I drunkenly hiccuped in Grey’s direction and then asked them to order us more drinks. They drunkenly said ok. We drunkenly called the bartender over to give us more drinks, and he gave more to Grey but not me, so I started raising h*ll.

“WHAT THE F**K?!?!” I said and then hiccuped and then puked.

“I’m not going to serve you” he said.”

“WTF WHY?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?1” I demanded to know, Who Let The Dogs Out still playing in the background.

“Because….” he paused “you’re PREGANANT!”


	8. Least Cursed thing in The Cursed Land

(A/N: Hi guys!! I new you guys were wondering who Vriskamel is so haha this chapter should eplain things a little bit more! ALSO MORE FUCKING HATE FUCK YOU GUYS FOR HATING MY STORY THIS IS THE BEST THING IVE EVER FUCKInG WROTE “GAYLORDTJ” SAYS “this fuckingn sucks”

(Ellie’s POV uwu)

I know my best friend, the beautiful and elegantly short, Blaze Freaker was injured and could potentially die from blood loss at the hands of my other friend who I had drove to school, Dezzi Robinson. I have other things on my mind right now. I told Dezzi I don’t know who Vriskamel is, even though I wrote her name on my homework inside a poorly drawn heart. I DO know who Vriskamel is though. Her name is Vriskamel Serket From The Hit TV Series Smurfstuck and she is beautiful just the way she is.

She used to be my two main crushes, Gargamel from the hit TV series smurfs and Vriska Serket Homestuck. I thought they were both beautiful beautiful creatures. Something about the way that Gargamel hunched and shined his balding head was just.. So incredible and beautiful in my opinion. He wanted to destroy the smurfs which honestly, I could get behind, but only for my #MCM Gargamel. And There was also VRISKA SERKET. She was so fucking pretty too. She had long black hair down to her butt and some aviator glasses. She had 7 pupils in one eye and wore a scorpio shirt constantly. She’s really cool too. She wanted to destroy Tavros which honestly, I could get behind, but only for my #WCW Vriska.

ANyways, one day, I got my mysterious friend [REDACTED] to fuse the two of them into one person so I could date both of them. Well, maybe date them. It’s really up to them. I am not a nice girl so they get to decide if they like me.

I sneak down the hallways towards the supply closet where Vriskamel waited for me. I told her I’d meet her there so we could talk about.. Well. us! No one knows about Vriskamel, no one other than my best friend Blaze Freaker. Blaze made fun of me though and called me an femcel for fusing two people but I didn’t listen to her. She’s kinda crazy haha.

Anyways, I reach the closet and sneak throuh the door with sneaky sneakiness. I see her standing in the dark.

She has long black hair with a bald top of her head. Her eyes are white, but she has the same pupil dealio as her Homestuck counterpart. Her nose was large, like her Gargamel half. Vriskamel was known to hunch, but she was still pretty tall at a staggering 4 feet tall. She wore a black cloak with a grey jacket over it and the scorpio sign on the chest. She had red boots that went up to her knees.

“Hello, v-vv-v--vriskamel.” I say, gasping for air. She’s so beautiful I nearly have a stroke right here.

“Hello Ellie you stupid ass cunt car bitch haha dumb thot .” She says. Vriskamel has such a way with words. Shes so pretty.

“I drew you a picture, Vriskamel, wanna see it?”

“Sure but I bet it sucks major dick.”

I go and hand her the drawing did (Don’t worry, this is what it looks like!)

“Ellie.” Vriskamel says, looking at the drawing.”

“Yes.”

“DOES THAT FUCKING SAY DATE ME YOU STUPID FUCKING WHORE?”

“Yes.”

“Okay but only If I can abuse you.” She says, kinda evily. Cute.

“Okay that’s fine.”

“Cool.

“Cool.”

I CANT BELIEVE VRISKAMEL AND I ARE DATING NOW!!! !H OLY SHIT I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND!


	9. School Nurse Hospice

(Dezzi’s POV)  
This school nurse bed was really stupid and lumpy and uncomfortable and i dont like it at all. Sometimes life is full of suffering though and you really just gotta deal with the facts of life like this.

Nurse Karkalicious has finally patched both Blaze and I up. I didn’t like Blaze especially now because she held hands with my potential future girlfriend. For all I know she could be pregnant now and I don’t like the thought of that. Pregnancy is for ONLY AFTER MARRIAGE like god intended.

Blaze is on her phone right now and typing up a storm. I wish i knew what she was typing because it was probably really important, but she was too far away for me to like glance over her shoulder or something. 

Suddenly in the doorway, White appears, clasping her hands together as she looks both of us over. She seems kinda nervous but I guess that was probably just her face or something. She was just kinda the super sweet nervous girl of the school. Her ears twitch a bit as she looks at me.

“How are you two doing?” She asks sweetly. Blaze lets out a huff

“Well, I could be doing better, but you made me hug a freaker hater which is kinda fucked up,” she says, crossing her arms dramatically. “I would’ve won that fight and everyone here knows it.”

“Well I can see the future because of my psychic side. I see that Dezzi would’ve won.” White says. I smile and stick my tongue out at Blaze. Stupid bitch. 

“Whatever well no one actually won.” Blaze says, defeated. She goes back to texting on her phone and this makes White annoyed.

“Who are you even texting, Blaze. You literally just got in a huge fight and the first thing you think about is texting? Are you stupid?”

“I’m sorry White, my life doesn’t revolve around you or your needs. Who I am talking to? None of your business, Subject? A hot date.” Blaze says. She picks up her 80s sunglasses from her bedside table and puts them on for added effect.

“You got a date?” I asked, very shocked.

“Yeah. Fuck you, Robinson.” Suddenly Blaze gets up and begins to walk out of the nurses office, despite still being tied to life support. (Oh yeah, we are both attached to life support so we don’t fucking die (duh) ) White looks really worried.

“Uh, Blaze, you might wanna be safe.” White says. Blaze ignores this and removes all the life support stuff attached to herself and flips us the middle finger.

She walks out.

“Who is she going on a date with?” I ask White.

“Using my mind reading powers, I can tell you she is going on a date with Kat.” She says somberly, her wings drooping. I GASP

“WITH KAT?”

“Yes.. But that’s not all. Kat is PREGANTN”


	10. The Freak Phone

(A/N - I know some of you little shits ship Blaze and Kat which is honestly fucked up . anyways like this post thank you)

(Kat’s POV)

After my adventure at the bar, my head was spinning. I cannot believe I am pregnant!!!!! This is really hecked up. How did that bar tender know? Grey stayed at the bar but i needed to leave. While we were at the bar and i was sobering myself up, i realized i needed to talk to blaze, so i asked her on a date.

She had agreed very promptly and even sent me some shitty poem. It went a little like this,

_“It's the freak phone and here's the party freak:_   
_ Freddie Freaker, dancing new sensation_   
_ Grabbing the nation, doing the freak_   
_ Call now!_   
_ 1-900-490-FREAK_   
_ Join the party, the fast and easy way_   
_ Hear what's scarin' from New York to L.A!_   
_ Call now!_   
_ 1-900-490-FREAK_   
_ What's happening, what's jamming, party 'til you drop!_   
_ Dial and hear the action, what's hot and what's not!_   
_ Call now! 1-900-490-FREAK $2 a call!”_

I thought it was very stupid but like whatever. I was on her way to her house right now and didnt know what to expect. By now, school was over so I hoped she was home. I pulled up her address on my phone and entered it into my map so i could continue the journey without running into any navigation issues.

The map took me to a huge mansion with golden pillars and marble walls. It was absolutely gorgeous. I made my way to the door and rang the gold plated doorbell, swallowing my nerves. I cannot believe Blaze is this rich, especially because she dressed like such a bum most days.

While I waited for the door to be answered, i considered my situation. In all honestly, Im not very interested in Blaze. I think she is okay enough, but not really my type. In all honestly, I think I am in love with… Nevermind. That is irrelevant right now. I am pregnant with Blaze’s baby and now it was our destiny to get married and raise this child.

I was hoping that during this date we could visit the hospital to try and figure out more details on my pregnancy.

Suddenly the door swung open and I was greeted by a tall man. He wore very expensive looking black slacks that fit him very snuggly. His pockets bulged with what I could only assume was lots and lots of cash. His pants were held up by a leather belt that was studded with real diamonds and a gold plated belt buckle that glimmered against the daylight. He had a tight button up shirt on and you could see the outlines of abs against the thin white fabric, which honestly was very attractive, even though this man is who I assume to be Blaze’s father. He wore a black suit jacket with diamond cufflinks, which he fiddled with a bit as he stared me down. Tied around his neck was a dark blue tie, which was straightened to absolute perfection.

I looked at his face, which wasn’t quite as attractive as his clothes, but still wasn’t bad, regardless. He had bright piercing blue eyes that stared from below a strong brow line. He had a nose that pushed up, much like a ski slope, making it hard to not see up his nostrils. His ears were large and pointed towards me, as if he was poised to listen for even the smallest of heart beats from deep within my chest. His lips puckered well beyond his face, even further out than his nose. He didn’t seem to have much of a chin at all. He also was bald, which was a bit strange.

Deep down, I recognized this guy, and it’s shocking it took me this long to realize who it was!!!

“F-Freddie Freaker???” I gasped, covering my mouth. Mr. Freaker chuckled good naturedly and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of 20s, slipping it into my hand.

“That’s me, don’t wear out my name though, sweet cheeks.” He says with a wink. He moves out of the doorframe to allow me to walk in. I look around at the huge fancy house, a twinkling chandelier sparkled over my head, lighting the marble walls and beautiful norwegian wood floors. I look back to Freddie Freaker.

“Is your house nice because you are famous and have your own $2 call line?” I ask, eyes widening. He smiles and nods.

“Yes of course, is that even a question? Let me know if you need any money at all. I am going to be in the other room, doing rich people stuff. My daughter should be down just any moment here. I assume that is why you are here.” With that, the tall handsome creature whisks out of the room ,through some tall oak doors.

“Kat!” Calls a familiar voice and I am alerted to a huge curved staircase with golden railings that glimmered beautifully. At the top was Blaze, who wore a gorgeous $20,000,000 gown that sparkled and caught my eyes. She looked beautiful, and any signs of her wounds were gone.

She began down the stairs and I gulped. This wasn’t what I was expecting at all


	11. Freaky in the Bath tub

(A/N: HEY GUYSSS this chapter is another GUEST WRITERc chapter by my <strike>fucking enemy</strike> best firend Blaze! Please enjoy.)

(freddie freakers POV ùwú)

hot didly damn my fresh daughter’s got a hot date. my arms are in their permanent t pose as i size the sweetie up.

wowzers she’s emo. is she preganent? ill have to lecture bLaze on how to properly _respect woman_. She looks poor too. i offered her money. i mean, she’ll be my daughter in law……………..

ues.

Now they’ve left and i am ready to relax in my diamond encrusted bath tub, aurrounded by a garden witth elephants zebras and living cars.

it seems my husband is already in the tub. nice. his shiny red paint sparkles and his blue windshield eyes look over at ne, lighting up in the process like the amazon rainforest.

haha thank GOD for capitalism, righty fellow rich freaks?anyways. I get into the tub with my husband. “kachow freakie freak.” he says in his lucious honk car voice. “hey bb” i reply to lightning mcqueen my gaylord husband. i cnat help but blush and sit five seet apar tfrom hom, reachinn and putting my teeposing hand on his wheel. we stayed like rhat fir hour, then left. lightning mcqueen my gaylord husband smiled abd drove me to our room, throwing me into our sleeping ball pit. time for some good zs. well ask bla ze hwi date webt next week.  
mornign rose and i t pised in the sun from windows. my husband wasnt in the ball pit.<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8DQy9XSLv6I> i ened to ifnd him. he isb my heart and he makes me even richer and hotter. so i webt to our ronald reagan themed kitchen, seeing his wheels on the sofa. “huny????????” he looked at me, eyes bright like a exploding bomb again.

“i was gregant. we have nother child.

i gasp.

she emerge from behind queen, and she looks exactly like my other daughter. wait

HOLY FUCK SHES WEARIG SOME FRESH LIGHTNING MCQUEEN HIGH HEELS.

“sksksksksksksk hi im ezalb mcqueen sksksksksk” she is clearly the superior daughter

fuck blaze she sucks

if inly she wore high heels in the likeness of my husband. she walkes over to me, he makeup on fucking fleek. oh my god she’s wearing freddie freaker glasses. she truly is our daughter.

“wheres shi- i mean my sibling? hahhaha” she smiles, applying some mcqueen lipstick on.

“hell if we know lmao” husbands in sync uwU like the kings we are. god this daughter is great

“ok cool mind if i take her fortune?”

“its yours darling.”

“thanks b imma head out and eliminate the middle class”

she’s so perfect. if only blaze would eliminate the middle class like ezalb mcqueen. if only.

suddenly i pass out. a vision overtakes me. “ezalb mcqueen will die in a future chapter:” “what the fuck does that mean??????” my vision figure stares at me, eyes anime glintinf. well fuck. i mean. she’s always right.

i open my eyes to lightning mcqueen my gaylord husband looking worried. tears began to fall from my eyes as i embraces him. our perfect daughter would die soon. i couldnt bring myaelf to say that.


	12. Night at the School

(A/N: Sorry if u couldnt read the last chapter xd blaze is so silly)  
(Dezzi’s POV)

Nurse Karkalicious demanded I stayed overnight at school due to my unstable condition. Sure, my wounds were covered in bandaids and my blood has been mopped up off of the cafeteria floor, but i feel pretty good actually. Grey used their Woodland elf powers to put my leg back on and White used hers to fix any other bumps and bruises that may have been all over me.

But regardless, Nurse K wasn’t quite as sure as I was, so here I was, condemned to the nurse’s office while everyone else went home, including Nurse K herself. It’s about 11 PM and I am just laying in the nurse’s little cots while I fumed, thinking about how Kat had went on a date with enemy and that she was ALSO PREGNANT with her child.

The thought just made me want to die. I didn’t know what to do, and if I had the chance, I would probably like. Rub a genie lamp and fuck with the pregnancy, not because I have anything against Kat or anything, fuck man, I love her, I just don’t want Blaze to have a baby. SHe’d probably name the baby Freddie after that fucking Freddie Freaker guy.

I stood up and unplugged my life support, I honestly didn’t really need it anyways. Nurse K just jumps to the worst conclusions or medical descisions, such as stitching t and j together. 

After I was freed from the machines, I made my way to the door of the nurse’s office, pressing my hand onto the cold metal of the handle before pushing through it. The entire school is pretty cold actually which is really unusual. Usually it’s hot as fuck in here.

When I exit, I turn to scan the dark school, but I am greeted by a pair of glowing red eyes and huge demon wings. I scream and press my body against the door, struggling to go back into the nurse’s office, but the door seems to have been forced to lock by the creature in front of me. He smiled and chuckled before approaching me.

“Silence, whore.” He said in a gruff voice. As he came closer, I was able to get a closer look at who was by me. He was tall, but not too tall, probably at a good medium 8 feet tall. That wasn’t the only thing he shared with Grey though, He actually looked just like them in every way, but even edgier. He wore a leather jacket that was covered entirely in studs, but the studs had been sharpened to actually pose some sort of threat.

He had ripped jeans on, but that was an overstatement, it was mostly holes, just enough fabric to hold the ensemble together and cover the no no zone. He also wore some fancy spiked doc martins, which i really vibed with.

He had huge devil wings, black dog ears and tail, a black witch hat and sharp fangs that poked out from his bottom lip like an underbite. He also had one of those stupid silky mustaches, the type that boys refuse to shave when they first start puberty because it makes them feel more manly.

“Who the fuck are you?” I ask, trying to slide my way past him. I didn’t like looking at him because he was like Grey and White, but stinkier and ugly. His fashion fucking sucked. As I dodged past him, I noticed on his shirt below the jacket, it had stitched “cum” in black. It was literally black on black. Who the fuck is supposed to see that shit.

“My name is Black.” He said, grabbing my arm with a cold grip. His fingers were like ice as they wrapped around my wrist and dug into my skkin. “I am here to help you. I see you have been spending time with my sister and my sibling.” He says. He twists his finger and some smoke appeared, creating the image of White and Grey. I gulped and tried to pull away.

“Yeah, your point? We are friends, even though Grey wanted to watch me get the shit beaten out of me with my possible future girlfriend.”

“Well you see, I know you are troubled. I can help you by granting you wishes, as I am part genie.” He explains coyly, his grip growing tighter. He pulls me closer to him and our faces are only inches apart. I look at him with wide eyes as he stares into my soul with those piercing red and black orbs.

“I can destroy your troubles.” He says and I feel a tickle behind my back. I was too busy looking into this man’s eyes to notice that the hallway had been filled with smoke and black tentacles that writhed all around. Black thick liquid covered the floor and lapped at my vans.

“I- I don’t know if I am interested.” I say, trying to look away. Something compelled me, probably mind control, to look into his eyes the second I broke eyecontact. It was scary and my throat caught on something.

“I know everything about this universe Destiny Nitram Robinson.” (A/N: You now know Dezzi’s full name!!! XD!) The smoke grew darker and darker with every word. “Listen to me, I am going to tell you the future of your friends,

“Kat is at Blaze Freaker’s house, she has discovered that her father is THE Freddie Freaker himself. She is talking about her pregnancy and has named the baby. She named him Hunter Amarylyss Freaker,

“Ellie is buying a car for her secret lover, Vriskamel, who she is currently in an abusive relationship with,

“Bruce Bruce, TJ Gaylord and Quinn Spiderman? They fight crime in their free time under false names with secret super powers, but not before searching for love and overpriced coffee drinks at the local starbucks.” His words stunk against my skin, with each explanation, he got closer to me..

“How do you want to change your future?” He snarks. There was only a centimeter from our lips now and I gagged from the lingering smoke smell on his breath.

“I want Kat to not have that baby.” I finally force out, but it wasn’t in my will. Black forced me to say what I was thinking.

“Excellent.” He smiled. He then kissed me sloppily before suddenly disappearing, the smoke, dark liquid, tentacles and cold leaving with him.


	13. A Question

(Kat’s POV)

Blaze’s room was absolutely beautiful if you ignored the Freddy Freaker Merchandise all around her room. 

She had dark wooden floors with a huge soft white shag carpet laid in the middle, a huge queen sized solid gold bed with the softest mattress ive ever felt. Her bedding was black and gold and even seemed to shimmer, despite it being made out of the wool of alpacas. Her walls were painted a beautiful shade of black that complimented with gold accents around her room.

She had a huge walk in closet for all her expensive clothes, but a dresser for her more bummy clothes that she wore to school. 

The two of us sat in plush beanbags. Blaze was picking at nails that she had gotten manicured before I arrived. (She has her own nail salon in her house, run by her father’s assistant, Sans from Undertale). 

“So why don’t you wear this fancy stuff to school?” I ask after some time of comfortable silence. Blaze looks up at me, adjusting her legs, causing the expensive dress she wore to glimmer beautifully.

“It’s kinda a secret that I am rich,” she says, “You see, if people saw me in this gown at school, I think people would make fun of me. I’m just glad that no one made the connection between my last name and famous celebrity Freddie Freaker.”

“I mean, I thought it was just some sort of fake last name you took on because you really like Freddie Freaker.” I say, kinda absentmindedly.

“Haha, nah. But yeah, no one knows about this, not even my best friend Ellie. Whenever Ellie and I hang out, we go to her house. She lives in this garage on the south side of town with her parents. They are both literally Honda Civics, but like, weird Honda Civics. Her dad is all riced out and her mom has a taped up bumper. “

“Uh. Doesn’t Ellie drive a Honda Civic?”

“Yeah, that’s her sister. She died a couple years ago so her parents gave her permission to use her as a vessel of transportation.”

“That’s kinda fucked up.”

“I don’t think so. Anyways, so you are pregnant right? We should be talking about that.” Blaze says, changing topics. I look up and rub my stomach for a second and blush .

“Uh yeah, I think I have a name for him, if you wanna hear it.” I say, kinda shyly. Im nervous and I really hope that Blaze will like the name that I came up with. It’s kinda silly really, but still. 

“Shoot.” Blaze says, leaning back.

“His name is Hunter Amarylyss-Freaker.” 

“That’s beautiful! When is he due though?” Blaze asks me. I forgot to check that, so I rest my hand on my stomach. 

After a few seconds of searching, I cannot feel my baby and my skin goes cold.

“Blaze! I think I lost our bbaby!”


	14. The Dealership

(A/N: THIS IS ELLIE’S CHAPTER!!! UWU)  
(Ellie’s POV)

Oh my god I fucking love Vriskamel so much. My girlfriend is so hot I fucking can’t. Earlier today she called me a “Stupid whore bitch” and told me to kill myself, it really tickled my fancy. Anyways I wanna tell her a really good zinger so she’ll marry me but I’m really anxious and she doesn’t find anything I say funny. But then I thought, if she’s “abusing” me just like my parents do, then maybe she’d like to run me over just like Mum and Pop do!!!!

So I drove at 3000km/h (yeah I’m english btw I’m not a stupid american lol) to the nearest car dealership. This dealership isn’t specific to any manufacturer so it’s kinda a dangerous spot for me but it’s whatever. I get out of my car and instantly some guy in his late 40s with a name tag that said “Gargaka L’Feroce”. Then I fucking realized this was Vriskamel’s momdad.

“HIHOWCANIHELPYOUTODAYIMGARGAKAILLBEHELPINGYOUTODAYBYTHEWAYWEHAVEABACKTOSCHOOLDEALTAKING25%OFFOFLEASESJUSTSOYOUKNOWDOESTHATINTERESTU????!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?/1?!?!?” I still had subtitles turned on so I couldn’t see anything due to this guys flabbering, anyways I need to keep my cool or they’ll figure out I’m dating their daughter.

“Uhh I came her to buy a car as a gift, do you have anything good at running people over?” They nodded super aggressively and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the 1998 Honda RA099 Formula 1 prototype driven by Jos Verstappen at a test session in Jerez, it’s times were good for a midfield car, especially compared to other, better funded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumed to engine supplying instead for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2005 at the end of the season. But that’s beside the point, this car is sexy and one of a kind, I’m gonna get my girlfriend to run my over with this no matter what the cost may be.

“This right here is the 1998 Honda RA099 Formula 1 prototype driven by Jos Verstappen at a test session in Jerez, it’s times were good for a midfield car, especially compared to other, better funded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumed to engine supplying instead for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2005 at the end of the season.” Wow what a fucking loser, why do they know that much? And why do they think anyone would listen to that I fucking hate this. Anyways, I think I’ll buy the car.

“I’ll take it! How much?” I’m gonna get a good price for this 1998 Honda RA099 Formula 1 prototype driven by Jos Verstappen at a test session in Jerez, it’s times were good for a midfield car, especially compared to other, better funded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumed to engine supplying instead for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2005 at the end of the season.

“I’ll part ways for it for 300,000 billionzillionmilliongajillionquadruple dollars.” Shit. That’s too much for me I might have to seduce my girlfriend’s momdad. I drop my car keys and bend over to pick them up, my big boobies are in plain sight to see from my tank top. I make an anime moan noise as I come back up. I lean in close to them and whisper in their ear.

“I can give you a spicy zinger if you let me have it. How does that sound?” My finger slowly goes down their body to their waist and then I pull it away.

“[OH MY GODDDDD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=70utG1L5bfU)” I think it worked.

“”They laugh so hard their hands go inside out lol. I hop in the car and drive up to my girlfriend.

“Hey Vriskamel I brought you this as a gift.” I get flushed bright red. “I was wondering if, if maybe you,” god this is hard to say, “if you would maybe run me over?” God she probably isn’t going to say yes this is such a bad idea why did I do this?!

“Sure you fucking piece of shit bitch ass useable recylcable fuckin thotty e girl.” OMG SHE WILL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Omg shes revving up the engine, shes coming towards me and, omg the tires on me, the weight, I love making my girlfriend happy, she’s the best.


	15. Burger King Foot Lettuce. The Last Thing You Want In Your Burger King Burger is Someone Else’s Foot Fungus, But As It Turns Out, That Might Be What You Get. A 4channer uploaded a photo anonymously to the site showcasing his feet in a plastic bin of lettuc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Chapter Title:
> 
> Burger King Foot Lettuce. The Last Thing You Want In Your Burger King Burger is Someone Else’s Foot Fungus, But As It Turns Out, That Might Be What You Get. A 4channer uploaded a photo anonymously to the site showcasing his feet in a plastic bin of lettuce. With the statement : “This Is The Lettuce You Get At Burger King”. Admittedly He Had Shoes On, But THat’s Even Worse.

(TJ’s POV)

Fighting crime is honestly my favorite thing to do, but only two other people know that fact and it’s my friends Bruce Bruce and Quinn Spiderman. We actually fight crime together, believe it or not. We all have super powers and secret hero names even.

My super power is the power of not being able to hear. Its really interesting actually because when i go to fight crime my ears turn off and i think it’s pretty funny. I go by the name EagleEye.Before I became the supreme being of TJ, T was unable to hear in their left ear, and J in their right ear when fighting crime. Now that I’ve combined I am unable to hear in both ears when fighting crime! I think being unable to hear makes me pay more attention to stuff and use 100% of my brain like that one movie Lucy or whatever. I guess deaf people can also do all this but they have a weird agreement to keep their powers to themselves, I was invited but refused to join. 

Then there’s Bruce Bruce. B² is his super hero name. B² can transform into a really big, purple, strong, throbbing, and depressed man. He can throw a double decker bus across a football field, but he can never throw the pain in his heart. B²’s veins always look like they’re gonna pop or something. He has a cool signature move where he throws his tears really fast, so fast that they go through you like bullets. 

And then there’s Quinn Spiderman. Quinn Spiderman’s superhero name is Spider-Man. Quinn was bitten by a radioactive spider at a young age, traumatizing him forever, but that spider bite was what gave him………. PTSD. He ended up going to the hospital because he was dying from this bite (duh it was fucking radioactive). In the hospital he was on his deathbed, until this mysterious man came in and said: “Ayyy lemme pump you full of some juice!” in a thick New Jersey accent, and before anyone could react he had already injected it into Quinn and disappeared. This, miraculously, let Quinn slowly recover and continue to develop as a child. And then Quinn was walking home one day when a car was approaching him at high speed. Quinn was somehow able to stop the car with his bare hands, killing the driver from the sudden change of speed but details wetails. This is when Quinn realized he could use his strength and charisma which he naturally had btw to fight crime. He’s also good at throwing frisbees cuz he’s on the ultimate frisbee team. Also just in case you were wondering the car was the 1998 Honda RA099 Formula 1 prototype driven by Jos Verstappen at a test session in Jerez, it’s times were good for a midfield car, especially compared to other, better funded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumed to engine supplying instead for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2005 at the end of the season. 

And of course, for every group of superheroes there is a supervillain, an archnemesis. For us that man is The Burger King. He fights us with containers of lettuce, and other lettuce type gadgets. We’re fought him earlier today actually!  
(A/N TJ found out about the dialogue after the fight and they can read lips)  
“Stop Burger King! I won’t let you take that kids lettuce!” said Spider-Man with viscosity in his voice. We had all just arrived on the scene of The Burger King taking lettuce from people’s burgers. 

“Mwuahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah, you’ll never stop me and my lettuce goons!” The Burger King said as he attempted to snap. “Wait hold on a second I can do this.” He kept trying to snap, our guard was lowering. 

“What are lettuce goons? Also make sure you’re doing it bare handed! That can help!” I yelped. 

“S N A P” Damn he really did it, I could even feel it with my super-enhanced senses. “My villian goons are my latest creation!” he smegmad as all the lettuce in the area turned into a bunch of human-like forms and began approaching us.

“Hey B² do you think you could take them?” Spider-Man asked.

“Yes but cry.” he :(‘d. He began to rampage through them as the dirt below us became damp with salty tears. We utterly destroyed them but when we looked back to The Burger King he was gone. Crap. 

“We’ll get ‘em next time.” I said as my hearing came back. 

“Yeah… Next time.” Spider-Man said stoically with mucus. “For now we should just go to school.” We all nodded and went to school which is where I am right now at lunch! Oh and look it’s my good friend Andy Andeil! 

“Hi Andy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How’s your day going?” Andy is a little gay btw.

“Good! How’s yours?” He said with a big smile.

“Alright I guess, had a disappointing morning though.” Andy doesn’t know about my secret identity so I can’t spill the details.

“Aw, I’m sorry to hear that.” He scratched his head and some green leaf fell out of his hair. I looked down and I saw his shoes were covered in lettuce. That’s wacky Andy for you!


	16. Pray for the Wicket

(Dezzi’s POV)

Last night’s events with the mysterious sibling of Grey and White was still causing chills to rattle my body every moment it had an opportunity, but now it’s the weekend and Ellie has invited me to hang out with herself, Vriskamel and Adrian. Ellie never really explained what they were doing today but I trusted her! She’s really funny, she even texted me one of her famous zingers to help sweeten the deal.

See? Isn’t this shit fucking hillarious.

Anyways we are meeting about a mile off my house on some side road, which I think is kinda weird. I am waiting outside currently, waiting for Ellie to pick me up in the dead remains of her sibling (her pimped out meme honda civic!!!). While I wait for her let me explain what I am wearing.

Today I am wearing my hair so it is pushed into my face so I have fake emo bangs for the day. I also have some temporary hair dye in my hair so it’s blood red, to represent my big sadness about my future wife being pregnant, or maybe not. The terms Black was talking about didn’t make a lick of sense.

On my sandy colored long sweet neck I have a tied choker that is a bit too tight, I just really hope I do not suffocate. It’s really tight. Fuck. Anyways I’m wearing a Panic! At the Disco shirt that has Brendon Urie on it. Brendon Urie is SO FUCKING HOT but not as hot as my BEAUTIFUL FUTURE WIFE KAT AMARYLYSS. (xd) but on the Panic! At the Disco shirt it said “Pray for the Wicket” which also happens to be my favorite panic at the disco album, “Pray for the Wicket.” I am also wearing a fishnet shirt so I have those cool fishnet sleeves below my Panic! At the disco “Pray for the Wicket” shirt potraying my favorite album, “Pray for the wicked”

ANYWAYS my pants are long and alnost too big for my legs, on my pocket on the left side of my long pants I have a patch. It is a PaniC! At the Disco patch. It actually potrays my favorite Panic! At the disco album “Pray for the Wicked.” In that pray for the wicked album pocket pants, I pull out my earbuds, which happen to be Panic! At the Disco “Pray for the Wicked” themed. I turn on some music from my favorite Panic! At the Disco Album Pray for the wicked.the song “say amen” from the album pray for the wicked turns on. My favorite line from the song say amen from pray for the wicked is the line “Pray for the wicked on the weekend.” I feel that.

I too pray for the wicked on the weekend.

I look at my phone background with a sigh.

It’s a picture of Brendon Urie from Panic! At the Disco’s album “Pray for the Wicked”.

ANyways Ellie pulls up so I get into her car. Ellie looks excited but I don’t see Vriskamel so I don’t really get the hype.

“Where is Vriskamel?” I asked. Ellie sticks her tongue out like a thot that she is. She doesn’t answer, but instead gives me another famous zinger.

I laugh for like 5 whole minutes and ELlie is driving now. We finally reach the side road and Vriskamel is already there with Adrian. Vriskamel had the 1998 Honda RA099 Formula 1 prototype driven by Jos Verstappen at a test session in Jerez, it’s times were good for a midfield car, especially compared to other, better funded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumed to engine supplying instead for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2005 at the end of the season. In front of her.

“Did you get Vriskamel the 1998 Honda RA099 Formula 1 prototype driven by Jos Verstappen at a test session in Jerez, it’s times were good for a midfield car, especially compared to other, better funded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumed to engine supplying instead for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2005 at the end of the season?”

“Yeah I got the 1998 Honda RA099 Formula 111 prototype driven by JoseVarstappen at a test session in Whorrez, it’s times were good for a midfield car, especially compared to other, better funded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumedto engine supplying instead for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2005 at the end of the season.”

“Cool.”

We get out of Ellie’s honda civic and walk up to Vriskamel. Vriskamel looks like she just smelled a fat ass fart or some shit. Ellie smiles and tries to kiss Vriskamel but Vriskamel throws up directly into Ellie’s moputh. Ellie consumes this throw up with a grateful smile on her face. What a romantic sweet relationship!!!

“Anyways so Vriskamel is gonna run over Ellie.” Adrian windexes. I wonder how he makes that noise, like maybe he ate a windex bottle in his childhood but I don’t know if that’s appropriate.

“Ellie!!! What the fuck?” I ask. Ellie points at adrian. WOW. 3 ZINGERS IN ONE FUCKING CHAPTER??

“” I think that’s the best zinger of the chapter.

Anyways Adrian and I step onto the curb of the street so that we don’t also get run over and Ellie lays down in the middle of the road, ready to get plowed the fuck over.

Vriskamel begins to drive the 1998 Honda rototype driven by Josephina Vromperrstappen at a test session in’s times werecar, especially competter funded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumed to enginad for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2005nd of the season towards Ellie at like full fucking speed. Jos Verstappen would be quaking honestly.

Suddenly the 1998 Honda midfield car, especially compared tofunded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumed to engine supplying instead for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda wBAR in 25 at n. Plows over Ellie full speed. Ellie’s body crumples like a can and suddenly a superhero shows up???? Spider-Man is here and he sees the 1998 Honda RA099 Formula 1 prototype driven by Jos Verstappen at a test session in Jerez, it’s times were good for a midfield car, especially compared to other, better funded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumed to engine supplying instead for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2005 at the end of the season. He isn’t a fan of this car being here and Adrian and I gasp as Ellie continues to crumple on the fucking ground.

The speed that Spider-Man stops the 1̷̨̢̨̢̮̺͚̜̞͕̟̹̅̆̃̓̃̆̎͑̕͝998 H̵̭̠͉̟̥̞͔̫̜̟̼̙̠̿ỏ̶̠̳̠͚̠̱̤͉͕͓̜͎̬͒̽̿̌̚ͅṉ̷̹͖̟̜̱̤̪̟̥̜̗̟͗̏͊̆̍̈́͜d̷̪̟̰̳̟̰͎͚̣͚̊̓͐͒̾̂̓̚͘͜a̷̧̢̢̱̦̮̭̼͑ RA0666 Formula 1 prototyPe driven by Jos Verstappen at a test session in jerez, it’s tImes were good for a m̵̬̹̳͌͒̃̈́̋̇͋͘͘̕͝i̶̢̡͎̰̖̞͈͇͉̻̼̘̺͔̰͗̈́̌͒̅ͅḋ̷͇̳̱͉͉̰̪̒̅́͋̇̈́̐̆͂̋̒͐̓̃̕f̴͕̹̣̱̾̄̿̌̄̀͒̊̇̕͝ĩ̵̛̗͚̖̒̐̓̉̈͋́̏̂͗̀́̓̕e̵̢͇̳̼̳͔̭̥͚͂͆̋̐̀̈́̋̾̎͂͘͜͠ͅl̶̢̠͙̹̩̻͔̪̣̍͋̆̓̅̆d̵͉̥̲̠̩͚̯̪̲͓̲̥͚̬̂͛̈͛̒̆͆̒̈́ car, ESpecially com̵͙͑p̷͚͕̎͝a̴̰̾̚r̵̭̅͌e̵̟͐d̷̺ ̴̘̅ṫ̴̬o̸̩͙̕ ̵̖̇o̵̮͖̓͝t̵͚̻̅Her, better fuCKnded, t̵e̸a̷m̴s̴. However the project was scraPped and Honda resumed to engine supplying instead for bar and J̶̢̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̡̨̨̧̢̨̨̨̢̡̨̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̣̮͔̗̬̫̝̻̺̪͙͖̫̻̹̞̱͚̦͉͍̙͔͎͔̦͎̦̯͕̠̼̟͉͍̻̪̫͎̟̳͓̲͓̙̜͖̜̮̦̝̘͈̞̰̺̣͈͙͔̥̠͉̦͖͉̜̖̦͎̣͖͇̯̜̗͔̣̩͎̪̳̰͖̘̮̗̣̫̩̙͓̘̮͓̰͖͈̘͚̗͕͚̬̫͚͓̞͚̻̫̰͎̰͉̬̝͔̮̣̫͇̣̟̠͔̫̼̼̻͍̬͉͕̰̭͙̯͍͕̳͈͓̯̭͎̫̘͙͈̟̗̫͍̱͈̱͓͇̥̘̩͕͍͚̦̜̯̫̯͕̳̰͙̘̣̭͓͚̖̬̺̠̩̦̫̖̗̱͚̫̻̖̺̰̹̳̭͇̜̭̬̰̝͚̣̹̠̺̞͇̟͔̺̘̥͚̝̪̳̳̥̺̥̯͖͎̬̙̤͈̼̻̠̙͉̜̦̺̘̩͈̥̘͈̹̺̦̖͐̓̃̇̏͆̒̈́͗̎͋̂̈́̑͂̓͊̾̾͂̄̒̈́̽̎̄͆̈͊͒̈̆̇̑̌̓̈́͋̄̋̿̊̊̍͋̌͂̂͑̓͊̔̀̐̈̾̆͂̈́͂̉̎̇̈́̊̂͐͗͒͛͌̓̐̏̂͊̐̇͌͂̈́̂͗̑̊̐̐͌̂́͒̑̐̏̌̃̏͑̓̓̈́̄̃̇͗̋̐͑̌̋̃̊̀͌́͑̆̆̆̓̌́̋͛̌̈̄͗̐̿̏͌̅͋͗̽̉̉͂͐̈̈͌̉͐̇̾̃̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅƠ̷̢̢̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̧̨̡̡̢̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̭̯͔̖̞̼̣͙̹̬͇̜̻̮̫̭̠͉̗̯̪͇͈͇̙̲̲̻̘̪̤̰͓̟͖̳̻̙̻͓͕̥̫̣̻͔̬̙͔̦͓͙̥̪̼͈͖̫̹͕͙̮̹̪̤̗̝̤͖̜͉̼̦̣͎̺̞̰̩̦͔̯̱̖̘̞̠̩͓̲͈͓̗̤͉̩̟̼̜͍̝̮͙̟̞̗̼͓͙͍̞̪̟̝̯̞̫̙͔̪̳̟̫̖͖̘̩̞͚̭̖̘̣͎̭͓̬̰̣͈̲̝̣̱̖̙̰̘̝̞̖̭̣͍̯̣̩̭̗̜̭͈͍̟̩͉͇̖̽̀͊̔̓̽͐̔̎̈͗̂͛̋̈̈́̅̓̈́̈́̋̀̏͑͌̍͂̈́̃̑͒̿̈̀́͒͆̆̑͆̌͆̒̄͐̀͛̒̂̆̐́̅͂̊̋͒̈́̒̒̓́̆̑̽̈́͗͋̔̀͆́͛̍͑̋̃́̄̏̂̄͊̂͛̒͒̈̓̇̈̐̿̍̀̈́̅͒̇̈́͗̇͒̀̂̄̊͐̄̇́̾̈̑̾̊̄̈̽̔̂͌̇̍͊̃̉̍̏́̆͆͊̈́̽̒͐̎̔̄̿̇̒͒͋̈́͛̇̑̿̊̔̂̿̾̋̔̌̽̒̏̃͗̄̓̍̈́͂̆̄̊̐̂̿̊́̏͐̾̈́͊̆̒͛̄̂̔̔̕̚̕͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅR̴̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̹̟̲̥͕̥͈͎̓̃̏̄͛̎̽̿̈͒͌͌̉̃͊̈́̎̿̾̅̂͑̒̐̃̑̊͗̒̐̐̈́͑͌̆͗͊̀͛͒̌̾͆͆̈́̅̓͋̓̅͊̐̊͛̐̽̓̄̅̉̿̈́͐̒̒͋̀͊͛̎̌̔̓̇̆̐͑̓̈́͑̎̽̅͑̉͊̊͌͊͊̅̀̇͐̀̀̏̎͊̒͂͌̔̿̂̀̀͒̉̒̐̈́̔̊̓̉̑̃͋̾͗͐̉̐̏̐̅͛̎̀̒̎̅̔̋͗̏̍͛̅̈́̇̐̽̈́̈́̃̍͋̒̈̓̋̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝Ḑ̶̡̡̧̧̨̨̢̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̝͕̩̫̼͈̬͉̰̝͖̹̻͖̺̩̤͎̤͚̫̗̹̫̜͈̤̰̝̭̻̼͎̰̳̼̝̘̪̟͇̗͍̪̯͎̗̭͓̦̫͓̜͙̬̟̲͖̺̘͈̘͖̱͎̰͚̳̟͖͉̮͓͙̞̣̰̮͍̗̠̪̝̪̱̳̘͉̖̭̣͕̳̰̼̼͕̝͓̠̫̱̜̤̦͎̥̬̮̬̣͕̙͚̪͕̗͎̯̘̖̰̻̯̦̯̖̩̞̪̳͕̯̹̠̫͙̦̩̥̖̪̝͓̼̮̯̺̣̗̥͙̥̣̣̘̫̺̼̣̤̦̠̣͈͙͇̳̮̦͓̻̲̞̞͔̥͓̳͕̪̬̺̪̯̺̳̰͔̣̟̭̹͖̳̰̻̖̬͔͚̯̫̤̟̞͇͉̪͉͚͚̯͚̠̦̩̟̠̣̥͕̭̺̟͙̼͇̪̹̠̼̹͇̞͙̝̰̙̺̖̯̙͉͎̪̭̩̯̭͖̰͙̥̜͎͍̟͐͆̒̑̎̄̈͌͋̔̎̾͛̄̃̒́́̑͑̒̐̅͂͑͛̃͌́̌͑͌͂̆͒͊̾͆͆̃̋́̿͌͊̔̒̈́̂̋̉̅̂̓͐́͌͊̈́̔͋͊̈́̇̂͛̓́̎͂́͐̑͗̇̈́̃̓̒̆͋̓̄̿̌̔̐͐̾̌̍̉̈́̔̈́̏̇̒͐͌̈́̓̓̃̾̂̅̂̆̈́̂̓̌͆͆̌̿͌͗͑̔̌̀̀̋̏̎̆͆̊͋̆̇͑̏͊͌͑͌̑̿̾͛͒̏̈́̅̅͐̑̃͌̈́͗̊͗̀̎͂̏͂̍̾̂̑͛̿͑̓͛̈́̔͂̑̽̂͂̔͑͗̉̆͋͊̏̐̉̂͐̑͗̄̆̈̓̏͑͘͘̕̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅƠ̴̡̨̧̢̡̧̢̡̡̢̧̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̧̡̡̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̨̛̛̛̠̠̯͈̤̟̗̝̭͕̩̥̲̳̬̲̲̞͓͖͓̣̮̝͉̞͎̯͉̜͈̠͖̱̼͕͍͎̭̮͎͉̤̺̯̜̪̱̬̟̖̭̖͕̞̩̺̣̫̥͙͕̼̝̖̘̰̲͎̳̥͎̟͉̲̙͇̤̥̯̗̝̮͍̜̲̼̭͎̘̮͈̳̫̩͇̜̤͉̞̱͔̤̞̣̥͍̲͚̺̼͍̱̰̭̖̗̲̝̲͇̫͉̲̭̱̪͕̟̣̯̬͓̦͚̱̮̲͖̰͉̲͕̗͍̮̦̲͇̰̞̺̤̥͈̮͔̱̟̣̖̦̹̝͓̼̤̞͇̩͉͎̥̯̫̫̩̫̦̪̦͕̯̜͔̖̙̠̪̭̰̦̜̠̠̰̣̯̳͙̪̣̥̘̬̬̮̦̥̭̳͎̪͈͇͓̱̩̘̥̱͈̥̞̣͙̲͔̰̥̟̙͆̄̌͑̏̆̄͗̔̔͑̈̌̓̿̓̽̋̀̾̐̓͂̅̃̍̊͒̀͊̇̇͗̋̂́̈̍͊̔̄̔̇͗͑͗̄̅̄̊̒͛̉̈̊̄͌̑̆͋̅̊͑̓̋͂͊̈̃͑̂̊̈́̒́͊͒̅̂̀͂͛́̍̈́͑̔̉̎̌͆̋̅̅̈̓̿̂̌̉̐̋̀̏̾̊̾̀̔͋̾͛͛̍̓̾̾̒͐̇̋͗̍̃͊̓̑̈́͐̒͐̓͐̋͛͐̎̅̇̋͑̓̽̿̐͑̿̾͋̐̏̂̓͛̈́̾͑̄͒̓͛̈̎̽̌̊͗̄̽͂̌͐̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅN̴̨̡̨̧̨̢̨̢̢̨̨̛̛̛̰͙̭̣̻͍̗̰̫̰̼̝̭͇̠̩̝̙͙̟͈͓̙̱͎̮͍̗̖̭̜̖̩̺̼̫͓̭̘̺̜͇̰͍͙̤̘̺̰̘͓̭͖̣͇̥̖͈͙͙̘͖̘̠͕̤̲̺̖̰͔̮̤̗̪͍͕̘͉̙͇͖̬̙̭̦̲̠͔͕̯̥̞̜̮͙̰̞̘̳̣̳̼̼̜͉͚͉̭͉̜̼͕̖͇̣̲͓̖̞͎̭̼̰̾̔̏́̉͗̽̂̎̽͆̒͂͆̂̀͌͗̔̉̅́̎͆͐̂̆͐̍̏̈̉͛̋̈́̈͑̉̆͋͒͊̽͑̊̌͌̃͋̒́͊̂̽́̉͌͂̾͋̈́̎͑̏̃̊̄̿͐͑͒̉̔͂̋͂͆͒̑͒̽̃́̋̂̈̎̏͌͊̅̌͛̇̀̅͊̊̆̄̌͊̑̎́̋͗̔̐̊̎̀̓̋̾̓̑̍̈́̄̿̑̓̑̍̀̽̒̽̑̀̂̈́͆̉̆̇̌́̅̿͌̊̐́̎͋͐̅̈̎́̂̈́̿̊̅̉͊̈́̓̍́͌͒̑͋͒̑͆̿͛͊͗͗̍̄̈̓͐͌̊̃̒͋͆͒͆̃̊̄̀̄͆̒̓̉̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2̶̜̈̋0̵͖̀05 at the end of the seã̸̜̓s̷͗ͅo̴͚̓̐n̶̬̮̍͌. Causes Vriskamel to FUCKING DIE.

Ellie gets up super fast despite being ran over full speed. Ellie goes to the car and grabs the dying body of Vriskamel as Spider-Man leaves the scene. Vriskamel stares up at Ellie with golden eyes.

“I am dying, scoobs,” Vriskamel says. Ellie cries a bit, but I think it’s because of the fact that she was just ran over. “Take this.” Vriskamel says. She hands Ellie a map.

“Don’t fucking aknowledge this until it is plot relevant though, you stupid whore ass cunt fuck bitchhole skank.” Vriskamel dies for real this time.

Ellie lets out a scream and throws the map at me. She hits the ground and cries.

“Ellie are you okay?” Adrian askes gayly.

“Who are you?” Ellie responds

O)MG???? ELLIE LOST HER MEMORY?? SHE GOT AMNESIA FOROM TRAUMA AND CAR CRASH????????

I told you I pray for the wicked on the weekends.


	17. Ȓ̸̨̡̡͔̱̻̤̠͇̗̙̜̰̳̤̭̜̯̩̆̅̈͗̉̿ͅE̴͙̼͂̒͂̓͘D̶̛̪̲̖̬̳͎̓̔͒̾͋͑͐̔̒̿̈̊͌̾̇͐̕ͅA̶̡̡̨̛̛̪͍̠̲̦̙͔͇͕̫̩̫͖͙͉͓̬̬͚̾̅̓̾̿̔̎͌͋̌͛̒̒̈̈́̕͘̚͝͠ͅC̴͇͇̘̰͇̫̻̬̞̪̖̬̙̦̙͙͔̫̝͒̐̈́͠ͅT̷͍̗͖̝͕̱͔̞̻̤̦̭̲̥̓̎̉̇̚ͅͅĘ̶̯̲͙̫͉̠̤̳̭̟̩͇͍̻̞͔̪̙͉̐̍͒̌̓̒͋͆̏̅̕͘̚͜Ḑ̶̫̪̫̪̟̪̹͇̦͖̩̖̤̠̥̽͆͗̏͋̄̇̉̒̓̑̊̕͝͝

([REDACTED]’s POV?????)

Uhhh. finally my plans are coming two work! Kat Amarylyss’s b̸̨̛̞̺̯̱͂͑̓͆̐͒̎̏̚a̷̛͙̞̯̞̫̗̝̙̲̫̖͗̉͛͊̓͋͘ͅḅ̸̧̢̪̯̫̦̦̭̗̦́̓͑̋̿̋́͆̕y̸̨͍̼͍͓̘̥̳̿͂͋̄̋̈͊͜͝ ̸͍̘͇̦̲̥̻͙̮̭̳̺̺̔ḭ̷̡̧̪͇̟̔̔̂̋̓͛́̚͜s̵̨̛̻̞͚͇̖̜͌̀̐̇̀̋̍̽̃͌̓̍͘ ̴̛͓͎̀̓̌ṋ̷͎̖̪̺̤̼̲̯͓̤͐͒̑̄̓̈́̒͠ṍ̷̮̯̺͎͔̝͉̍͒̽̇͋͂̃͗̂̒w̸̡̛͍̹͓͈̗̖͎̫̰͎͙̦̝̌̆̊̋̈́̓͛͛͋̄͒ ̷̣̘͕̟͉̤͈̭̫͙̹̭͆͂͒̌́̌̒͊̀͗̏̚͜͠͝ͅḟ̴̳͈͇̮̫̙̥̋̅̅͆͑̏̓͊̈́̒̇͘ͅṷ̵̣͉̼̓̔͑c̸̡͎̈̒͊̾̈́̆͆̕k̸̢̧̛̘͕̱̹̙̒̃̈̍̆̏̂̎̈̋̃̕͝ͅi̷̢̜͔̘̖̳͍̟̩̟̠̪̍̎̅̐̽̈́̂̈̓̽̉͛̃̕̚͜ǹ̷̨̛̥̫̫̺̥̿́͛̂̇̐̑̕̚g̸̼͙͉̫͖̮̼̼͈̻̳͖̓͌̓̋͂͑̋̒͆̕ͅ ̷̭͓͙͚͓̟̝̦͛̓̀͑̽̚M̶̢̢̟̜̯̹̤͈̘̦͍̥̭͔̰̓̃͗̏̾̒̏̐̎͊͒͐̕I̶̫̽͆͐͂̋̔͝N̵̨̧̦̜͎͍̼̣͔̠̤̫̅̅̒E̴̻̥̻̗͛̈!̷̼̠̪̰̞̞̫̮̙̠͍͍͚̉̋̆̀̾̍̑͆̈̕͠ͅͅ!̸͖͐̾̔̌!̷̧̰͈͉̠͖̏ Ĩ̴̧̢̛̫̩͍͓̙̜̥̥̜̤̗̝̳̈́̎̆̓͊͆͆̋̎̑̉̓͛̑̎̾̆̓̔̋̒̍̔͑̈́͌̑͜͝͝͝M̶̢̧̨̨͖̠̥͇̳̖̞̝̭̳̘̲͚̦͈̜̳͕͍̗͕̹͓̳͍̉̑̆́͂͐̓̓̌̓̚͘͝ͅ ̴͖̣͙̬̻̞͔͎̭̭͓͎̭̜̰̜̩̩̺̰̄͛̃̾͒̽̏̊̈̕͘͜ͅP̶̛͈̯̦̣̦̣̞̮̟͙̦̈̎̈́̈̎͂̓̽͂̃̑̓͒̆̕ͅR̶̢̡̛͓̼͇͙̺̗͉͎͍̯̗͙̖̙͓͙̻̳̹̣̤̪̯̣͕̼̼̦̮̊̍͑̄̒̌̀͗̈́̒̒̆̒͌͛̒̒̒͒̍̆͐̚̚̚͠ͅE̶̢̘͎͙̱̱̳̩͕̭̓̾͋̃͒̌̍͋̎̅͋̈́͆̔̈́̓͆̒͘̕͜Ģ̷̢̨̧͚̭̱͙̣̦͓̩͙̦̗̮͈̲̦̦͈͖̮̰͓̤͉̰̹̐̃̿͗͝N̷̛̻̺̻͍̦͓͍͖͐͌͒͊̽̈́̈́̎̉̍͐̿̇̃͑̑̎̋̌̾͊̕͘̚̚̚͜͠A̸̱̻͙̝̗̭͇̪̠͚͎͚̝̖͈̭̍̃͌̓̍̏̈̑͊̿̓͂̊͘͝͠ͅN̷̡̨̧̧̛̞͖̳̩̬̟̗̝͈̦̠̜̬̦̣̦̳̤̫̳̬̙̲̠̣̮̺̗̳̑̄̓͐͋̉̎̎̒͊̅͆̍̽̅̀̚̕Ţ̶̧̰̮̹͕͔̬̙͓̫͈̬͈͙̹͖͍̺͙̗̘͈̈͋͛̒͊̅̌̄̀͊͛̓̃̄͊̽̚̕̕̕͠͝ ̸̡̧̰̯͓͉͓̝͍͚͔̰̗͚̜̟̟̯͍̙̜̓́̉̔̔̆͊̿͑́́͒͗͊̈́̉̈́̕̕ͅͅB̷̺̐I̸̛̝̍̿̏͑̇͛͑͒͑̿̉̽̋͋̓̍͐̇͊͘͠͝͠Ť̸̘͓̺̜̟̻̱̯̑͌͐̉͒̃̽͝͝ͅC̶̢̧̢̗̪̺̣͕̤̮͈̣̙̰̬̝̳̟̰̣͕̝̪̄H̸̡̘̳̱͍͚́̔͗̎̾͂̋́̔̽͝͠Ę̷̤̬̘͍̲̮̠͙̻̘̖̫̮͉̭̬͎̠͖̭̮͓̳͖̘̜̒̅̏̇͂̃̔̂̆̋͂̊̂̿̂̑̕͜͝Š̵̢̨̟̖̹̲̯͍͕̳̙͇̗̞͚͙̩͖̩̦̻̻̝̣̥̙̔̓̃̌̇̄̏͂͆̇̈́̔̈́͛̑̒͘ So basically also the ş̵͆t̸͇̓ű̶̢p̷͕̒i̵̧͑d̸͙̅ ̶̥̃f̶͓̈ủ̸̢c̵̳͠k̸̝͂i̴͔͝n̵͇͘g̶̞͂ ̷̡͊ẁ̷̲h̴̭̅o̸͎͗r̷̭͠e̶̘͗ ̶̜̆v̶̻͝ŗ̷̄i̴̙͊s̵͇̏ķ̵̅a̴̳̐m̵̭̂e̷̠̐l̴̪͊ ̵͑ͅs̷̤e̵̹̓r̶͉͂k̵̝͆ḛ̶̂t̵͔ ̴̥̈́ḯ̶̥s̵̓͜ ̷̘͆d̷̫͆ẹ̵̅ả̶̫d̴̺͗ ̶̩͆a̷͖̚n̴̬̔d̴́͜ ̶̥͂ṇ̶̌ỏ̸̱ ̵͖̆w̷̜̒a̶̙͒ỳ̷̖ ̸̦̉ŵ̴̺i̶̺͒l̵̡̔l̶͖̽ ̸͙̐s̴̳͘h̷̳̋e̴̦̚ ̸̲̐o̴͚̍r̶̹͝ ̵̒͜h̴̪̑ẻ̵̟ṛ̴̃ ̷̛͎c̸̼̑o̵̦͆m̶̩̑p̷̮̆o̵̝͌n̷͓͊e̶͚ń̷̬t̷̯̕s̸͠ͅ ̸̞̀e̸̳̚v̵́ͅe̷̜̕r̴̝̾ ̶̱̅c̵̯̊o̵̳͑m̶͇͠è̴͇ ̶̳̄b̶̞͝a̴̜͒ç̴̏k̴͙̂.

I will type a new paragraph so you can read me better but i cannot get rid of my cursed text because it is just part of my very Q̶̧̘̱̘͈̹͍̜̣̪̮͕͓̣̘̱̼̖̜̤̩͇͇̙̟͗̽͛̂͋̐͋̀̃͗̓̍̇̃̉́̍̾͆́̂̈̉̾̑́̑̓͊͌̈́́̓̂̐̉̈̉͂̈́͋͒̓̾̈́͘͘̚͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅŲ̷̢̡͖͔̣̮͕͕̜̹̩͓̳̲̝̜̮̣̩̣̳̣̪̝͚̤̖̖̲̟͎̮̼̻̳̙̪͈͖̯͕͇̲̘͎̰͇͚͚̖̌̒̊̃̊̾̋ͅͅĮ̶̡̪̫̩̹͇̦͕̭̠͌̑͆̀͐͊̓́̏̍͆̇̕͝͝R̶̛̺͖͖̯̤̰͇̬͇̠͓̩̘̯̫̩̭̞̩̰̺̤͛͒̊̽̈́̓͂̎̒̈͛͋̑̂̈̚͝͠͝K̴̢̧̧̩̯̖̘̟͔̗̫̱̗̣̮̼̠̟̞͉̘̥͉͍͎̩͎̞͚̹͎̼̬̯̟͕̬̺͚͉̭͙̘̙̙̫̘̝͕̰̯̜̪͇̟̟̺͚͆͐̑̊̄͐̂̋͛̈̑͛̓̅̑͘̕͜͠Ŷ̴̨̡̢̢͙̜͓̪͎̫̠̗̤̻̰̦̹̤̻͔̻̣̖͈̰̗͙͎̱̦̬̩̮͕̘͙̙̯̥̺̻̮̩̗̯̫͖̟̮͙̊̐̿̇̆͆͊̔͛̓̋͋͒̍̍̈́̎̒͊̀͘͜͝͠ͅͅ nature!!!

Anyways the baby I have stolen from the stupid bitch k̸̢̛͇̘̟̍̄̑̂̈̾̄̚͘a̶̻͎̞̎͆̈́̏̀̔̓͝͠t̵̢̳͉͖̼̟͍̳̀̄͜͝ ̸̪̉͂͋̈́̽ä̵͚̩̘͔́͐̈́m̶̙̅̏̓́̓̽̈́͝ä̵̛̠̖̼̪́͋̏͌͑͂̆̑̚ŗ̶̹̄͐y̶̧͔̞͆͝l̷̪̺͑́̋y̵̧̰̑̊̐̆̉̏͛̏̕͝͠s̵̛̠͖̮̹̼̠͗̅̅̆̑͒’s stupid ugly baby. I am going to name it c̴̡͎̟͓̪̯͔̘͔͍͋͌͂̆̿̀̔̉̌̚r̶̢̢̢̛̬̫̙̓͐̈̉̇͝͝ỳ̶̭̩̭̖̤̓̋̇̔͘͘͝͝t̴̩͋́̑̀̋͛̿͝p̵̗̏̍̋̑̏t̶̢̺̝̳̥͙̱͎͔͓̋̊̿̓̕s̶̼̘̼̝̩̖̮̏̉̅͝͝ņ̷̡͙̫̳̼̼̿̀͗͊̈͆̂̚̚͜ḭ̴̤̹̏͂͆͘f̸̜͉̠̮͛̉̄͂͊͆̈̊f̸̨͚̝͚̣̳̥̜̒͒e̵̢͚̹̼̹̞̅̅̌r̸̬̦̈́̽ ̷̹̰̆̿͘p̸͙̖̰͎̌̊̈́͑̏̀͝ä̶͙͚͕́̂̿̋͒̓̏̌n̵̪̦̍̀̄̕t̸͕̫͇͈̘̄̉̃͜ȳ̸̧̰͈̖̂̀̄͘w̶̨̡̡̦̝̥̥̯̪̪̎͗̋̄̌̈́͑̓͒î̸̛̲͙̯͖̝̍f̵̭̩̄͑͌̒͑̈̂̆̉̃f̷̥̹̘̗͒͋̃̽̽̔̒̈́̈́

So basically the moral of the story is that tghat bitch D̴̞͑̋e̶̠͐ͅz̷͂ͅz̸̠͌i̵̘̋ ̶͖̰͒Ŕ̴̻o̶͕͋b̵̙̦͂ǐ̶̧̚n̸̡̳̈́s̵͙̐͝ǫ̶͖̅n̸̫͚̔͑ is dumbf uck and now i have free evil h̴̬̟̦̩͍͇̺̣͍̹̻̫͍̘̠͎̼͚͉͈͋̂͜é̴̜͔̲̳̹̆̈̋̍͛̄͋̂̒́̅̉͛͛͊̚̕͝͝n̵̡̧̛̳̲̼̖̟̭͛̅̅̌͛̆͐͐̒́̿̎͛̅̓̅͝͝c̸̡̨̻̳͚̫͔̠̬̗̜̳̟̘̝̋̆̄͛̉̈́̅̄͋̃͊̈́̆̆̉́͐̎̚͜͝͝͠ͅh̸̬͇̥͎̳̽̇͗̋̒̄̈̽̇͌̈́͑̅͗̌̽͑͘̕͝m̷̡͔͚̰̦̾̐͗͌̏̊̑̂̔͑̄͆̽̉̏́͘͘͝a̶̤͈̬̠͉̱̻̳̗͚͍̝̣̜̞͚̬̰̙͔̓̒̽̔̔̈́̑̓̇̕͘͜ͅn̴̛͇͖͙͇͈͔̠̟̳̫̿͑̓̔͌̌͋̚͠ͅ ̷̧̧̭̞̫̺̬̻̥̼̘̜̬͙͇̘̬͋̈́̃̾̃͠ş̵͇̰͔͈̪̼̝̗̖̼̟͖̻͉͖͕̋͛̆̓̅̈́̈́̎͌̆̇̉̈́̀͂͛̀͋͘̕̕l̶̡̛͇̠̗̟̱͈̪̪͓̣̤̖͇̓̎͒͛͂̈́̈́̐̇̈́́͑̈́͘̚a̵̻͋̄͊̆̄̔̅́͂̑̐͛͘͠v̸̢̧̫͕͔͉̰͉̹̥̖̗̟͖̺̍̆̿̈͜͝ͅȩ̶̣̝̠͍̞͈̗͇̝̪̮̫̯͖̰̦̠̤͕̤͈͒͋͋̌̅̋̓͘͜ͅ ̴̦̻̐̓̕͝s̶̛̞͍̫͚͔̭̥͙̰̤͎̱̭̫͕̭͙̪͈̪̓̓͐͐̈́́̒͑͂̈̿͒͑͂̋͝͠͠ͅo̵̮̯̫͇̺̮͎̗̗̍̏̊̒́͌̃n̸̛͈̻͚̜̞̲̙̓͐͊̿̎͠͝ ̵̢̨̛͉͍͙̀̔̎̍̓̉͐̈́̊̆͆̾̇͐͘͘͝͝\̸̧̗̝̤͖̯̠̾̿̅̑̔̓͌͂̽́̄͑͌̎͌͛͘̚͘͝͝ç̷͓̮͈͚͚̅̂̈͊͆̒̉̇͂̑̓̕̚͘͝h̶̡̨̧͔̟̳͔̠̼̬̲̱̤̲̩̽͗̃̿̑̈́́͘͝i̴͍̽͒̎̾̈́̓͘d̵̢̛̛̮̟̦̳͕̟̣̒̇͐̐̿̀͌͛̓̈́̋͊̋̋̔̇̕͝ ̵̧̨̨̛̥̠̤̰̭̳̻͎̺̜̟̠͕̤̳̆͌̋̿̇͘͠

Thanks for reading my chapter i worked very hard to w̵̡̨̨̧̢̛̼̦͖͈̼̗̠͙̻͎̦̝̯̥̤̹̲͔͎̟͈͚̜̺͎̫͍̣̱̺̘̹̹͉̫͚͈̰̻̥̞̗͓̬̬̪̒͊͂̎́̿̐̐̏̂̀͋͑́̿̑̎̈̐͐̈́͆́̈̈́͊̈́̅̒̈́͘͘̚͘͠͝ͅr̴̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̢̨̛̭͇͔͕̮͙̤̟͈͇̲͔̘̟͚͉̰̥͓͖͉̤̳̠̬͇̟͚̳̬̥̻̝̰͕̦̹̞̬̬̜͔̗̲͓̘̙̣̄̈̍̔͗͒̉̽̍̃̽͝͝ͅͅį̷̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̤̖͇̳͖͇̣̰̱͕̮̖͚̯͍͈͓̤͉̺̗͍̲̻̺̟̖͉̩͈͖̤̱̻͚̰͖̩̠̮̥̥̗̣̞̲̮̤͈̍̉͌̿̑̈̇͒̇͊̅̀͑͑̎̊̌̈́͑͗̒̒͑͑͑̎̂̾͌̐͆̈́̎̆̓͌̌̓̔̅͊͑̓̓͐̆͒́̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝ͅt̸̛̳̩͔̥̼͙͉̫̱̭̣̩̯̀̃̒͆͐͂͂͊̿̓̋̏͌͆́̆͗̓̃́͗̅́͒̅̿̄̊̑̏̎̓͆͗̊̈́̒̕̕͘̚͜͝͝ͅȩ̶̡̨̧̨̡̻̮̞̼̥̻͕̖̣̥̙̦̞͇̻̞̝͕̭͔͓͓͍̰̭̫̪̱̮̫̠͕͎͓̠̹̖̘͕̯͕̤͙͉̫͙̮̟̩̦̯̰̄͆̈̈́͋͊̄̽̑̈́̎̽̏̍̒̂̏̒̉͊̎̄̃͋̽͊̋͌̅̕̕͜͝͝ this chapter.


	18. Ellie has no memories?

(Kat’s POV)

So I am at the hospital right now because I heard from my best friend Dezzi Robinson that our mutual friend Ellie Civic got run the f*ck over. I am really worried, so I totally forgot the fact that I lost my baby and that I should probably be in the hospital myself.

Blaze is next to me as we rush into the hospital room, where Dezzi and Adrian already were standing. Adrian is crying tears of blue windex that stain his soft cheeks. He’s also making windex noises.

“Is Ellie okay?” I asked. Dezzi looks up at me, with a slight longingness to her eyes, but I don’t notice it because as the love interest character, I need to be oblivious to any advances by my inevitable partner.

“She doesn’t remember anything.” Dezzi says, tilting her head, her makeshift emo bangs covering her eye as a single twinkling tear forms perfectly on her eye. She is wearing a lot of Pray for the Wicked merch, but I never really liked that album. “But it get’s worsed.” Dezzi says, looking up, “She-s’... She.. .Shehehs….she..”

“Spit it out, RObinson!”

Ellie perks up out of her bed. She says “ビッチIクソ愛ホンダブランド車そうクソクソ聖なるクソクソ”

I scream. ELLIE IS JAPANESEEEE???????

“Ellie is Japanese?” I ask.

“Ellie is Japanese.” Dezzi says.

“エリーは車です” Ellie says

Now that I am looking closer at Ellie, she didn’t look exactly like normal ellie. I have to look really close but now that I see it. She definately has anime eyes. Where did she even get those?

  
This is what they look like. But it’s okay I guess, I support her descisionsa ll the time because she is my best friend. Well  
Friend.

Blaze looks at me and scoffs.

“Ellie is a stupid bitch for getting run over by that whore Vriskamel.”

“Don’t swear Blaze.”

“Okay sorry baby.” Blaze kisses me and I blush. Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man.

Dezzi is angery.

Ellie says “ねえ、私は告白があります。私は実際に変装したホンダの芝刈り機です。” We all ignore Ellie though because we don’t actually speak anime language. Dezzi is practically fuming because Blaze kissed me.

“So Ellie do you actually have amnesia? Or are you just Japanese.”

“はい、私は健忘症があります。車以外は何もしません。” She responds, blinking her huge sweet anime eyes so sweetly, I can’t help but nyah and kawaii a little bit but that is alright because Ellie gave me a “nyah” pass back in 5th grade. She doesn’t remember that though I guess.

“Do you remember the nyah pass, Ellie?”

“私は今猫の耳を持っています” She says, and then a pair of cat ears pop out of seemlingly no where and twitch sweetly. I don’t know what she said or how she did that but I am just honestly mystified by this entire experience. I won’t ask any more questions I decide.

Ellie begins to start to sit up, and her blanket falls so we make a HORRIBLE FUCKING DISCOVERY THAT MAKES ME INSTNATLY SUICIDAL.

She has the big anime tits. She has the big fucking anime tits. I usually censor myself but this is just so enraging. We need to get rid of her amnesia asap. Her tits even have the stupid anime jiggle physics where they do whatever the fuck they want even though it makes no sense at all.

“” Ellie says, it’s the only thing I have heard her say in english since i entered this fucking room, and somehow she retained her zingers, which admittadly is a relief. Who would be the funny knee slapper character if not Ellie?

I decide to take my own stab at being the knee slapper character.

“” I say.

Ellie looks at me, “笑わなかった“ She says. “また、私は新しい名前を持っています, さき日本語”

F*ck my life! Fuck Saki Japanese!


	19. Potions and Pink Drinks

(Dezzi’s POV)

It’s Monday, 2 whole days since Ellie Accord became Saki Japanese. Looking at her, it’s pretty obvious that her car-parents aren’t really happy at the developments as her, her cat tail and her newfound anime breasts are covered in tire tracks. Really makes me sad to see her getting abused, but I guess it’s not really my place to do anything.

It’s 3rd hour right now and actually my study hall, which happens to have the whole gang in it. Me, Kat, Blaze, Saki Japanese, TJ, Bruce, Quinn, Adrian, Andy, Grey, White, Black, Jimmy Carter Mikette, Licorice, May and even our favorite teacher, Ms E. (She wasn’t teaching this class though she jiust happens to be there right now.)

But also in this class are the MEAN GIRLS, which really sucks because I don’t like meanies. There is three of them, the least powerful is Ketsy Nyah. She is a cute neko cat girl, but also wont hesitate to roast the fuck out of you. DOn’t mistake her for NOT being a gamer girl because this girl really games. She was often seen wearing black beats headphones, even when she wasn’t listening to music. She had a grey hoodie on all the time with some green russian text, but none of us knew what it said. SHe was often heard saying “I wanna be tracer” and even making tiktoks sometimes.

The second meanest girl is named Toxi Poops. It’s obvious by her name that she is a toxic piece of SHIT. She wore the most obnoxious clothes she could probably pull out of her closet. BRIGHT NEON pink leggings, a NEON GREEN tanktop, those converse boots that go up to her thighs. The convers are neon BLUE. But also the converse boots are cut so her toes can stick out the the front like sandals or something. She also dyed her hair every single day so it was a new annoying neon color. Today it was highlighter yellow.

The biggest and baddest bitch was Ryan Marx. Don’t get her wrong, she is evil as fuck, but she has a soft spot for Karl Marx, who she took after. She was exteremely tall and didn’t have any eyelids. She didn’t often speak but her glare was enough to make you feel absolute shame. She has short curly-ish brown hair that has a single hammer and sickle shaved into her head. She wears a long flowing dress with the communist red sparkles and a yellow hammer and sickle on her chest.

I scoff as the mean girls walk apst me and go to their seats, snickering amongst themselves, probably making fun of someone. Next to me, Saki Japanese was shouting out some japanese bullshit. I can’t help but notice but her style had changed quite a bit since she lost her memories and was, well, Ellie Accord. Saki Japanese was wearing an extremely short school girl skirt, which her pink cat tail poked out from under. She was wearing blue striped panties that poked out of the bottom of her skirt, because what kind of anime girl would she be if you didn’t see her panties at least once.She wore a white school girl shirt that had individual pockets for her boobs so you can really see that anime boob definition. Her tail curled and ears twitched. I noticed her regularly brown curly hair had began a transformation into a pinkish hue.

“ツンデレではないが、あなたはばかです！へへ” Ellie, i mean, Saki said, I still don’t know what she’s saying but I think I heard ‘tsundere’ and ‘baka’. Whatever. Saki begins to rustle through her backpack furiously before pulling out a bottle with a juicy looking pink liquid inside which sloshed about like waves in the ocean. It seemed to sparkle and glow a bit. A note on the side said “ラブポーション”, but too my luck also had a translation below that said “(Love potion)”

“Bitch the fuck are you going to do with that?” I ask. Saki giggles and gets up. I roll my eyes and during the eye rolling, I notice Blaze and Kat sitting together. I get an idea suddenly. I stand up with Saki and grab the Love potion forcefully from her hands, causing her to whimper and her cat ears to droop. I go over to Kat and Blaze and hold the potion in front of me.

“Hey, Kat. I got you a pink drink from starbucks.” I say. Kat perks up. Being an vsco girl, she LOVES pink drinks from starbucks! But once she gets a look at the bottle, she narrows her gaze, confused.

“Dezzi, that doesn’t look like a pink drink to me.” She says in her sweet voice. Blaze scoffs and wraps an arm around Kat. I frown and bunch my eyebrows in anger. I push the bottle even further.

“I promise you, it’s a pink drink.” I say, instead of kat takin the bottle like I intended, Blaze grabbed it by the neck, spinning it a bit and causing the sparkly pink liquid inside to slosh around. She then popped the cork out and looked inside. Saki Japanese runs up behind me, making those weird anime girl noises like “awwaaaa~ uwo?~ nnnneyyeah?~” she grabs my shoulder and looks at Blaze holding the bottle.

“それはピンクの飲み物ばかではない” Saki says, but no one listens to her japanese nonsense. Blaze takes a wiff of the potion and gags.

“Smells like ass!” She says. She pops the cork back in and throws it, causing it to land on the mean girl’s table. I am shocked it doesn’t break, but it is now teetering dangerously close to the edge of the table. Saki lets out a loud anime scream and her eyes turn pure white with a thick black outline. You know, classic anime fear face.

I watch helplessly as Toxi Poops picks up the bottle and stares at it closely before smiling.

“Oh look Ketsy! It’s a pink drink.” She says. Ryan just stares, not saying anything as Toxi opens the bottle. She presses her lips to the rim and Saki is panicing, running towards the girls with waving arms and tears streaming on her cheeks.

“番号！馬鹿！私はそれを使って炎に私を愛させようとしていました！” Saki yells. Toxi then drinks the entire potion in one gulp, licking the last drops from her lips. Once the potion is down the hatch, she drops the bottle, causing it to shatter.

“” says Saki Japanese. Toxi looks up and sees Ketsy.

“K-Ketsy, you look beautiful today.” says Toxi. I gasp. THAT POTION WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR KAT!!!!


	20. Nevermind guys we backin up.

(Kat’s POV)  
Dezzi is freaking out right now because that obvious love potion she gave me was drank by the local mean girl Toxi Poops. She thought I wouldnt notice that it was in fact a love potion and not a pink drink, but I still don’t understand why she gave it to me? Maybe she wants me to be more in love with Blaze. Bold of her to assume I don’t love my baby daddy/mommy(?). Well, not any more because I lost the baby.

Toxi Poops just admit her undying love to Ketsy Nyah, and now the entire room was cold and uncomfortable. Toxi poops was pretty and so was ketsy nyah, but totally a different type of pretty so this wasn’t a good match.

“Uh.. Toxi, I think you meant to say that to ELLIE, wait. Uh. I mean. Saki Japanese,” Ketsy says, pumping her hip out in a sassy way. God Ketsy is so sassy. Toxi frowns and thinks for a moment.

“Oh yeah. Hey Saki Japanese, I love you.” Toxi says, turning to the cute anime girl. Saki Japanese gasps dramatically. (A/N: Ketsy has the power to rewrite the narrative!!! XD Ketsy: shh dont tell them that!!)

“ばか私はあなたを愛していない!” Saki Japanese says. Toxi Poops GASPS and begins to cry dramatically. From her crying I thought that she got rejected.

“Oh my god !! Of course we can date, you beautiful anime tiddy girl you!” Toxi says, holding her hands together. Ryan scoffs and Russianly says ‘tsk’.

“何を待つ” She animes. Toxi grabs Saki Japanese and hugs her, squeezing the cute anime neko girl’s boobs because they are so huge and make no sense. Saki’s boobs then begin to shake violently because boob physics. Suddenly Toxi kisses Saki on the lips and the entire class gasps.

“THis isn’t very economic.” Says Jimmy Carter Mikette from the side of the room. TJ covers their eyes with a lot of struggle because they have two hands and four eyes. Toxi’s eyes widen suddenly and she covers her mouth, backing away from Saki Japanese.

“S-Saki-chan!” Toxi says between her fingers. “I- I am pregnant now because we kissed!” Saki Japanese f*cking screams.

I stand up and slam my hands on the desk, I am literally so shook right now honestly. Then suddenly I have a thought, a not very pleasant thought. I move away from Blaze who watches me closely with an agape mouth. I stand in front of Toxi and look her up and down for awhile before finally speaking my mind.

“I. I lost my baby.” I say, a few tears coming into the corners of my eyes. Toxi stares at me with huge confused eyes. “ANd now you are pregnant.”

“Kat, you stupid freaking bitch I don’t know what you are talking about I swear to god I will step on your god damn feet a couple times at least three times you are so stupid o course im pregnant no one eve fucking cares you lost your baby you are just a loser emo and im a prep so i am coded in my coding to fucking hate your stupid ass because yous uck buttholes i hope you step on a lego and puke blood.”

“You took my FUCKING BABY.” I say, clenching my fists. I slam my fist into my hand to prove I mean busines. Toxi smirks and steps on my BRAND NEW SHOES. I gasp and then slap her with my hydroflask that I had been holding the whole time. Toxy frowns and is now bruised on the cheek.

“Stupid Knave, this is my baby. I just got pregnant by Saki Japanese.” She frowns and gives me an angry thumbs down. My arms are shaking now like earthquakes. BEhind her, I can see that Ryan is getting really fucking angry. We can tell because his eyelids are growing back and that only happens when she is really angry. She suddenly T-Poses, causing the ground in the study hall to shake below us and the ground begins to quake strongly, causing everyone to fall down. Ryan’s eyes begin to glow a bright white that is super blinding and she levitates.

“Тишина Шлюха” Ryan says in a powerful booming voice. Tears begin to form in my eyes and I slide back towards my girlfriend Blaze, who grabs me randomly around my shoulders, probably to protect me or some gay shit. Toxi is looking scared.

“” says Saki Japanese, begining to cry. “毒の女の子は私の芝刈り機の子供を妊娠しています” Ryan looks at the feeble anime girl and frowns, stopping immediately.

“My bad, forgive me, Miss Japanese.” She says. Her eyelids go away again. I sigh in relief. Dezzi begins to stand up and walk over to me but suddenly the bell rings.


	21. MUSICAL AUDITIONS!!!!

(Dezzi’s POV)

It’s ater school now and tonight happens to be the night of auditions for THE MUSICAL HEATHERS THE MUSICAL! I am trying out tonight and I am really really hoping for the part of Veronica Sawyer. ANyways I am sitting outside of the choir room waiting for the thing to start. I am looking around to see who else is auditioning. I notice Black in the corner of the hall and my face goes cold. Black is trying out? But he stole my future wife’s baby potentially? I look away and see who else is there. The mean girls are there, May Scriptwriter, Saki Japanese and Andy and Jimmy Carter Mikette. 

Before I can get up and move out of Black’s sight, I suddenly feel myself being pulled towards him by a slimy sensation. A tentacle is wrapping around my neck and I gag. No one around me aknowledges this so I wonder if anyone else can even see it. 

I am suddenly face to face with the sneering gaze of Black. He smirks a little bit, his smoky breath choking me and making me feel ill. 

“Mm. Dezzi, trying out for the musical too?” He says, his tentacle grip on my neck growing tighter. I grab onto the slimy tentacle and try and tug it off, but to no avail. He smiles wider. “Well so am I! I’ll have you know, your wish is my c̴̰̝̐̒ǫ̴̼̽̃m̸̧͜͝͝m̷̨̭̒̎a̴̯͗ṉ̷̛d̶͕̝̓” 

“Yeah okay, what did you do?” I ask between gasps for air. He snickers.

“I took Kat’s baby away.” He says, lifting me off the ground. I grab at the tentacles one more, growing more and more desperate by the moment. I dig nails into thick slimy flesh, closing my eyes.

“You WHAT?” I manage.

“Her baby is mine. I am pregnant now,” He explains. He lifts me even higher and I see dark spots at the corners of my vision like stormclouds. My head feels dizzy and I start to lose myself, barely hearing what he is saying anymore. 

“And I will use this baby to take over the highschool and kill everyone.” He says. After that I pass out completely. 

-

I finally woke up and everyone was gone from the auditions, the school was dark and empty and there was an extreme lack of sound. I felt like I could barley open my eyes, feeling sleep crusted over them like a thick layer of hardened frosting.

I took a deep breath but it felt like the hours I was passed out that I had been breathing in gallons and gallons of thick smoke and breathing out tall licking flames. 

I finally managed my eyes to open all the way. In the corner of my vision instantly detects a malicious looking shadow which quickly escapes my field. I quickly stand up and whirl around, despite the aching of my muscles begging me not to.

As I turned, nothing appeared to be behind me, I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding. When I begin to relax, the sudden glimmer of a knife reflects the little remainders of light into my eye. I felt it’s cold metal radiating a dangerous aura as I tightened my neck, desperate to take any measures to get my sensitive throat away from harms way.

A familiar scent stings my nose and I can feel a hot breath painting the back of my head, I instantly feel woozy.

“I helped you through your audition during your nap, sweetie pie.” The raspy voice slurred. I shut my eyes in relief as the knife is quickly removed from my throat by the familiar figure. My attacker slides around me and into my vision.

Face to face with Black was almost more horrifying than having him holding you from behind with a knife to your neck. He stares at me with a chuckle and the ground begins to change just like they did during our first meeting.

“What do you want, Black.” I say through my teeth. He frowns and water and tentacles begin to lap at my ankles, smoke forcing its way into my respiration.

“I mind controlled you through your audition so you didn’t miss it. I held open those sleepy eyelids and moved that slack jaw to singing.” He explains, with a gross amount of sweetness to it. I hold back gags.

“Show some appreciation, Dezzi.” He says. He stands up taller, but he keeps going up and up, hoisted by gutter water that seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

“Your Veronica baby, and let me be your Jason Dean.” He smirks. He then snaps and everything is gone.


	22. Freaking Out

(Blaze’s POV)  
I get home and feel instant anger when I slam the huge expensive doors shut, cracking the gold accents. My dad, Freddy Freaker comes running from his man cave, muscles rippling under his shirt. I stare at him with dead eyes and he just stares back.

“Blaze sweetie what is wrong?” He says. I notice he is holding my new sibling, Ezalb. Her face resembles that of my dad’s new husband, Lightning McQueen and it fills me with an insatiable rage. My face remained straight though. She also demands to be held despite being my age.

“that stupid bitch Dezzi Robinson tried to give my very serious girlfriend a love potion.” I say, my voice jittering slightly. Dad stares with his big eyes and Ezalb begins to cry.

“Don’t swear” dad says and I roll my eyes, being the rebellious teenager I am. Freddy frowns and sighs, knowing he can’t fight my rebellion.

“Can you watch your sister for a bit? I need to go to the store and get some new Gucci clothes.” He says, handing me Ezalb. She’s really heavy and stares at me with a strange gaze.

My dad leaves, and I am home alone with Ezalb. Ezalb suddenly pushes out of my hold and her face morphs into boredom. I’m really angry she would treat me like this.

While her back is turned I pull out my hugest katana from my breasts. The clinking of metal causes Ezalb to turn and look at me, her face changing to fear.

“blaze, sis, what are you doing ??” She asks. I frown and swing my katana at her, barely missing her head. My sword sticks into the wood next to her head and she screams.

“Blaze! Please don’t hurt me!”

“I must fucking kill!” I yell. Anger has consumed me and I grow huge claws and horns and fangs. I’m going full feral.  
(A/N: blaze has feral powers because … hehe you will find out in future chapters.  
Ketsy: hey I’m here altering the narrative  
Me; go away ketsy)  
_**(ALSO- EXTREME GORE WARNING FROM THIS POINT UNTIL MARKED OTHERWISE)**_  
In my feral haze I drop the sword and wrap my clawed hand around Ezalb’s neck, causing her to cough and sputter. I quickly throw her to the ground and step on her face. I forgot to mention this but I wore some sharp stilettos this morning.

‘My heel begins to break my sister’s skin, sinking into her flesh as blood begins to bubble at the surface and stains my white shoes.

I take my shoe off and grab her arm, tugging hard until I hear a gross crack and it detaches, causing a loud scream. Blood is pouring over my arms as I discard the limp limb and stare at my prey.

I put my sharp claw to her chest and trace it around for a moment before ripping off her shirt, giving me easier access to begin carving.

I allow my claws to sink in, a dull sloshing sound meeting my hands as I make it into her ribs, grabbing and cracking the bones like they are pencils. I smile at the satisfying cracks and find her heart.

I quickly cut the aorta and tug it out, barely able to get it out intact, but when I see it, I smile. Ezalb is limp now, turning bluer and bluer as her blood leaves her. I take this moment to begin my feast, taking a huge bite into her ventricles. Blood drips down my face.  
(_**GORE OVER)**_

Ezalb is dead now at my hands and my claws, fangs and horns disappear as I finish consuming my sister’s severed heart. I stand up quickly and suddenly the door handle begins to turn.

My blood runs cold knowing my dad wouldn’t be happy to see that I have killed his favorite child.

I do the only thing I know to do. I retreat.


	23. Saki Japanese’s Wacky Journey

(GUEST CHAPTER. WRITTEN BY ELLIE)

(Saki’s POV)

(A/N This is canon even though it takes a couple days trust me, also listen to this [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJCFGIMqKOBS-O-NKNUpbrb_r8k-srRIo) on shuffle)

300 years ago a man of pure evil used a hat to gain ultimate power. He became invincible in all conditions except for when the sun is out. You may think vampire but this is much worse. He fought my Great Great Great Grandfather, Sam Accord, who almost defeated him. 3 months ago this man of pure evil was seen again. This man’s name? Fiero Pontiac. He is a danger and a menace. He lost his hand in a fight with my Great Great Great Grandfather, which he then replaced with my Great Great Great Grandfather’s hand! When Fiero awoke from his 300 year slumber he brought with him a great power in which hands of evil could be the end of the world as we know it. This power? We call them Skips, a manifestation of one’s soul in the form of a Vehicle turned into an anime character, which can only be seen by others who possess a similar power. My parents weren’t always Civics, it’s only because of the power, no curse, that Fiero has released upon this world has taken full control of my parents, and if I do not defeat him and free my parents from this curse, they will be stuck as Civics for the rest of their lives.

Now I bet you’re wondering who we are? The crew is me, Saki Japanese which means Ellie Accord in english btw, my Skip is a [HRR216VLA](http://cdnmedia.endeavorsuite.com/images/organizations/0d70a0b6-1101-42a7-bc8e-5449088475bf/inventory/10089140/honda%20hrr216vla.jpg) anime girl, a quick, powerful, and precise Formula 1 Car. I do not yet know my Skip’s special ability.

Next we have Godbert Godbica. A man who’s Skip was revealed after a horrible rallying accident. His Skip is a mediocre [Williams 2019](https://www.formula1.com/content/dam/fom-website/manual/Misc/Williams2019car/Williams%201.jpg.transform/9col/image.jpg) Formula 1 Car in the form of a lean anime man. He’s a bit of an old soul and man who guides us but does not fight often. His Skip’s special ability is to slow down those who it touches with it’s right foot for a small amount of time. He’s a man of Eastern Europe, perogies and all.

Then we’ve Sepastlan Spinnel. Sepastlan is a world class racer who has taken a break from racing due to his tendency to spin. His Skip is the [Ferrari 126 C2](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Gob2dtBBmn8/maxresdefault.jpg) Formula 1 Car in the form of a buff anime man who really doesn’t like to wear a shirt. He’s a man who’s easy to lose control, which makes his ability fitting in that he can go berserk for a few minutes. In this time he is immensely powerful, almost on par with my Skip, but will be unable to fight afterwards for twice as long as he was berserk. He hails from Austria and speaks like it too.

Lastly there’s Max Verstappen. If that sounds familiar it’s because he’s Jos Verstappen’s son (the guy who died). Jos Verstappen was the man who drove the Honda RA099 Formula 1 prototype which he drove at a test session in Jerez, it’s times were good for a midfield car, especially compared to other, better funded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumed to engine supplying instead for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2005 at the end of the season. Max’s Skip is a bright red bull for some reason no one really knows why. His ability is that his Skip can charge at people with immense force. He’s also Dutch and won’t shut the fuck up about it.

Me and the boys have tracked down Fiero to Madrid, Spain. We took a plane to Madrid and on the way we had a fight on the plane, here’s how it went down:

“Zis plane is awfully quite… Zhmm.” Sepastlan said. He believed there was another Skip user on the plane with us. “Zi am quite zertain there is a man on zis plane who zhe power of a Skip.” We didn’t believe him.

“You’re speaking nonsense man, trust me I know because I’m dutch.” Max said putting on his limited edition Max Verstappen Spa 2019 Orange hat. “If he was here I would’ve killed him already.” He exclaimed confidently. Boy was he wrong.

“I agree with Sepastlan, there’s no way Fiero hasn’t noticed we’re after him. We need to be ready for anyth- hey guys where’s Godbert?” He had suddenly disappeared from his seat, which was strange as he had the window seat. I turned to my right to see that Max and Sepastlan had also disappeared. In fact so had everyone on the plane except for one, shady, ゴゴゴゴ man. “I see, you’re the Skip user. Let me free of your ability or I’ll make you.” I said calmly, in my cool leather jacket and my hat.

“Try me.” he replied with his strange, raspy voice. I couldn’t believe it. His voice was familiar. He was, and I still have trouble believing it, Jos Verstappen.

“Jos, I would say in the flesh but it appears you’re just a pile of bones in a jacket.” I was trying to act cool and tough on the outside but deep down I was freaking the fuck out. “What’d you think of the RA099? Was the grip not enough? You couldn’t seem to keep it on track.” I knew that Jos was powerful, and he hadn’t even revealed his Skip yet, so I was trying to gain the mental upperhand.

“You… You don’t know the real story.” I was shocked, with my focus lost Jos went in for a sweep with his Skip. It was a [Arrows A22](https://racecarsdirect.com/content/UserImages/54725/382655.jpg?v=1) Formula 1 car. His attack was quick but I was able to dodge it. I pulled out my stand too. “I turned a corner and someone was on the track! There was no time to react, I hit them and that was the last thing I saw. Till Fiero brought me back to tell me it was one of your trashy friends with the super strength.” I began to hit him with my signature move, his Skip was good but no match for mine. That moves name? The Albert Einstein, a bunch of calculated hits that hit all of the vital bones in a human body. By the time I was done he had turned to powder.

“Good grief. How am I going to explain this to Max.” It was then I realized I killed him shouldn’t I have returned to the real world? I turned to see Fiero. No mistake this was him. It was his Skip, [a IMSA Pontiac Fiero Race Car](http://gmauthority.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2019/06/Pontiac-Fiero-Race-Car-3-1024x603.jpg), which could summon people to his world, or alternate plane fo existense.

“Interesting. You can move here. No one has been able to do that unless I let them.” And that’s where I am now. I’m scared Fiero is a superbeing, a mastermind. I would’ve thought that the plane made him vulnerable because if I got him out he would certainly die in the sunlight, he was confident enough to fight me here? Good grief this is a sticky situation.

“Fiero. Do you want to die? Release me from your Skip and maybe I’ll let you go.” Ohfuckohshitimgonnapoopmypantsohfuck. Fiero is so scary, I don’t wanna do this but y’know what they say, fake it till you make it!

“Ohohohohohohohoho? You think you have the leverage here? Regardless I shall let you go of my Skip, let’s make this fun.” His had a real fit laughing and has a stupid big grin. His Skip makes a weird motion similar to the woah. But strangely nothing has changed. “Hm… Very interesting, it seems we have skips of the same type.” I was confused and got lost in thought for a second, and then it was back to normal. I was on the plane with Max, Sepastlan, and Godbert. (A/N: I forgot to mention but the plane is empty it’s just them on it but it’s a big plane.)

“Where were zou?” Sepastlan is glad to see I’m back but he’s really confused, which isn’t uncommon.

“I don’t know. Be careful, his Skip can separate us, and you might not be able to survive like I have.” I said, all cool like and stuff.

“Hmph. I could probably take Fiero on my own! Wanna know why? Because I’m dutch!” He said as he pulled out his home Country's flag.

“Confident are we? Let’s see how confident you are after this.” Fiero had a smirk on his face as he disappeared, Godbert going with him. They both came back five seconds later, Godbert beheaded and Fiero back where he was a moment ago.

“Good grief. How confident are you now Max?” It’s sad to see Godbert go but this can lead to character development for Max so I’m okay with it.

“Zou bazterd! Zou killed my bezt friend!” He summoned his Skip, Ferrari Scarlet Red and all, and went berserk. He began to go full force towards Fiero. “Ze ultimate zove! Tifozi zlap!” Sepastlan’s Skip slapped Fiero’s at 300KPH! Amazing force and speed, almost on par with mine. So quick in fact, Fiero didn’t expect it and was surprised.

“Perhaps that is a wake up call. Maybe I should stop playing with my food.” He and Sepastlan were gone for what felt like an eternity, but it was really only half a second. When Fiero came back he had Sepastlan’s head in hand with a chunk of it missing. What’s left is in a pure look of agony and terror. I don’t know if he really is but I hear him screaming.

“That’s it now I’ll take you on! Wanna know why? Because I’m dutch!” Max said as he began to move forward. I put my hand on his shoulder and stopped him. I began to move forward on my own instead. I’m pissed. Motherfucker killed a close friend of mine, and also Godbert.

“Oh? You’re approaching me? I’ve killed half of you and yet you still want to fight me?” Fiero was beginning to laugh as he said this.

“I can’t beat the shit out of you without getting closer.” Forget fear I’m going to kill this guy.

“Wait stop Ellie he’l-” Max’s voice cut off as I was pulled into Fiero’s world thing. I kept walking.

“How did we get here?! What the fuck!?” Fiero was confused. It was then that I realized my Skip’s hidden ability was the same as his. This would be a fight of pure strength and cunning. We began to throw punches at each other at full speed. Our Skip’s fists probably hitting 500KPH. Our fists were hitting each other over and over, it seemed like a stalemate that was slowly being broken by his pure strength. That was until I had a great idea. I kicked him in the balls with my real leg, he gulped as the shock of pain went through him. Then we both returned to normal reality.

“Ellie you made it!” Max was relieved, so was I to be honest. But in my relief Fiero had managed to grab me and throw me backwards. He was now walking towards me to come fuck me up. “Oh no you don’t you piece of bitch ass shit what are you doing I’mma end you with my signature move: FULLU SPEEDU DUTCH DAB!” Max’s Skip began charging towards us incredibly quickly. He hit Fiero right in the stomach sending him flying. But Max wasn’t looking good either he had used most of his life energy, he’d live but for the time being he entered a comatose like state. The last thing he said before was “I told you I could do it. Bₑ𝒸ₐᵤₛₑ ᵢ'ₘ ᵈᵘᵗᶜʰᵎ”

I stood up. If there was one thing I was going to do it was kill this piece of shit. I went full force and began throwing every punch I had left in me. I opened the plane door and jumped out, pulling Fiero with me. He was beginning to burn to a crisp in the sunlight. “You haven’t bested me yet fool!” Fiero was still throwing hits at me. It lasted for a few more seconds before he disappeared into dust for the final time.

And that was Saki Japanese’s (Ellie Accord’s) Wacky Journey.


	24. Casting Call

(Dezzi’s POV)

(Ketsy: Bitch spoiler alert i got in the musical. Your probably a stupid bitch head and didnt think id make it but ur wrong)

Okay so THE CAST LIST IS BASICALLY OUT AND IM FUCKING VERONICA SAWYER! I basically shit myself right on the floor in front of the theatre door.

* * *

**The Heathers Cast List**  
** Director: Garnet Thighs**

**Veronica Sawyer** Dezzi Robinson  
**Jason Dean** Black Thorison  
**Heather Chandler** Saki Japanese  
**Heather Duke** Ketsy Nyah  
**Heather Macnamera** May Scriptwriter  
**Martha** Ryan Marx  
**Ram Sweeney** Andy Andierega  
**Kurt Kelly** Jimmy Carter Mikette  
**Ram’s Dad/Big Bud Dean** Chad NPC  
**Kurt’s dad/Veronica’s Dad** Adrian Windex  
**Ms Flemming/Veronica’s Mom** Licorice Beeaesthetic  
**Father Ripper/Principal** Gowan Max Verstappen  
**Officer 1-** TJ Gaylord  
**Officer 2-** Jaxson Bandicoot

**Ensemble-**  
Principal Will Walker, Ms. E, (Young) Tony Stark, The Boys (4), Garfield Arbuckle, SkSkSk Oops, Jarett Huard, Toxi Poops, Peppa Pig, Sans Undertale, Thanos Snaps, Waluigi Ouigi, Shadow the Hedgehog

* * *

I walk into rehearsal and see everyone is already there. I have some good friends in this group who are already sitting together, including Saki, May, Jimmy, Adrian, Licorice, TJ and Jaxson. I go over to them and sit down next to May, who smiles at me.

“Congradulations on getting Veronica Dezzi. You are so talented and amazing and a good singer.” She says, I smile and blush, knowing it was all true.

“Thanks May, you got Heather Macnamera, which isnt as cool as Veronica sawyer but it’s whatever I guess.” I say back. After I finish talking she starts making out with her significant other, Jimmy Carter Mikette. I don’t like watching so I turn to my other friend, Jaxson Bandicoot.

“Hey Jaxson Bandicoot.”

“Woah!” He says. I look at him with huge eyes.

“What ?”

“"Bada-baaaah!!!” He responds, waving his arms around. I frown, I think I know what’s oging on. It happens a lot with Jaxson.

“Are you fucking quoting crash bandicoot again?” I ask. He purses his lips and says,

“Uh oh!”

“You are aren’t you.”

“Yeee-HAW!” He responds.

“Please stop.” I ask.

“Oh!”

He obviously isn’t going to stop so I turn to the next person in the line, Licorice Beeaesthetic, who is currently passed out cold. That’s just kinda sad. Next in line is Saki Japanese, who is turned around in her seat and talking to that new Max Verstappen kid. I don’t know where he came from but he’s kinda cute and dutch. NOT AS CUTE AS MY FUTURE WIFE KAT AMARYLYSS THOUGH. DON’T FUCKIng TWIST MY WORDS AND THOUGHTS BECAUSE I KKNOW YOU WOULD (A/N: YOU FSTUPID FUCKING READERS PROBABLY DONT THINK KAT AND DEZZI ARE MEANT FRO EACHOTHER BUt thEY AReHSD AND if you SHIPT THE CHARACTERS DEZZI OR KAT WITH WANYONE OTHER THAN THEMSELES I WILL LITERALLy Shit On YOUR FURONG FUCKTING LAWN AND RUN OVER MY OWN SHIT WITH A FUCKINg LAWN MOWeR< TEHREBY SPRAYING MY SHIT ALL OVER UR FRESHLY MOWED LAWN. THEN WHEN URUN OUTSIDE TO SEe ThE CHAOs UNFOLDING I WILL PISS ON UR SHOES AND DESTROY YOUR TEETH. )

Anyways I didn’t hear what they are talking about but Max was speaking now.

“Haha Saki, you’re so funny. Can I get one of those famous zingers I’ve heard about from the other students? I think it would probably make my day, because I’m dutch.”

“”

Max begins to laugh so hard that he suddenly passes out cold, his dutch head hitting the concrete floor and causing a loud noise to ring out through the rehearsal. I laugh too but not as hard. Saki sits there smugly.

Anyways my director, just a pair of thick dark legs appear, and I know it’s time to start.

I gotta go now.

bye.


	25. Sometimes you just gotta take a day off and eat a burger

(Kat’s POV)  
(A/N - hey guys i dont know if you have ever been to a burger king but its fucking awful and i cannot handle it. The food is always fucking cold as my feet in the middle of the night. Its just not as good as freakin five gusy.)

I am really hungry after school and my good friend Dezzi Robinson is busy at play rehearsals. She got the part of Veronica Sawyer which is really cool and I am happy for her. Anyways Blaze and I decide we want to eat some burgers but like ,not good quality burgers. I am waiting at the front door for Blaze to show up and I spot someone I have seen before. It’s that Andy Andierega kid. He is sobbing and leaving play rehearsal early and I am confused. 

I thouhht boys cant cry. So like. Whatever I guess I was fucking weong. I watch him leave the school, clutching his stuff as he ran. Finally Blaze shows up and I am staring at her. She’s a cool girlfriend I guess.

“Hi Kat.” Blaze says. Today she is wearing a rainbow sweater with neon green buttons. She has 17 scarfs on and two different colored gloves, one blue and one pink. She is also wearing pants with the knees cut out and highlighter yellow bandaids on the knees. Her shoes are high heeled crocks. 

I am wearing a super long xxl red tshirt with a yellow communism hammer and sickle in the middle. There is yellow text that says “In Soviet Russia, TShirt wears you.” I can kinda get behind the idea of being worn so it’s cool. I am wearing black short shorts that you can’t see, but thats okay because it completes the vsco look. I also am holding my communism red hydroflask with stickers on it. A couple of the stickers say things like “Save the turtles”, “Sksksk” , “ANime gorl” , “I love Minions” and “I will piss on your shoes and destroy your teeth”. It’s just the quirkiest things I could find online! Sksksk. I also have my yellow kanken that are covered in pins like my doom pin from homestuc and the freddy freaker pin that blaze gave me because she said if i was gonna have a girlfriend who was the daughter of freddy freaker i need to have merch. I have 36 scrunchies on my arms and i love all of them. There is also like 10 in my hair right now. But thats beyound the point. I am also wearing yellow vans and high socks. They are actually different lengths. Only one is long. One is an ankle sock. I just kinda only had one ankle sock and had to make do. 

Blaze grabs my hand and runs out into the parking lot. We see the the the 1998 Honda RA099 Formula 1 prototype driven by Jos Verstappen at a test session in Jerez, it’s times were good for a midfield car, especially compared to other, better funded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumed to engine supplying instead for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2005 at the end of the season. We remember that THE SON OF JOS VERSTAPPEN HIMSELF has transfered to this school and is named Max Verstappen. He’s kinda cute but NOT AS CUTE AS F*CKING BLAZE MY GIRLFRIEND!!! Hhehe. 

We see Blaze’s car and it is two cars duct taped together. The front is a 2001 pontiac azteck. The back half is a Reliant Robin. It’s just two front halfs of a car taped together. In the front driving side there is a sticker that says “Soapy tit wank” and I dont know what it means so I dont make eyecontact. A huge styrofoam corn is on the top of the car too but it’s also duct taped. The car is painted bright orange. 

“When did you get your license.” I ask. I thought Ellie/Saki Japanese was the only of our friends who could drive??? She smiles.

“Ketsy changed the narrative and now I can drive this beast. I call it the Azteck Robin.” BLaze gets in and I follow.

(Ket’si : this part is boring so we gonna time skip)

We arrive at the finest establishment, Burgerking. JK it f*cing sucks but just dont worry about that everything tastes somewhat ok when you are hungry. Blaze and Ig et out and let me just tell you we almost died when the styrofoam corn fell off and crashed through the window of the azteck robin. It was scary i saw my life flash before my eyes. It was mostly just me saying skskskks.

We enter the burger king and suddenly i see andy andierega. His tears are now dried but he still seems somber. I walk up to him.

“Are you okay Andy?” I ask. Andy stares at me and sighs.

“I could be better. But it’s a secret.” He says. He looks in the distance and I roll m y eyes. Blaze is up at the counter orderering 50y6 burgers. I grab the boy’s hand and drag him to at able. We sit down.

“Tell me, I can keep a secret.” I say, smiling warmly. He looks hard but he softens quickly, i know he wants to tell me.

“I am… I. . . . . I am. .>i a . aamm. .. i a a m. . . ia am. .Aamam,sd… nann… a … . .a… i am… the burger koing.” He says I gasp rdramatically.

“Like the villian that Spider-Man and the gang fight???” I say. 

“Yes.” 

“Fri*ck.” 

“So basically I am gonna tell you my dramatic backstory right now shut up shut up. Okay. So basically I was born without any pare nts. I just kinda appeared out of thin air and i was in a hopsital. One of the doctors and the CEO of burger king at the time was there. Well. just to like make mroe sense the doctor was ALSO the CEO . not two different people. ANyways he noticed I dodnt have parents so he decided to take me home. He was my new dad. He named me… Andy… Andy Burger Prince. But I couldnt tell anyone that my last name was burger prince or else people would ask me for free burgers. So I called myself Andy Andierega. My dad was Neil Cicierega Burger King. He told me one day i would have to be the burger king. It was prophecy. I appeared from the burger void. The land of burgers. You know. I dont remmeber the burger void but thats okay. Neil Cicierega Burger King came from the Burger void too. So that’s cool. He had the same fate as me. Now … Dad is gone. He went to go get cigerettes. He never came back. “

“YOU MEAN NEIL CICIEREGA BURGer KING LEMON DEMON??? I LOVE THAT BAND” I say, my jaw dropping.

“Yeah OI think thats where he went. He didnt wanna be burger king anymore so now he is neil cicierega lemon demon.” I gasp dramatically.

“Now I am the burger king.” He says. “I have burger powers and… and.andn.. And. >A.a.. ..a.. Ns,d,, .,..a….. ..a..,nnn… ….nnm,..abbb…..sd…..d…………………………………………………….and. I use it for EIVL.” im sorry” H ebegins to cry.

I cry with him. Then Blaze shows up, with her 50y6 burgers. Shge is eating them already. 

“Hey kat i taped the corn back onto the roof.” She smiles, mustard is in her teeth but that is alreight. 

“Alright Andy Andierega. I need to go. Be a good boy now.” 

“Okay by.” Andy says.

Ketsy says “this chapter is stupid i ho[pe you guys falme flame it . please im beggin you make the auther kill herself so she never writes a chapter again so I can rest in piece. Good night. “


	26. Honda is a Japanese Company

(Blaze’s POV)

I haven’t felt the same ever since I killed my own sister, Ezlab. It was just completely exhilarating. I am still at a rush from it even though it was a few days ago. When I eventually returned to face my father, he was terrified of me and begged me to spare him. I had claws, claws at his throat. I lusted for the blood of my famous father.

The only thing that kept me from killing him was knowing that if I killed a celebrity, I would’ve been caught. I couldn’t have that now. I have since been living on the streets, but I won’t let anyone know that. I have my new car, the azteck robin and my beautiful girlfriend, Kat Amarylyss. That’s all I need anymore…

Anyways I am im chemistry right now and we are doing some dumb fucking lab with chemicals and stuff.

“Alright class, I need you guys to follow directions exactly.” Says our teacher, Ms. E. I stare at her for a second and then scoff. I turn to my partner, Saki Japanese who is already fiddling with some pink chemicals she found. What a stupid stupid bitch.

“Saki you are gonna fucking hurt yourself.” I say, slapping the chemicals. She spills a bit on her and it melts a hole into her shirt and causes her anime boobs to vibrate intensely. “Stop moving your tits you whore.”

“私は私のおっぱいを揺らします” She responds. I don’t know what she is saying so I slap her. She’s always been this stupid but shes even worse with her fucking anime shit. Suddenly I get a genius idea.

I begin grabbing chemicals and stack them in front of me. Ms E looks at me.

“Blaze Freaker waht are you doing?” She asks.

“Nothing Ms. E.”

Ms E frowns and taps her foot. “If this is shinanigens I will uh…. Call Principal Will Walker.” She says. I roll my eyes and then begin to mix some chemicals.

I first start with the pink one Saki was messing with. I’m not sure what it is but I hope it will get rid of the putrid pink color of her hair somehow. I then go and reach for another random chemical, this one is labeled “pission.” I dont know what this pission shit does but i hope it makes saki pee her pants like the dumb bitch she is. I pour the entire bottle into the pink chemicals.

“Shindeiru…” I say, looking at a black chemical. Okay whatever. I shrug and throw it in. Saki gasps and her tits begin flying around, one slaps me in the face and I almost drop the chemicals.

A droplet flies out and hits Saki Japanese and a singing noise is heard. Saki yells.

“Ah fuck! Blaze, what are you あなたは愚かな性交を見てください” She says, rubbing her wound. For a second I heard Ellie’s voice in there and I grin. I know I almost have the perfect potion to get my best friend back.

I begin shuffling through the chemicals but before I can do anything, I hear burning sounds and screaming. I already know sSaki did some dumb shit again.

I turn around and stare at Saki, who is vibrating and changing colors. THIS FUCKER DRANK THE WHOLE BOTTLE OF THE RANDOM SHIT I WAS DRINKING. She’s literally rainbow and glowing now. I don’t know what to do. Suddenly music begins to play and Ms E turns and grabs her hair.

“BLAZE WHAT IS GOING ON OVER THERE YOU STUPID FUCK.” She says. I don’t look at Ms E as something.. Awful happens.

Saki drops to her knees and suddenly her tits fall off and bounce on the ground. Saki shuts her eyes and the glowing and rainbow stops. Her pink hair fades into Ellie’s reddish brown and her ears melt and drip onto the severed breasts.

Ellie opens her eyes and looks at me, her mouth agape.

“B-Blaze? You cured m-” Before Ellie could finish, a loud anime yell is heard,

“N-NANI?” The fucking boobs scream. I stare in horror and so does Ellie as the boobs roll together and begin to glow white. Before I know it, they morph together and grow into a new being.

Saki Japanese is back. I REPEAT

SAKI JAPANESE IS BACK.

Ellie frowns, “God damn it, it’s this bitch. She used my body as a vessel and was gross about it. She left her yaoi porn all over my brain.”

Saki Japanese tilts her head and does that one thing cat girls do with their hand and says “nyah”.

Before I can say anything, a hand is on my shoulder. I turn around and am facing the Principal Will Walker.

“Young lady you are in a lot of trouble.” He says. I purse my lips.

“Ellie?”

“Yes” she responds.

“I could use one of your famous zingers.”

“”


	27. My Ass,, My tiddies,,, my fucking toes?

(Ellie’s POV)

We are now currently in the principple’s office. Blaze, Saki Japanese and I. Principal Will Walker is sitting behind his desk, staring at us angrily. Blaze is just smiling and rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes. She is wearing a sleeveless blue turtleneck, a choker over the turtleneck, some long green checkered pants that hit the floor behind her heel. She had on a single red glove and her other hand was manicured. Her shoes were yeezys. Saki Japanese looks kinda confused. She keeps doing these stupid anime quirks though which makes me wanna fucking kick her ass into a wall. Saki spawned out of my body wearing a pink skirt that was too short for her. You could see her panties almost no matter what she did. She had a frilly white polo with a large pink bow. She also had a cape that went down to her mid back and pink high heels.

I am wearing a pair of pink jeans, a honda crop top and a honda bucket hat. I also happen to be wearing Jos Verstappen’s arrows racing jacket. I don’t know where I got it from, so I assume it has to do with Saki’s stupid anime girl powers. I have on tall platform converse as well that turn into boots with laces up to my knees. I look pretty cute.

Will Walker stands up and I see he’s wearing a black suit with an orange shirt and a tie with a single image of Crunch Bandicoot printed on it. I wonder if Principal Will Walker knows Jaxson Bandicoot???????

“You guys fucked with chemicals. Now you guys are gonna be in HUGE TROUBLE.” Will says, crossing his arms. Saki lets out a huge gasp and begins flailing her arms, jumping up and down and screaming in japanese. I think I hear the word “Baka” at least 7 times in what she says. Will ignores her.

“What. You’re gonna give me detention? My ass,,, my tiddies,,, my fucking toes?” Blaze says, a challenging smirk. I just groan.

“Blaze what are you talking about.” I say, shooting her a glance. Blaze shoots me a glance back and her eyes look really red. WTF. I guess that’s just how she be. Will Walker looked really angry at Blaze, his attention was now taken off of Saki and I.

“You’re a bitch you little stinker.” He says, pointing at Blaze. Blaze laughs a bit, she was totally getting off on this. I back away and Saki does the same. For the hour or so that we have coexisted, this is the first time we have agreed on something. I look her in the pink eyes and she grits her teeth and flattens her cat ears and wraps her tail around a leg.

“Okay Principal Will Walker. Dish out my punishment.” Blaze says. She slams her hands onto the principal’s desk, her face inches from his. I keep backing up and I feel my back hit the wall.

“You have detention, don’t even think about going to that football game tonight.” He says. That made me remember!!! I am supposed to meet my friends at the football game tonight. I hope I don’t get the same punishment!!!!

Blaze smiles again and suddenly grabs Will Walker’s face and kisses him. Hard. Saki lets out an anime shriek and jesus christ I think I might too. Blaze has a girlfriend!!!!!????? What will Kat think. Blaze keeps kissing him and uh… I think the Principal is kinda into it? Idon’t wanna look but I cant tear my eyes away.

Suddenly when it couldn’t get any worse, Blaze reaches to her back pocket mid kiss and pulls out a huge knife. Saki and I both move to the door, but it’s locked. We grab eachother for comfort.

Blaze stops kissing Will Walker and then drives the knife into his chest, twisting the blade as the man lets out a loud scream that echos in my ears. Saki cannot cover her cat ears and her human ears fast enough.

Before we could count, Principal Walker was laying dead on his desk and Blaze was dragging her tongue across the bloody knife.

“Mmm…” She says. She flips him on his back and reaches into the stab wound and digs around for a bit. The sight is absolutely disgusting. She pulls out his heart and takes a bite like an apple.

“Dont you have a football game to get going to, ladies?” Blaze says cheerily, as if she didn’t just kill someone. She walks over to the door and pulls out her knife again. Saki and I both flinch but she just uses the sharp end to pick the lock.

“Now get going. I need to finish my meal.” She says, ushering us both out of the crime scene. Saki looks at me and I know what I must do.

“” I say.


	28. Concessions and Confessions

(Dezzi’s POV)

I have just finished play rehearsals and now it is time for me to meet up with my friends at the Friday night football game!!! I don’t usually go to the games but today my good friend Kat asked me to come with.

I pick go to pick up my bag only to find out that someone is already holding it. Black stares at me from under hooded seductive eyes and I roll mine at him.

“Give me my shit.” I say, trying to grab the strap of my bag. He pulls it out of my reach and chuckles. A tentacle crawls from behind his back and places itself under my chin with a disgusting slimy feel.

“Only if you give me a kiss, my dear.” He says with a chuckle. I gag and grab the strap again, this time successfully pulling it from his grasp. I frown and turn away from him. He grabs me on the shoulder, sinking sharp nails into my skin and piercing my shirt.

Today I am wearing a black twentyone pilots shirt with the album ‘Blurryface’ on it. I honestly don’t really like the band, but the shirt is cool so I wore it anyways. I am also wearing a fishnet shirt which sleeves go to my wrists. I have fingerless black gloves and tight black ripped jeans on my legs. I am wearing black platform shoes and red socks. I also have a black bow clipped in my hair and black eyeshadow. I have black painted lips.

“Let go of me you fuckwad.” I say, tugging. His claws pull through my soft skin and leave a hole in my shirt and me bleeding. I yelp and slap his hand away. He prompty grabs me and turns me towards him and forces me to kiss him. His lips taste like cigarette smoke and feel like twin slugs wriggling on a rough log face. I cringe and try not to dry heave into his mouth. He finally lets me go.

“Have fun at the football game, sweet tits.” He says, glancing down at my chest. I groan and run away, nearly tripping over myself in the haste to get away. I fling the front door open and head for the entrance of the arena, clutching my bag with a grip so tight that my knuckles were turning a bright white color. 

When I get there, Nurse Karkalicious is selling tickets. I quickly buy my ticket and tuck it in my pocket. I pace down the pavement towards the bleachers where my friends were already waiting. We were supposed to meet at 6:50, but it was 7:05 now. Rehearsal had gotten out late and the meeting with black only held more time.

I finally make it into the bleachers and spot my friends, they were standing in the front of the student section. Lucky for me, tonight’s theme was blackout and I was dressed to sit with the cool kids. Kat, Ellie, Saki, Grey, Max, Bruce and May and Adrian and ANdy are already there. They all look so perfect.

Kat, my future wife is wearing a black big t shirt with some words on it, but I cant read what it says because the words are also black. She has 18 black scrunchies on her arm and 3 black scrunchies in her hair. She had temporarly dyed her hair with black streaks. She had her black hydroflask. She still had her minimalist makeup on, so I make a note to offer her my black lipstick. 

Ellie is wearing a black keyhole sweater and a honda necklace that rests on her breast. She has a black winter hat on with car wheels on the ear flaps. In fact, the entire hat looked kinda like a honda civic. Hm. She had black leggings and black boots to match. 

Saki is wearing a black body suit with her legs fully exposed. She had a black ribbon tied around her tail at it’s base in a huge pretty bow. She also had a dark red scarf wrapped cleanly around her neck and a black headband, boots and gloves. 

Grey is usually always seen in the same outfit every time they are outside, but this time, it’s mixed up. They have on the usual witch hat and ‘piss’ shirt, but today they had a long trench coat that hit the floor and black shorts with fishnets underneath. They wore black socks and sandles. A single black bandaid is on their tail.

Bruce is there and his hair is pulled back under a baseball cap that said “Not a superhero” on it. Other than that he wore just a black shirt and black jeans. It was pretty basic. But the hat kinda set me off, I kinda wonder? What if Bruce was a hero? What would he even do? I don’t think I can imagine that hahha.

Max Verstappen was wearing a cool racing uniform, but this one was all black, except for the redbull symbol. He wanted everyone to know where he raced for. He also had on a baseball cap that had the dutch flag on it. His lips were painted the colors of the dutch flag as well. I want to tell him he’s very brave for wearing makeup in such an opressing society.

I was really shocked to see that May had finally gotten a new WIG!!! It’s been like what??? 24 chapters since her original one was snatched? Her new wig was short and cut at her shoulders. It was black and framed her face nicely. Other than that she wore a black dress with kneehigh socks and black heels.

Adrian, not conforming to anything. Was wearing rainbow.

Andy was wearing a black suit, I never figured the shy boy to be the type to want to show off to everyone, but I guess maybe he hid it deep down. He also wore a black crown that said “not the burger king, just a regular king guys, sheesh.” I think it’s very silly.

ANyways now Im done describing peoples outfits, the game can finally start. The coach had been watcching me since the start of this whole spiel to see when I was done. He blows the whistle and our team runs towards the other.

Paradise Raven Dark High SChool’s mascot was the RAVENS (duh) and our uniforms were black and red. We had wings on the sides of our team’s helmets. The opposite team was Hell Dove Light High SChool and their mascot was doves. I fucking HATE Hell Dove Light High SChool. Their students were BITCHES. I don’t even like ANYONE THERE GOD DAMN.

I turn away from the action for a moment and I see that Bruce and Grey were staring eachother down with tender eyes. It was unexpected, so I can’t tear my eyes away as they lean in and kiss. I cant believe Bruce and Grey kissed on the bleachers. (Grey: Hey that was a private moment why did you right about that cunt Me: hahah xD Grey: >-<;)

I turn away and smile a bit. Good for them. I turn to Kat who seems a bit distracted from the game. I tap her shoulder quickly. “Wanna go to get some food with me?” I ask. She looks up quickly. SHe had been looking at her phone, probably to see when Blaze was coming. I see over her shoulder that she had sent her girlfriend a lot of texts, but recieved no responses. Good. This is my chance.

“Uh.. Oh… Yeah I guess. I could go for some hot chocolate. It’s kinda chilly.” She says. I smile and then lead the way down the bleachers. We make our way to the concessions stand. Ahead of me, I see two girls from Hell Dove Light Highschool in line.They are both wearing all white. 

One girl is wearing a white big t shirt with some words on it, but I cant read what it says because the words are also white. She has 18 white scrunchies on her arm and 3 white scrunchies in her long floor length golden hair. She had temporarly dyed her hair with black streaks. She had a whte hydroflask. She had white glasses too. She looked like me, but if I was a vsco girl.

The other girl was wearing a white twenty one pilots shirt. She had short black hair and beautiful skin. She had on white fishnets under her shirt and white ripped jeans. She had on blue socks and black platforms. She looked a lot like Kat but if she was Punk. 

“Who are you losers.” I sneer at the two girls. The girl who looks like me whirls around, her hydroflask almost hitting me in the face.

“It’s Dacey to you, sl*twipe.” She sneers. Crossing her arms. The other gilf scofs and puts her arm around Dacey, planting a kiss on her cheek.

“I’m Kate.” She say, pushing a black hair behind her ear. “What the fuck do you want.” She asks. 

“Your place in the line. Move Doves.” Kat says, trying to budge. Dacey swings her hydroflask up and blocks Kat who also swings her hydroflask. The two bottles clink together and they stare at eachother. Without a word, the two fo them rush the consessions stand, opening their flasks. They quickly bang their hands and bottles on the table until Ms. E at the stand fills it both up with Hot chocolate. Kate and I look at eachother. 

Before I could count to 10, Kat was back at my side. She was chugging the hot chocoalte likeit was alcohol. I chuckled and pulled her away from the rude Dove girls. She didn’t argue. When she finished chugging her drink, she stared at me and we both stood in silence for a mpoment. I felt the tension. Building. 

Before either of us could think anymore, I shot my hand out and grabbed hers. She gasped and stood frozen in time. I can’t believe I just DID THAT. Kat didn’t say anything, but quickly pulled her hand away.

“Wh-Wh… wh……… w………………………………………..w” She says, staring at me. I grimace and throw my head in my hands.

“Kat… I… > > . … >I. ….. I love you!” I say.


	29. Things have changed for me, and thats okay.

(May’s POV)

I woke up under my fluffy my little pony blankets and yawned, stretching my paper colored arms before sliding out of bed and stepping my feet onto the cold wooden floor. It was saturday finally, but I still had to go to the supermarket with my stupid alcoholic aunt. Don’t ask me why she wants to leave at 7:44 AM because I don’t fucking know why either.

I threw a hoodie on as well as some black leggings, dreading another day at the supermarket with the FAKE vegan moms. My alcoholic aunt BURST INTO MY ROOM just as i was writing another dramatic poem. “You’re the reason your parents are DEAD you piece of shit.” she says.

***FLASHBACK XD***  
_I woke up to my mom and dad sitting lovingly at the foot of my bed, this was the moment that I knew I was 5 and this was a flashback. My mom smiles at me and leans forward, stroking my cheek._

_“Hey May sweetie, what do you want for breakfast? It’s your birthday and we would do anything for you you beautiful darling.” She says. My dad nods along quickly. I think for a couple moments when suddenly the thought of MAPLE SYRUP ice cream from the hit ice cream parlor across the street called “Quinkle’s Cream”._

_“I want Maple Syrup Ice cream from QUinkle’s cream.” I say, getting up and pointing out the window in my room which happened to point to the popular icec cream shop. My mom and dad follow and lovingly embrace me._

_“Of course daughter. Want to come with us while we go get your birthday breakfast?” They ask. I shake my head no._

_“No mom and dad, I wanna sit here and watch you out the window like TV!” I say. I like TV a lot. It’s my current obsession actually. Windows are like less good tvs. They both chuckle good heartedly._

_“Alright daughter. We will be back. You keep looking outside that window no MATTER WHAT.” They say in sync. They both leave._

_A few minutes later I see them leave the house out the magic window!!!! They look both ways on the road like good responsible adults. Once they begin crossing, I notice a little ways off, three honda civics were rolling down the road. They were driverless. One of the civics (painted pink) had a slightly smaller, baby civic on top of it(Painted white). I assumed this was a mommy civic and a baby civic. In the back seat of the other civic (painted blue) was a small kid, about 3? She had a ponytail and a honda shirt._

_ANYWAYS THE ADULT CIVICS WERE FIGHTING AND NOT WATCHING WHERE THEY WERE GOING. My parents were in the middle of the road now and they stopped like deer in headlights when the civics roared towards them full speed. When they looked forward finally, the civics saw the family they were about to plow into. They quickly stopped, several feet away._

_I am releaved my parents arent dead._

_But then suddenly the baby civic comes rolling off of the mom civic’s top (A/N: due to inertia. I learned that in physics. Thank you mr laurent.!!!!XD!SXDDDDD ) It goes flying towards my parents and I slam my hands on the window but nothing can stop the baby civic from PLOWING MY PARENTS INTO THE GOD DAMN PAVEMENT._

_This happens_   
_ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpluxKuShFw> _

_Dont ask how the baby civic was killed in this crash but all I know is . Not only are my parents bloods and guts on the pavement, but that baby car is fucking DEAD. I begin to cry._

***FLASHBACK MODE OFF XXDDDDD***

Just as my aunt was about to slap me, Brendon Urie BURST THROUGH THE DOOR!

“You’re coming with me.” he says. I don’t argue andn I run past my aunt, grabbing my wig as I am about to leave. Brendon places a hand on my shoulder and I stare at him with stars in my eyes.

“You won’t need that. I’m getting you a new… more expensive epic wig. We are going to spencers, May Scriptwriter.” He says. I shake my head up and down very fast.

**TIMESKIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

WE walk into spencers and Brendon places a hand on my shoulder again. I look up to him quikcly, alread feeling love for my new adoptive father.

“Since you are now my daughter. You get a new name. Your name is now May Urie.” He says, nodding his head at his choice. “You will now sing with me and be in my band, Panic! At the Disco.” He says.

“Oh okay!” I say, excitedly. We then walked into the wig section of spncers. I look at the long wall of wigs and i gasp. Brendon pulls a red one off the wall, very similar to my original hair color. It was wavy and ended at my hips. It had beautiful volume. He then placed it on my shiny bald head like it was a crown and I place my hands on my heart.

“I love you dad Urie.” I say.

“I love you daughter May.” He says back. We then walk to the front of the store and he pays for it with a 1000$ bill because he is rich from making epic music that I love. He adjuts his tie and then looks at me quicly.

“May, we are going to give you a makeover.” He says. I become excited and grab his hand and begin dragging himt o hot topic.

WhAT A GOOD DAY!


	30. Have you played the Luigi Board?

(Kat’s POV)  
It is saturday, the day after the big game and emotions are swirling through my head as I am sitting on the bean bag in my mint colored room. I place my hands over my ears as I look at myself in the mirror for a few moments.

Staring back at me was a girl with blonde hair thrown in a messy bun with a single blue scrunchie. My shirt was to my knees and was the same shade of blue with the words “vsco 4 life” written over my heart. I am also wearing baggy pj pants that are black checkered. I run my hands down my cheeks and sigh.

Suddenly the doorbell rang a few rooms over and I ran out and answered it quickly. Standing there was the tall figure of White, a good friend I had almost forgotten about.

“Hey Kat, are you doing okay?” She asks in her sweet angelic voice. I shake my head .

“No White, I am really … freaked out I guss.” I take her hand and lead her into my room and we sit down on the floor. I see on the clock it is now 5:34 PM. While White gets situated and comfortable I pull out my IPhone and look through my messages with Blaze.

_Conversation with: Blaze my Luv !_   
_ Friday_

  
_** KAT: (7:21PM)** Hey Blaze, where r u???_   
_** KAT: (7:36PM)** Blaze???_   
_** KAT: (7:45PM)** Hey im getting worried… are you coming to the game?_   
_** KAT: (9:39PM)** I need to talk to you something happened._

_Saturday_

_**KAT: (2:22 PM)** Are you still alive? What is going on?????_   
_** KAT: (4:13 PM)** I give up…. Text me later._

Still no responses. I fidget a bit and open snapchat to distract myself. I see May posted a new story and she’s with Brendon Urie. That’s kinda interesting. I almost slide up on her story when White suddenly takes my phone from me.

:”Alright sweetie. We are doing a no phone night. You need to stop thinking about that little girlie of yours.” She says. I grab for my phone but she already sends my phone into the void with a click of her fingers. I sigh.

“Blaze isnt messaging me back. I wonder what has gotten into her.” I say. “Everyone is acting weird…. Dezzi said she loves me, White.” White shakes her head a bit and smiles.

“You act as if that wasn’t obvious.” She points out. I blink a bit. I never picked up on anything. This was totally out of nowhere. I think WHite must’ve been using her mind reading powers on dezzi.

I think for a moment. Maybe Dezzi was just saying sh eloved me as a friend. I don’t thionk she actually loves me because there is no way that Dezzi is actually gay right? I must just be making assumptions. You know what they say about assumptipons. They make an ass out of u and me. I think she meant it in a platonic way. I love Dezzi too. Maybe she just.. Accidentally held my hand? That makes sense.

“Nah. She doesn’t love me like that.” I say confidentally. White’s jaw drops to say something but I cut her off, “Well, there’s no proof. She’s never shown any signs whatsoever. She loves me as a friend because that’s what we are. Best friends. When she held my hand, that was an accident.”

White rolls her eyes..

“You keep thinking that baby.” SHe says, placing a hand under my chin briefly. “Now, let’s use a more reliable way to see what’s going on with Blaze.”

“What?” I ask. Blaze isn’t answering her phone and White also took my phone away. How are we supposed to find out what’s going on with her.

“We are gonna use this.” She summoned a Wega board out of the void. I stared at the Weegi board.

“What are we gonna do with that? Blaze isn’t dead.” I point out. White twirls her finger and a little cloud of fog appears and forms into the shape of our late principal, Will Walker.

“You see, the last person to see Blaze was Will Walker, and he’s dead. The only way we can ask where he last saw her is with a Oiji board.” She explains. I put my hands on the Ojo board, grabbing the triangle thing.

“I mean… If you insist.” I say. White nods and then grabs the traingle thing on the ooija board as well. The lights suddenly go off and White summons a candle to float between us, above the Oija board.

“Spirit of Principal Will Walker. Are you here with us tonight.” I say with a shaky voice. Nothing happens for a moment and then suddenly the triangle moves across the Oujij board to the “yes”. I gasp drmatically. White doesn’t say anything for a second but then smiles.

“Will Walker. Will you come see us?” White asks. The Wiga board resets and begins to move again. It goes to “YES” on the Wa Weg Board. When it hits yes, a blue smoke appears from the window of the triangle and forms into our principal. He sits crosslegged next to us and looks at us with pupilless eyes.

“Principal WAlker!” I say. He looks at me and smiles. “What happened with Blaze?”

“Do you want to know right before I died, or what she’s doing right now.” He asks, placing his hands together.

“Please tell us how you died.” White says. He opens his mouth to talk and I quickly put a finger over his lips.

“No one cares. It was probably coffee overdose. It’s not like Blaze murdered you or anything. Tell us where she is NOW!” I say.

“Well… “ He begins. Frowning a bit. “She is at a hospital right now.” I frown.

“Why is she at a hospital?” I ask. Suddenly another puft of fog appears from the Quiche board and floats above the candle. A vision of Blaze is shown.

She is waiting in a white hall pacing back and forth. Suddenly Nurse Karkalicious appears from the door and waves Blaze in. I watch closely as she runs in and goes to the side of the nearby bed in the room. I cannot tell whos in the bed at first, but it becomes clear to be… Black? He is holding a boy our age. Suddenly the vision pops and Will frowns.

“Black has given birth to your child, Katthew.”

I gasp.

Blaze is seeing our newborn(??? He looks our age) son???? Without me?????????????????????? She didnt text me????

I quickly stand up.

“I’m going to the hospital!” I say. Tears begin to form in my eyes and I take off. Will Walker’s form fades and White gets up to follow me.

I cannot believe this.


	31. The Huntsman of Flame, Night and Hydroflasks.

(Blaze’s POV)  
In front of me in the nearby bed was Black, with my newborn child who once was Kat’s. I stared and then smiled a bit as I approached the side of the hospital bed. Black stared at me and smiled his sharp bloody grin.

“I have the perfect name for him,” Black begins but before he can tell me, I put my finger to his lip and grab my son, who is taller than me. Somehow he had been born so he was the same adge as us. I looka t him.

“My girlfriend named him already, you stupid excuse for a villain.” I say, my eyes turning to slits. I look at my son. He had dark brown fluffy hair and brilliant eyes. His irises were white and seemed to glow. Probably came from being in Black’s womb. 

He had wolf ears and tail, which honestly couldve come from my feral form, but it’s unclear. He also has black claws. Lucky, he will never have to paint his nails with this natural beautiful color. 

He came out of the womb wearing a dark suit body suit with a belt and a gun and several knives attached to it. He had a bow and arrow also concealed on him and black combat boots.

“His name is Hunter.” I say finally. Black stares at me with huge eyes.

“That’s a stupid name, Blaze, are you sure?” I nod my head yes at his question and set my son down. He stands up quickly and pulls out his gun, twirling it on a single finger, his digit barely missing the trigger quite a few times. 

Suddenly Nurse Karkalicious comes in and Hunter whirls around on the balls of his feet and shoots her directly in the face, causing her to crumple. I watch with a straight face as my school nurse coughs up blood onto the white tile floor and quivers for a few moments before passing away.

“Stupid cunt.” Hunter says. 

“Black!!! He said his first words!” I gush, swaying back and forth with my hands clasped together at my chest. Black smiles and gets out of the hospital bed, walking over to us.

When we were about to have a family embrace, the door swings open once more. Hunter aims his gun and shoots again before I can realize that it’s Kat standing in the doorway. The bullet is heading directly for her forehead because Hunter is an excellent shot.

Right before the bullet made contact, it stopped suddenly, twirling in the air right before her forehead. Kat’s mouth quivered a bit between a frown and a straight face. Behind her, I see White, Black’s sister holding up her hands. She had stopped the bullet with her magic powers.

White waves her arms down and the bullet falls to the ground, and so does Hunter. White holds him down with her powers and walks around Kat into the room with a deep scowl.

“So Black, good to see you again.” She starts, her voice flat, “What is going on here,”

“Can’t you see I am having a family moment here?” Black says, throwing his arms out off his sides. Kat storms in the room and goes directly up to me and rolls back her arm and slaps me with full force. 

“Blaze! What is your problem? How did Black become pregnant with our son???” She asks, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. 

I shrug my shoulders, “I don’t know how it happened. He just told me to meet him in the hospital, jeesh,..” I throw my arms up and push her away from me, then mutter “bitch” under my breath. Kat hears this and begins to shake with rage. 

“What. Did you just call me???” She says, clenching her fists. I smile a bit.

“Who cares, it doesn’t matter, beautiful.” I go to place my hand on her face but she grabs it quickly. Her skin begins to glow and I just stare at her. 

Suddenly she is englulfed with light. When the light subsides, she is wearing a short poofy green skirt and a white corset. She has short green sleeves that rest off her shoulders and a huge green bow on her back. She has white stockings up to her mid thigh and lace up shoes to just below her knee. Her hair is in pigtails, tied with matching green ribbons. In the hand she is not grabbing onto me, she has a wand.

KAT JUST TURNED INTO A MAGICAL GIRL. 

She stares at me with her piercing eyes and then twists my wrist at an unnatural angle and snaps it, breaking my hand. I let out a scream and sink to my knees. Kat stands before me, dropping my limp wrist so it fell before me onto the floor next to Nurse Karkalicious’s body. 

Hunter perks up at the damage of his mother and pulls out his bow, shooting an arrow directly to Kat’s face. She catches it mid air, however, staring down the stick and at her new son who was born by another man.

Kat twirls the arrow and flings it back at Hunter, driving the sharp bit directly into his left eye. Blood began to spurt over his face and Black grabbed his witch hat and let out a horrified yelp. White stared at Kat while I tried to crawl away slowly.

She quickly kicked me in the chest, causing me to fall backwards. She then placed her foot onto my stomach and held me down, holding her wand so it was aimed at me. I shut my eyes, ready for a blow to the face when Kat suddenly speaks.

“White, let’s get out of here.” She says, getting off of me. White frowns and presses her fingers together, about to say something but she stays quiet. The two of them leave, the click of Kat’s magical girl shoes ringing in my ears as I try to process what happened. The door slams.

Black runs over to me and tries to help me up, but I wince as he steps on my broken wrist. Hunter has just pulled the arrow out of his eye and was clutching his wound with shaking fingers. I lean forward a bit and hold back a little bit of throw up. I have one thought at this moment.

“God… She’s hot.”


	32. Into the Dark Garage

(Ellie’s POV)  
No one is hanging out with me today so I am just hanging out at my garage with my parents. They are actually busy right now. I am sitting on the cold cement floor and I just hear my car parents having car sex. Gross whatever. 

I decide I should probably go outside and let them do their thing, last thing Iwanna hear is engine moaning. When I get outside I see a moving truck at the house next door. I look at it real quick and see two boys our age and a dad, all carrying boxes.I look at themm closely and suddenly the blond boy turns and looks at me.

Out of nervousness, I turn into a lawnmower. I also forgot to say this but I am actually technically not a human. My parents are cars right? I was technically born as a Honda brand lawn mower. I just have magic powers that allow me to turn human and I made the descision to just to be a human most days

Suddenly he jumps towards me and lands on his knee, throwing a hand behind his back and one before his chest. He then stands up straight and then grabs my handle and I shiver. I cannot believe this hot neighbor kid is touching my handle. 

I suddenly turn back into my human form against my will and then it is revealed his is grabbing my arm. I finally get a good look at this neighbor.

He is wearing a navy blue suit jacket with a black shirt with a scorpio symbol underneith. He has matching navy slacks and bright red shoes. His eyes are gold all the way but he has red pupils with 7 in his left eye. His hair is blonde and longish and he has strange looking horns poking out. 

He lets go of my arm and steps back a bit with a scoff.

“Hi, I’m Ellie Accord. Who are you?” I say, turning on my butt so i face him.

“Im Dioska Branket.” I quickly stand up and go to shake hands with him and he grabs it tentatively, squeezing my hand tightly and causing me to wince. He’s really strong. 

“So what brings you ehre, Dioska?” I ask. I scan him up and down and notice a familiarness to him, but I keep it to myself. He kinda reminds me of Vriskamel. 

“I’m moving next door you insufferable brat.” He says. 

“Oh duh. I’m outside because my cars are having sex.”

“What the fuck.” He pulls his hand away suddenly, causing my boobs to jiggle because boob phsyics. Out of awkwardness I grab his hand and place it right on mmuy boob. He gives it a gentle squeeze before turning away and returning to his lawn.

“I need to carry boxes.” He says. I turn my head.

“Can I carry boxes?” I ask, following him like a lost puppy. He looks at me. Dioska doesnt seem to like puppys. He kicks me in the face. I fall to the ground and shake a bit.

“Sorry I got scared that you were running at me I acted in self defense. Sure, you can help but you will have to talk to my stupid stepbrother Jovros Joetram. He goes by Jojo.” He walks away and I get up, following quickly.

As I get into their yard, Dioska grabs me with hios meaty hand and lifts me, throwing me into a bunch of boxes. I fall into one and stay there for a moment, in awe of this mans ultimate strength and sexiness. I take a look around the box and see a silly mask.

Hm what if this has plot relevance later????

I get out of the box and pick it up and begin tumbling towards the house. I come face to face with the other brother. He is very preppy looking and has spiky blue hair with horns that go out the side of his head like a bulls. He stares at me for a moment.

“UHh uUhh uhhhh. My mom is dead.” He keeps walking. I look at him and frown but follow after Dioska. He leads me into the new house and places his box at the kitchen table. I put my box next to his and he stares at me for a second, his eyes flicking between me and the nearby oven. Hes so silly honestly. 

“Do you mind cleaning the oven, Ellie?” He asks. I perk up, m y boob shaking again. I am TOTALLY a 1950s housewife!!! I quickly spin and am suddenly in an apron and holding a toothbrush. I run to the oven and climb in it, scrubbing at all the grime.

I dont even notice when the oven door shuts because I am working so hard!!!! Gosh its getting hot in here!!! Hehe. I turn around, my boob pressing on the clear window in the oven. You know the one. The one they have so you can watch your chicken nuggets cook? Yeah. Anyways, Dioska has his face pressed to the glass and is fumbling to turn the heat up.

“Haha. Let me out you goof.” I say, placing my hands on the glass, smiling. My new friend sure is fucking funny. He begins twisting the dials faster but then it snaps off. He does some weird horrified anime face and then walks away. 

Damn!! !its getting really hot haha. Anyways I see through the winow that Jojo is standing in the kitchen, staring at me. Hes probably looking at my boobs. Stupid perv . smh. He quickly runs over and pries the oven open and tugs me out. God damn incel I was having fun. H had to ruin everythin. Stupid antagonist pitch bitch. Sorry imissleplelled . Anyways 

“Hey are you okay?” He says. I slap him. I leave the room and run into Dioska, my boobs slamming into his face. I almost suffocate him.

“HI DIOSKA!!” He pushes me away and frowns. 

“You’re really hot.” He says, scowling.

“Thank you!” I say, blushing and twirling a strand of hair on my finger.

“NO I mean you just got out of an oven you dumb fuck.” He pushes me again and i stumble into a wall. I laugh.

“Haha okay!” I look at the watch on my hand and see it says ‘Parents no longer having car sex’. I gasp and look at Dioska. “You know what time it is??”

“I don’t care.”

“It’s virginn hours boys!” I instantly turn into a lawnmower and roll out of his house and begin to head home.

Today was such a good day!!!!!!!


	33. Fairy Lights

(Kat’s POV)  
(KAT GUEST CHAPTER)

In the rough wilderness of the ceiling I traced with one finger the image of a girl. Though no mark came from my scribbling in the air above my bed, I could see with full clarify the imagined face staring back at me: brown eyes, red-brown hair, horrible fashion sense. My face felt warm, heated by my own childish puppy love and an intense, angry frustration.

I rolled over on my blankets and shoved my face into my pillow.

_How could she?_ I asked myself over and over, unable to get the question out of my head. _How could she?_ How could she not tell me about Black? The birth? The least she could have done was left me a message, but instead I was left with…

Nothing.

No baby, no knowledge, no supportive girlfriend. Did she even care? Was that all I was to her? Nothing? Her comment today sure wasn’t helping her case. Maybe I truly am just that. Nothing.

I felt hot tears crowd my eyes, bunching together and fighting for space until breaking free from my eyelids and crawling down my cheek. I let them fall.

I was suddenly ripped from my wallowing by a knock at my bedroom door. I quickly lifted my head from my dampened pillow, wiping my face. Whoever was here, I sure hoped they hadn’t heard my pity party.

From the crack of the opening door emerged Dezzi. I should have known, she has keys to my house, and our best friend bond likely - in some vague, mysterious sense - alerted her to my condition.

“Hey, um…”

“Hey…”

She approached the bed, and I pulled myself into a sitting position to make room. We sat on the bed together, awkward tension between us. Every time I opened my mouth to speak, I felt the harsh silence slam it back shut. I wondered if silence treated Dezzi the same.

And so we sat in the quiet for awhile. She observed my room, and I observed her. The room was dim, the only light coming from the fairy lights that danced about in the air, forming a web of wires and illumination. It was a calming atmosphere, I imagined, all warm and homely and comforting. Dezzi looked good always, but she looked especially stunning now. The way she lit up, the way her eyes shimmered like they belonged amongst the lights. The way her long hair weaved and flowed in a cascade down her back. The way she made me feel safe, and warm, and happy.

“You know, I never said it at the game, but I love you too, you know.”

“Y-You— You do?!”

“Of course! We’re best friends, and best friends love each other.” I gave her a gentle smile.

Her eye twitched and she opened her mouth, then quickly shut it again. She laid back, nearly hitting her head on my wall, groaning. Was I too sappy?

Maybe that was my problem… I just was too sappy. Or too affectionate. Was that why Blaze was ignoring me? I felt tears welling again. Dezzi looked over, then quickly crawled over to my end of the bed.

“H-Hey, are you ok?”

I meekly nodded, despite tears giving away my obvious lie. She grabbed the bases of my trembling hands with her own, and I let her.

“Did Blaze do something?”

I nodded again. My eyes lifted up to meet her own. She looked angry, and then upset. She let go of my hands to pull me into a hug. I gave out a choked sob, then hugged her back, even tighter. We remained like so for what felt like an eternity.

After an eternity had passed Dezzi drew back, and I, too weak to hang on, fell back too. She took hold of my shoulders, and we gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“You deserve so much better than her, Katthew.”

“But—“

“No buts. You are so wonderful, and amazing, and beautiful, and… there aren’t any words in any language that can properly describe how incredible you are. Blaze could never comprehend what she’s got, and if she won’t even try to then she doesn’t deserve you.” Her eyes twinkled with a passion that told me she spoke with her whole heart.

I fumbled for words and ultimately couldn’t manage to get anything out of my mouth. Dezzi let go of my shoulders and got off the bed, and after a long stare at me, opened the bedroom door.

“Dezzi,” I desperately called.

She looked at me. I got an odd, fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

“Thank you.”

She paused, nodded, then left.

Once the door closed again, I turned to my hands. I gently stroked the area on one hand where Dezzi had held me down to reality during my crying fit. She was right, partially. My grief at Blaze had now dissipated, replaced by that anger that had initially been my reaction and drove me to come out of hiding about my magical girl powers. If Blaze wanted me back, she’d have a lot of apologizing to do.

I wiped away all the tears - which had already been drying at this point - from my face and touched the base of my hands again, letting a little smile crawl onto my face.


	34. The Rally For A New Principal

(Jimmy Carter Mikette’s POV)

Today is the day of the principal elections. I am very nervous right now and tightening my tie. I am running as the democratic nominee. To my right, I see my opponent, Freddy Freaker (The republican. He is also wearing a suit but with a bright red tie. It is moments before they call us on stage for the big debate. I can hear students milling about. 

“Introducing, your democratic nominee, Jimmy Carter Mikette, and your republican nominee, Freddy Freaker.” I step onto the stage, followed quickly the the rippling body of my opponent. I take to podium painted blue and see the eyes of many students staring at me.

I take a breath as the guy whos asking us question appears between us. It is none other than Ms. E. She looks really fancy today. She puts a microphone to her lips. 

“So guys, what do you think about… The eocnomy.” She says. Freddy Fraker and I do that think where we anime gasp like buff anime boys do and the lightning goes through our head. What does the economy have to do with school.

I grab the mic fearsly and press my lips to it. “GIVE ME THAT HOT ASS MINIMUM WAGE BABIES. TAX THE RICH!” I say. I cruss my arms and smile. Freddy Freaker smirks and then takes his turn.

“No. Fuck that. Ur wrong.” I growl. THE NERVE OF THIS GUY…… The crowd claps suddenly. I stare at them with a wide mouth and frown.

E smiles and asks again. “So.. The gays, am I right?” 

I quickly fumble and accidentally fall over the podium. “I LOVE GAYS.” I quickly stand up and then rip off my suit to reveal a rainbow body suit. “I, Jimmy Carter Mikette, am LGBT!” I throw open my arms, readying for people to clap for me, but no one does it. I throw my mouth open and Freddy Freaker comes behind me and rips off his suit. He is wearing a black and white body suit. 

“I, Freddy Freaker, am also LGBT, but. I say straights.” The crowd once again roars. He turns his back to the crowd and leans back, falling into their arms and beginning to crowd surf. Ms E pushes me aside and I stumble.

“I think it is obvious who the new principal is.” She says. Suddenly I feel fear.

My heart begins to beat and adrenaline fills my blood and latches onto my brain and rattles it like a snake twisting around my frontal lobe. My hands begin to shake and the fear is replaced with rage. I cannot see anything but white suddenly and I feel a cool breeze wrapping around my limbs. I don’t know where it is coming from, but it is pleasant. 

I cannot hear cheers anymore, let alone anything. I hear a faint scream from what felt like a mile away and it barely registers. Suddenly I fall to my knees and the light is gone. I can see once more. I glance at my hands, only to find them now with gloves. 

I am a Magical Person!? Ms E steps back and the crowd stares at me. 

I quickly whirl around and see a mirror nearby, which I run to. I grab onto the sides of the mirror as I see the figure staring back at me. 

My thicc body is now surrounded in a new clothes. I have a huge puffy blue skirt with a lace trim. The fabric underneath the beautiful sparkly blue top layer was light blue with the patterns of peanuts. The skirt was high wasted and tied in a bow just above my belly button. The bow was yellow, the same as the peanuts pattern.

I had white stockings on and black business shoes with tiny bows on the back.

My top was a white button up which was sleeveless but was covered by a black suit jacket that ended just below my shoulder. It was buttoned in the middle but left open everywhere else. I had on a huge blue bow which matched my skirt around my neck. My Jimmy Carter face had a donkey painted on my cheek and my hair was fluffy.

I turned to face the crowd. They were still staring. I took this moment to sprint towards the edge of the stage and leap off. I found myself able to fly and float across the heads of students. I grabbed Freddy Freaker by the collar of his body suit and lifted him into the air. I threw him onto the stage and landed next to him. The crowd roared, for me for once. Freddy stared up at me as I put my magic shoes on his face. 

I turned my head over my shoulder to look at the crowd. 

Ms E lifts the mic. “The winner of the principal elections is…”


	35. Ghost Fluid

(Rin Japanese’s POV)  
(ELLIE GUEST CHAPTER)

Hi! I’m Rin Japanese, a 17 year old Englishman. I was born heir to the Japanese Fortune. I’m terribly sorry for the name, I’m actually English (a/n he lives in Scotland though he's a Angloboo lol). I live with my guardian Iak, we may all refer to them as Captain shall we? I also have my pet and best friend Arian. Arian is one gargantuan Hamster. Not to be rude, of course it’s just that she is a ten meter long hamster who weighs a ton. Not as in a lot, more as in two thousand pounds. I spend my days perfecting my manners and playing with Arian. Life couldn’t be better in late 19th century Britannia. Or so I thought…

One day a young boy named Pontiac arrived at our doorstep. I was the one to arrive to him first. He was in a onesie and in a basket with a pacifier yet was grown to my size. Honestly a little disturbing this young man is posing as a baby. I called my parent over and they said: “Whit noo? och he’s quite bonnie ain’t he we keepin' heem.”

“But captain he’s most clearly a boy my age! Hes just dressed like a baby.” I was astounded that they would let this boy into our house!

My guardian slapped me and said “Shut th' buck up yoo’re th' warst honestly what’s wi' 'at sassenach accent yoo’re a japanese we spick scottish in thes hoose! also whit dae ye pure techt thes laddie is jist a bonnie bairn”. Ow that hurt me. Physically and emotionally :(.

“Goo goo ga ga!” The boy said with a smirk on his face, he had also begun to smell like fresh tracks left by a man who eats only fish and chips.

The captain had walked away and instantly a diaper was thrown at me! I looked to see this boy had changed into a regular outfit! “Haha you thought I was a baby! But it was me Fiero!”

“No I digress young sir I had quite the opposite reaction in reality.” I replied like the gentleman I am. At this very moment we had begun to walk inside when suddenly an earthquake started! And my (dead) mother’s hat fell down from the wall onto Fiero! It was also at this point my butlers tuberculosis kicked in and he coughed blood onto the hat! This caused Fiero to die. It was really sad I didn’t like him but I was optimistic. I told my parent and they weren’t very happy with me…

“Feckin' whit nae 'at didn’t happen ye must’ve murrdad heem didn’t ye.” They we’re really mad! So I was grounded which I found to be unfair but to one who didn’t witness is it does sound unbelievable. I was in my room reading _JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood,_ when suddenly I heard the loudest yelp ever. I knew this sound like the back of my hand it was Arian’s scream. I jumped out my window to Arian’s house (I used my allowance to buy her one). When I opened the door blood was everywhere, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Arian lying on a table covered in blood. I turned around to see…

Pontiac Fiero! He laughed and said “Oh hello Rin my dear friend! I was enjoying a nice meal with Arian.”

“Fiero you testicle-eating whore!” I said as I leapt in for a punch.

Fiero dodged and replied with a fake worried voice: “No look she’s right over there she's okay!” I was so relieved as Arian licked my elbow with her meter long tongue, simultaneously cute and gross.

“Oh… I’m really sorry Fiero it all seemed bad. Were you guys having ribs or something?”

“Yeah.” He nods with a smile. “I’m still a little hungry though!” He said as he leapt in to bite Arian. I was quite surprised when this happened. I was also extremely sad.

“WHAT THE FUCK FIEEEEEERO IMMA BEAT YOUR ASS SON GET OVER HERE!” I screamed while I charged towards him. I must admit it was a rude thing to say, but I was quite angered at the moment. He dodged at lightning speed! I was amazed by such power, and extremely afraid.

“That hat, it gave me a power beyond humanity. Rin! I have rejected my homosapienism! I am now a _Spicy Homosapien,_ also known as a _Vampire!”_

“A what now?” He had stopped me dead in my tracks there’s no way vampires are real. As I said this a man who was running with his arms behind his back jumped through the window and landed on one knee.

“Rin, take my last bit of Semon! This is how I’m fated to die!” this guy with a name tag labeled Zeppelin. Right as he said that a giant piano fell from the ceiling, killing him as he gave me the last of his Semon. What the fuck is a Semon anyways?!?!? Damn this really is wacky.

“What in god’s name is happeni-” I was cut off by Fiero as he exclaimed…

“NOW! SLOWTROLLEY! PROVE YOUR WORTH TO ME AND KILL RIN JAPANESE!” He pointed to me and from behind him a man with a very large jockstrap appeared.

“Rin, this shall be your end!” He was charging toward me and goes in for a thrust that seems to have so much force in it! I panic and punch him, yet for some reason white lightning seems to be surrounding me. When it hits him he gets sent flying backwards! What is this power?

“Oh I’m sorry Slowtrolley didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I see now, you’re the man of legend! The man who wil-” Zepelin said as he died. What am I going to do? What legend? All these questions were going through my mind when suddenly…

“Laddies, ehts spper tim get yer asses ere this instant!” Me and Fiero stopped for a second, and he scurried away, leaving me alone with Arian dead on the floor, Slowtrolley slowly getting up, and the door slowly creaking open as my guardian came to get me. “Ah wat te fuck sonnie! You don kild er! Yer own frend!” They were very angry, I thought I was going to get grounded. “But I pose its aight son. Ye wont be wankin much longa!” It was then I noticed. Something is up, this isn’t my parent, this is…

**A SPICY HOMOSAPIEN!!** I was flabbergasted. I’m going to have to kill my own guardian.

“Wait. Young Rin, I shall end them for you, you shouldn’t have to do this yourself.” It was Slowtrolley! He was slowly approaching them, ready to strike. “You taught me what a real man of valor is, now let me repay you!” He thrusted back and forth a few times, each thrust hitting Captain with a heavier blow than before. “Look away Young Rin. You need not see this.” I did. All I heard was the sound of flesh being torn.

(A/N: time skip owo!)

“Slowtrolley. We’ve prepared for this. All four years since the death of my guardian. And now we have our chance.” I was staring down Fiero, we were in the middle of Slough, England. I knew this was going to be my last chance.

“Aye. I won’t fail you. Let’s end this goon once and for all!” Slowtrolley was pumping himself up but I can tell he’s really scared. Fiero turned around, he had heard us. In the smog of the surrounding factories his eyes glowed red.

“I’ll only warn you once. Join me now and become one within my army or die at the hands of my minions.” Fiero wasn’t bluffing but I couldn’t see his army anywhere.

“What army? You’re the only one here smartass.” Slowtrolley used some vulgar language but I’ve learned to accept it in my time. Just as he said that hundreds of eyes lit up in the surrounding fog, and kept getting bigger.

“Slowtrolley, they’re approaching us, be not reckless in your actions.” I knew he wouldn’t listen but it’s wrong to not warn him. Then a small raccoon with a man’s face on it leapt at us, then a squirrel, chipmunk, and a skunk, all of them had the heads of men!

“What the fucking this is so wacky Rin im shaking and crying rn i can tman oh shit oh fucj oh crapa ssssa” Slowtrolley said, I think he’s broken.

“Be strong my friend, remember when we fought Fiero’s right hand man? Those guards were regular vampires and these are mere animals. Now take arms!” I said commandingly, trying to get Slowtrolley to lose some anxiety.

“Forgive me, Rin, let us finish this fight today! I’ll hold them off, you go for Fiero!” I think it worked. He stands up with shining eyes and begins to thrust left and right destroying the animal-men as if they were uncooked penne!

‘Thank you, Slowtrolley.’ was what I thought as I charged through the animal-men and once I broke through I saw Fiero. He was just sitting there, all goon like. “Fiero! This ends today. Too long have you reigned terror upon the fair citizens of Britain.” He stood up. “I hope you find solace in the flames of hell.” He turned around to see me now.

“No, Rin. It is your bloodline who shall end me. Not you. That is why…” His fangs glistened, “I shall take it all from you now!” He leapt towards me, I grabbed him and smashed him on the ground.

“No, Fiero. I’ll end it now.”

(A/N: Flashback!!!!!!)

_“Rin… I- I don’t know what to say.”_

_“Jacqueline, all you need to say is yes.” I was on my knees, I had just proposed to the love of my life. I have met many women searching for Fiero but she is the one for me._

_“I do Rin!” On the outside I struggled to stay cool but inside I was falling apart._

_“Now, shall we celebrate ;)” I said with a smooth, steamy voice._

_“I thought you would never ask…”_

(A/N: flashback over uwu)

“I’ll end it now, for my family!” this is it, I can’t fail! “Special move! Captain Arian Roundabout!” I began the move I had been practicing for all four years since that fateful day! It opens up with a flurry of Semon powered punches. Then a kick with my left leg to the ol’ croquet balls. And finally. The move I have been practicing for four years. The roundabout kick from my right leg strikes Fiero right in abdomen. Wait. That’s not where it’s supposed to go. I- well I have failed myself.

“Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin Rin. You’ve failed.” Fiero was coughing up blood. “I still have one trick up my sleeve!” What trick? I’ve fought Fiero hundreds of times in the last few years. He has no new strategy left. I’ll take one step back to be safe. Just one. Maybe two? “That trick is…” Oh crap I’ll take one more. “The M E N T A L game!” Fiero’s already off his feet, I’m doomed. “Rin you have been one amazing opponent but have you not considered that I’ve fallen quite easily this time.” He’s on top of me and we’re falling, I’m not really sure where. I think it’s the ocean?

“If I can’t get back to my family, I’ll make sure you never will!” I feel my strength draining, I think he’s taking my strength. I grab Fiero’s body into a tight embrace. “One final move. Strong case shell!” It’s worked. Fiero’s body is disappearing. Now my eyes are closing for the final time. I really don’t want to die lord please.

Then I see it. I see Fiero returning, I see him going after my descendants. I can’t do this. I can’t die.

And then I woke up.

“Hi, I’m Nurse Karkalicous. Your body was found in a pond down the road. Are you okay? Are you even a student here why the fuck am I helping you? Aight I’m out.” I hear her mumble “I don’t get paid enough for this shit.” as she walks away.

Then the door is kicked open. A young girl walks through, arms crossed, with a large H on her shirt, all in a leather jacket. “老人に起きてあなたはまだ死んでいない”

Stay tuned for part 2!!!


	36. When will you learn your actions have ConCeQuEnCeS!?!?

(Dezzi’s pov)

I just got to school and it is absolutely buzzing right now. Apparently I missed the principal elections and the results were absolutely apeshit. I walked towards the library and instantly saw Ellie who was on all 4s and acting as a footstool to some blond dick with horns.

“Hey Ellie.” I say, tucking my hands into my pockets. Today I am wearing a black and white striped shirt and a t shirt of my FAVORITE band Lemon Demon. It had a picture of Neil Cicierega’s newest album, Spirit Phone on it. My jeans were dark red to match the cat and the person on the album cover. I also wore black studded bracelets and a choker to match. I had my hair tied up into space buns and I dyed the buns red.

Ellie was wearing a maid costume.

“Hi Dezzi!!!! Meet my new boyfriend, Dioska!” She says, practically vibrating under this douche’s feet. The blond kid who i assume is Dioska kicks his foot down onto Ellie so she stops shaking and then smirks, placing a hand delicately under his chin.

He was wearing a black t shirt with a cerulean heart on it. It was cropped and his abs rippled below. He also wore a bright yellow jacket and pants with green cerulean suspenders that just laid at his thighs. He had a matching cerulean headband with the scorpio symbol on it.

“<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_KwV-MAMQ8>” Says Dioska. Ellie giggles and blushes.

“Oh Dioska, I love it when you call me Muda!!!! Such a cute nickname. Hey Dezzi, did I mention that he’s a vampire too? So cute.” I groan and cross my arms.

“You’re taste in men, Ellie. I swear. Do you know what happened at the Principal elections? I missed them and I don’t know who our principal is.”

“Oh haha. Yeah. Our principal is Freddy Freaker!” She says. “That’s Blaze’s dad.”

Suddenly Dioska stands up and kicks Ellie in the face who giggles. She then gets up after him and places hands lovingly on his shoulders.

“Oh fuck really? Have you heard from Jimmy Carter Mikette lately? How are they handling the lose?” I ask. Ellie is too busy staring into Dioska’s eyes. Dioska kinda reminds me of Vriskamel in a way but I don’t say anything.

“Haha. Jimmy Carter Mikette? I havent seen them. They are a magical person! They probably are too busy dealing with that whole thing right now.” Ellie says absentmindedly.

Suddenly there is a crash behind the new couple and I see a buff man with long blond and blue hair with cat ears run through the library between shelves. I see Saki, now wearing a huge leather trench coat with metal rings and a hat that merges into her hair run after the stranger. Kat and Nurse Karkalicious, who I thought were dead also run past. Before I can say anything Dioska rips ass

“Dioska that was really hot.” Ellie says, blushing. Dioska slaps Ellie. I am distracted once more by this absolute bullshit.

Dioska suddenly grabs Ellie by the neck and drags her away. I sigh and watch them go. Suddenly I feel a cold tap on my shoulder and I whip around. I instantly see Blaze and Black, both of them are posing.

“What the fuck do you guys want?” I snap at them. Blaze rolls her eyes, not breaking the power of the koichi pose.

“We came to warn you, Dezzi, you insufferable cuntwagon.” Black says, rolling his eyes. Blaze chuckles.

“You are pregnant Dezzi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Blaze says. “Your spawn is Black’s and the baby is going to be born to fight Kat, Black and I’s son Hunter.”

“What the fuck. Also why are you warning mem about this aren’t you guys like. The antagonists of this story?”

“Yes, but we have some common decensy jesus fuck what do we look like? Imbiciles? Cunt.” Black snaps. Tentacles reach around his back and take the form of arms. Suddenly, not only is he doing the koichi pose, he is also doing the jonathan pose. He summons another tentacle and puts it in front of Blaze’s face so she is also doing the Jonathan/Koichi pose.

“We want your son now.” Blaze says. “We want to kill him before anything bad can happen to our cause.”

Suddenly, I hear a gun cock.


	37. The Chase After A Ripped Cat Man

(Kat’s POV)  
(Kat, Dezzi + Ellie group write chapter uwu)

Saki had dragged me to the nurses office and was acting like something was really important but I couldn’t understand what she was saying because it was in japanese. We were in the nurses office now and it turns out that Nurse Karkalicious wasn’t dead.

Nurse Karkalicious was fiddling with a syringe and was about to put it in this neko guy’s eye when Saki punched her in the face. “私の祖先に触れないでください”. She then looks to the Neko guy as he begins to wake up. “老人に起きてあなたはまだ死んでいない” She says but I have no clue what she means.

The absolute hamcake on the bed (im talking really f*cking buff, like holy shit, oh my god) looks incredibly scared, kind of like an injured animal, except this time instead of an animal its a s*xy cat/wolfboy who has mysteriously appeared here in our school. The way he twitches and folds back his ears kind of reminds me of Saki Japanese. This man’s eyes widen as if he is shocked by Saki’s words, even though I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know a lick of what she’s saying.

“祖先？何？” Rin says. Apparently this guy also speaks Japanese. I guess it kinda makes sense. Suddenly this ripped man gets up and looks at his muscles for a moment and his tail flicks back and forth in pure anger. He suddenly just begins to book it out of here.

Saki begins sprinting after him so I follow suit. Nurse Karkalicious being the hoe she starts a slow jog behind us. Rin looks panicked, he frantically slams through the door to the library. He comes to a halt and politely asks the librarian “Mam, I’m afraid I don’t know where I quite am. Would you be so kind as to tell me where this magnificent collection of knowledge is?”and people say chivalry is dead.

The librarian gets a nosebleed. “U-u-u-u--uhh uuu uu ..u u.hh. U..h.h. U.h..h.u..h. H… *swoon* uhh… this is the library of Paradise Raven Dark High School, sir.” Rin taps his chin thoughtfully. He then asks “what year is it, if you wouldn’t mind my asking?” and the librarian’s nose just becomes a waterfall of red. “2-2-2-2--2-2-2--22-2--2-2-2-2--220**REDACTED**” Rin GASPS!

“That’s so far away from where I am from.” He says. He begin to book it between shelves again and Saki, Nurse Karkalicious and I continue the chase. Part of the way through, I can see Ellie, Dezzi and some strange boy. I wish I could’ve stopped to say hi but I have more important things to deal with right now.

We keep running until Rin barges through a fire exit, setting of the alarm. What a man, he got everyone out of school for a bit. He gets outside and sees everything he’s missed from the past **REDACTED** years. Cars, planes, Taco Bell, colour, and his eyes are sparkling as he sees all the gifts of science, that is until… He sees a Pontiac Fiero (car)!

Rin freezes, so still that if it weren’t for the fact he wasstanding I would think he was dead. Then, revived with a vengence, he leaps towards the car with an aura of white lightning trailing behind him, striking the Pontiac Fiero (car) along with his massive fists, doubling damage. The car crumples under his attack. I almost feel bad for the poor soul whose car is being turned to dust but then I remembered it was a Pontiac Fiero (car) so I didn’t feel bad at all actually.

Suddenly Saki throws her hand out and a huge buff woman appears and flies at Rin and grabs him, causing Rin to squirm around and grunt. “やめろ” Saki yells. Rin groans and slumps in defeat.

He begins to tear up slightly. He looks to Saki and begins to crack. “I really hope I’m not a bother but- sniff - all I’ve ever known is gone! No family! No friends! No Slowtrolley or even Fiero, I would even be glad to see him. So may I ask, why am I here?”

“やれ やれ だぜ,” Saki sighs. “理由はわかりませんが、私はただのキャットガールです。しかし、あなたは今ここにいます、そしてそれはいくつかの愚かなプロットの理由のために確率が高いです。” Rin does not seem content with that answer, but he is a true gentleman so he won’t fight it. This is just how it is now, I guess.


	38. I don’t know if you guys remember but Toxi Poops is still pregnant.

(Ketsy’s POV)

So basically, Ryan, Toxi and I are in this stupid jank ass hospital because Toxi is pregnant or some shit. I guess that’s what the slut gets for holding hands with some stupid ass neko furry big tiddy anime girl. Whatever. Stupid fuck.

Anywaysy Toxi looks super fat and it isnt a good look for her because she keeps insisting to wear crop tops regardless of this fact. But Im jut glad she’s about to pop like right now. She’s actually screaming. It’s apeshit? 

I just kinda fucking wish I could change the narritive sometimes because this thing is dumb as hell because it takes so long for a birth to happen. Ryan is already standing nearby with a bottle of vodka and a hot brand with the communist hammer and sickle. She’s just ready to claim this baby as her own i guess.

I remember suddenly that I CAN change the narrative. It’s a fun fucking power i gained one day because the author is a dumb ass and doesn’t know how to write properly so sometimes you just gotta do it yourself. I quickly enter the google doc.

I can see you reading this. You might not be able to see me but my hands reached through to the keys through the screen to write this part. I wish I could explain it better but idiots like you don’t deserve to know i guess.

Suddenly there is a baby in Toxi’s lap. She is super white and has cat ears and a tuft of blondish pink hair and a tiny tail. It’s also naked which is fucking disgusting. 

“I’m going to name her Gertrude.” Toxi says. I frown and snap my fingers. “Nevermind, her name is Tanisha.” Toxi says. My fucking incredible narrative changing powers, back at it again girls. 

I decide im not done with the fun yet. 

When Ryan is branding the newborn baby child with a hot iron and pouring vodka on her, I storm up a new idea.

Suddenly a new baby plops into Toxi’s lap. Toxi gasps and hugs the new child.

“Congrats on the twins.” I say.

“Thank you Toxi. I’m going to name this one Soozehn.” 

“Wow. Tanisha and Soozehn?” Ryan says, begining to pour vodka on Soozehn’s head. Soozehn squirms a bit. Her hair is blonde like her birth mother’s but has pink highlights like Saki’s. Weird.

This still isnt interesting enough though. I reach through your screen again and begin to type once more. This author obviously doesn’t have as good of ideas as I do. (also fyi your keyboard is filthy. Think about cleaning it once and awhile, slob.) Suddenly, Tanisha grows up and is wearing a schoolgirl outfit! I just made her a freshman at Paradise Raven Dark High School. She looks around, bewildered and Toxi lets out a gasp. She clutches Soozehn and looks at me.

“Are you doing this, Ketsy?”

“No, dumbass.”

For final measure I decide it’s time I get a mans. I have pictured him in my head for so many years. None other than a californian man. His name is Brandon and he will be mine. Suddenly beside Ryan he forms in a shape of light.

He is perfect.

Brandon Chan. 

I like that.


	39. Pray for the Wicked 2

(Dezzi’s POV)

I honestly cannot remember anything that has happened in the past three hours. I don’t know where I am either.

There is a ringing in my ear I can’t quite describe but it gives the room a strange spinning sensation. I can feel static electricity making my hair fly all around me and my eyelids beg to droop. I feel insanely empty, like a piece of me was missing. I couldn’t tell you what that thing was.

I am in a room. It is dark but I can still feel the floor beneath me. A single candle glows from what I assume is a table a few feet away. It’s wax was a yellowed white color and a single melted droplet runs down towards the base of the candle. The wick was browned dark enough to match the atmosphere. The flame was a perfect golden orange. 

I hesitantly go towards the candle. My footsteps echo in my ears and the ringing gets louder and louder until I can only grit my teeth to handle the loud sensation swirling around my eardrums. I’d do just about anything for silence.

As I step more into the light I become more aware of what is going on, as memories are floating back to my foggy mind. A light begins at the back of my mind and floats to the front as i see visions of Blaze’s face and the way she stood in the most menacing of koichi poses. Black was there too I’m sure, but I don’t remember what they wanted from me. There was also a loud noise, a noise that I was sure caused the constant ring. 

My hands, now fully wet are stained a deep red color, but that’s not the source of the blood. I’m unsure what is. I am too focused as it begins to dry along my cuticles. It’s funny how blood seems to darken as it dries on pale skin. It’s tangy smell is now obvious as I breath surprisingly calmly for someone who is in a strange place with no memory of getting there. 

“Dezzi,” Says a growling tone. It’s the kind of voice that seems to cling onto the throat for dear life before being dragged out by a forceful tongue. Teeth scrape it on the way out too, just to add that extra tang of malice. I don’t look behind me because I already know who it is. My lip quivers, “Do you know where you are?”

“No Black.” I respond after moments of tension. A wet tentacle swirls up my back and around my shoulder, tickling my ice cold cheek. Never once has Black Thorison’s tentacles felt warm to the touch. I guess I just must be that freezing in this mysterious room today. 

“Welcome to Hell, Destiny Nitram Robinson.” He snarls. I consider the idea for a moment. Hell. For some reason this doesn’t phase me, despite the connotations. It definitely implies I am dead, but I don’t know how that would happen. The last thing I remember is facing the two shady figures in a well light school.

There is no way I could be dead.

“Is that where I am?” I ask. I turn against my will as he tugs me with those slimy tentacles. His red eyes cut through the dark like a knife on butter. They almost seem to glow as well. I would think I would’ve noticed this before, but I guess I never quite processed it. A grin curls on those chapped lips, baring sharp snakelike fangs that threaten to dig into rotting gums. 

“Yes.” His answer echos in the room. I feel a lump of a question in my throat and decide it needs to be asked, despite the fact that I feel I know the answer. 

“Am I dead?” I ask. I know I am not. There is no way I could be. Black used his magic to send me to Hell. He just wants to fuck with me. I cannot be dead. He hums a bit for a moment and his tentacle drifts down my body and hovers above my stomach. There is a hole there which oozes blood. He doesn’t speak for a second. I use those moments of silence to ponder the hole. Suddenly the lack of feeling I felt earlier changes to pain and fear that nearly blinds me in a black cloud that covers my vision. The room gets colder.

I am dead.

I remember the moment I died. The loud noise that caused the ringing was a bullet. Hunter Amarylyss-Freaker pulled a gun on me in the middle of the school and shot me through the back and the bullet flew through and exited my stomach. A powerful weapon.

I remember laying on the tile floor as blood began to cake my nails as I tried to hold the wound to keep my blood inside. Kids were screaming and I saw the horrified faces of classmates as they all circled me. Blaze, Black and Hunter had disappeared and in there place stood my friends.

Ellie leaned down and placed her hands on my chest, desperately trying to use her sleeves to patch my wounds as she cried, her salty tears splashing onto my cheeks. I just had to stare at her feeble attempts as Dioska stood nearby, picking his nails. 

Grey was there too, their jaw dropped and a hand over their mouth. They were holding their hat in clenched fists as they processed my dying body on the ground. Bruce Bruce was at their side, just as terrified. 

Other faces. They fade.

My vision was fading but. 

I saw her. Kat. She was running. Running. Running to…

I died in that moment. Unable to say goodbye. Black finally speaks as I recalled my own death. 

“You are, but I am not. I am simply here to take what is mine.” He smiles a little and then his tentacle plunges directly into my stomach. I gag and blood trickles from my mouth as he yanks something the size of another person out. 

My eyes go black and I don’t see what is removed from my body. When I force my eyes open again, Black is gone and the candle is blown out. The smell of smoke wafts around my nose causing me to sneeze.

I am dead. I am in Hell. I am Alone.

Please, someone pray for the wocket.


	40. Conferences

(Ms. E’s POV)

There is something weird happening in this school. I’ve been working here for about 3 years now and am fairly new to this whole teaching thing but nothing could have prepared me for the drama of the class of 2020. Destiny Robinson recently passed away in the middle of the hall with a gunshot wound in her back and through her stomach.

A school shooting, nothing I could’ve ever expected. We still haven’t found the culprit and this has caused a lot of understandable outrage amongst the parents and family members of the students. So we are having a bit of an impromptu conferences.

-

I never thought id find myself in the face of two Honda civics in the middle of a classroom. How they got here is confusing too. both of them manage to appear furious despite the lack of faces.

“Hello, Mr. John Accord, Mrs. Karen Accord.” I say in my most confident voice despite my slight anxiety of the situation.

“What the fuck is going on this school??? We had to stop having car sex to come in for this stupid conference.” John Accord yells. He honks his horn and flashes his brights at me. I wince and lean back in my chair.

“My apologies but haven’t you heard of the recent school shooting?” I asked, biting my lip. Karen Accord looks at me without eyes.

“How does this involve us?” Karen says

“Ellie could’ve been hurt or traumatized!!!” I say, my voice raising a bit.

“Does it look like we give a fuck?” Nancy shouts back. I sigh and throw my head into my hands. What a lost cause.

-

Standing before me now was the literal Norse god, Thor. He looked really similar to how Marvel made him look so I was a bit shocked.

“Thor, we have concerns that your son, Black may have been involved in a school shooting, which ended in the demise of our beloved student, Destiny Robinson.”

Thor scoffed and crossed his arms but quickly began to chuckle.

“Those kids, always so crazy. I had 3 kids in this era and only one turned out good.” He says heartily. “Don’t worry, Black will be dealt with. He’s just going through a rebellious phase.” Thor promised

“Thank you, sir.” I say, slumping into my chair. I’m thankful that he was rational.

-

The principal and another fucking car in my room. When will kids having cars for parents stop. This is getting kinda stupid.

“Mr Freaker. I think that Blaze was involved in a school shooting.” I say a bit timidly. I know that bold claims could lead to my job being removed.

“Erin E, why would you say that so softly, you act like I don’t know that Blaze is a fuckint degenerate. She killed her fucking sister lmao.” Fred says, the car, who happens to be lightning mcqueen frowns. “my husband is pregnant and I would do anything to protect my new child from my old degenerate one.” He says. My eyes trace to Lightning McQueen’s stomach and I see that he does in fact appear pregnant.

“E, tell me what you think we should do.”

“Well…”

-

It’s about half way through conferences and it’s clear to me now that most the students who go to Paradise Raven Dark Highschool have weird parents. I haven’t met a single normal human nuclear family yet. Going with the current trends, Crash Bandicoot and his …. son is in my office.

“Mr Bandicoot, you didn’t need to bring Jaxson with you. This is just mostly for parents and teacher.” I explain. I look at Jaxson who was hidden under the hood of a bandicoot hoodie, gripping the edges of his hood.

“Woah” says Crash. Jaxson’s eyes light up and he repeats what his dad says.

“Do you realize that there has been a school shooting?”

“Woah” says Crash.

-

It’s finally the end of conferences and I don’t think I met a single normal person. It’s at times like these I wish I had one of Ellie’s famous zingers. I lean back into my chair and suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see it. Taped to my window.

Bless Ellie accords bless her and her zingers.


	41. Adrian Arcane

(Ellie’s POV)

Dezzi’s been dead for a week now and the school has felt really quiet. Kat has seemed fairly somber and no one has seen or heard from Blaze and Black since the incident and it is honestly regarded as common knowledge that they commited the murder of our friend.

I’ve felt really lonely lately so I needed to talk to someone. Kat wasn’t feeling hanging out so I am actually talking to Adrian today. We are sitting outside the school at a bench. It’s fairly chilly out but I am well prepared.

I am wearing a black turtleneck sweater with a gold choker over the neck and a short pink skirt. My legs are really cold. Adrian is wearing jeans and a shirt with neon rainbows on it. He also has rainbow sunglasses on which is weird because it isnt actually that bright outside.

“Where’s Dioskskskska” Adrian asks, pushing his cheek into my hand. I look at him and sighed.

“Too busy for me. He’s like.. Putting dogs in furnaces or something? I don’t know.” I say. Adrian stares at me with his rainbow eyes. “He does that a lot. He also like. Does vampire things because he’s a sexy vampire. With sexy vampire eyes”

“Oh yeah he is sexy.”

“Don’t say that.” I say, “He’s MY boyfriend.” Adrian frowns and stands up and looks at me and then suddenly remembers something.

“I thinkk i forgot to tell you sksksksomething.” He suddenly windexes. “I found out that if I am in dire danger I will turn magicla.”

“You wHAT?” I ask, I stand up quickly. Adrian nods and pulls a bottle of windex out of his pocket and immediately begins chugging it. I scream.

“Don’t worry. I cannot die!” Adrian says with a huge smile on his face. He suddenly falls down to the ground and begins convulsing like crazy and foaming at the mouth. I take a few steps back and cover my mouth.

This mother fucker really did it

He fucking killed himself.

Right here.

Crazy bastard.

Just when I think it’s over he suddenly springs up and he is wearing some magical girl bullshit. He has a cute white button up shirt crop top and a huge puffy rainbow skirt. He has white stockings and rainbow shoes. He has a bow in the back of his head with long ribbons that go down to his butt. He has blush and rainbow eyeshadow. He strikes a jojo pose because the author of this story is a filthy jojo stan.

(this pose guys)  


“I am a magical girl, Ellie!” He says excitedly, bouncing back and forth excitedly, causing his skirt to flow up and down.

“That’s cool.. I guess. What can you even do with your powers?” I ask. He thinks for a moment and then pulls a wand out from under his skirt (idek where the fuck that was and honestly i dont know if im ready to find out). He waves it around and a huge rainbow comes out.

“I can turn people gay with this. Or blind them. Both also.” He says with a smile. He is practically vibrating in his rainbow shoes.

“This calls for a fucking zinger.” I say, putting my pointer finger up for emphasis.  
“  
” I say. Adrian XDs really loud and earrapes me. But that’s okay because I love attention to my jokes. But his laugh sounds like a windex bottle.

“Oh I can also do this.” He swings his wand around again and a spray of windex comes out. “It has an acid like effect and can blind. It also cleans stuff.”

“Oh cool. I wonder if there is any other magical girls at this school.” I say. As if called, Kat and Jimmy Carter Mikette walk out of the school, talking to eachother. I don’t know what they are saying.

“Hey guys.” I say. “Do you know any magical girls?” I ask. JImmy suddenly looks really proud and does a huge spin. Suddenly they turn into a magical girl form.

“I am a magical girl!” They say. I gasp. Kat blushes a bit and then frowns.

“I cannot belieive-” She says, then twirls and transforms into a magical girl too.

“WOAH!” Adrian says, he runs forward and grabs onto the shoulders of his two friends and bounces up and down.

“We should create a team! A team of magical girls!” He says. Kat rolls her eyes and frowns a bit, backing away.

“I.. I dunno if I am in the mood.” She says.

“Oh come on! I can be Sailor Summer! Because pride month is in summer!” He says, he then points to jimmy. “Jimmy can be Sailor Winter because inauguration time is in winter.” Adrian then goes and points at Kat. “You can be Sailor Spring because Sea turtle mating season starts in spring! Haha! Im so funny and quirky!”

Kat pushes Adrian away. “No Adrian. I don’t feel like it.” She walks away, her heels clicking on the cement and she transforms as she walks away. Jimmy turns back to normal and frowns. Adrian sadly windexes.

I think she’s still torn up about Dezzi.


	42. White FUCKS, guys

(Kat’s POV)

I am really sick of everyone’s bullshit right now so I am at my house just staring at my cieling. I sigh and I hear a knock at the door.

“Hey! It’s me! It’s me White!” says a voice from behind my door.  
(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pkBDZ2DCvc>)

She opens the door and comes in and I stare at her with sad eyes. She could probably tell but I was crying earlier. White sits on the edge of my bed and just stares at me. I look back at her with big eyes and frown.

“White, I miss my best friend.” I say. White purses her lips awhile and sighs. She rubs my leg softly and comfortingly.

“I know you do sweetie.” She goes silent for a moment but then choses to speak again. “Before she died, Black had taken her baby right from her womb. I don’t know if you knew it, but he had implanted a baby in her without the usage of sexual intercourse.”

“Wait whaat??????” I say, my jaw drops. This is NEWS TO ME! “White!! You know what sex is?” I say, tears form in my eyes. This cant be real this cant be real this cant be real this cant be real this cant be real thsi cant be real this cant be real this cant be real this cant be f*ckin REAL!

“Uh yeah? I have sex all the time. That’s not the point though. Take a look at this.” She says, suddenly a short girl walks in with split black and red hair. She looks so similar to Dezzi, but seems to have Black’s eyes. I nearly choke. “This is Rubingi”

“White I can’t believe you F*CK!!!” I say. “THat’s illegal!”

KETSY: this is so bad i cant believe the stupid author would write this we are going to retcon this whole part. WHITE DOESNT FUCK GUYS.

A/N: YES SHE DOES KETSY U RAT

KETSY: if u ever say that to me again i will kill you i can feel your fingers on my back as you type.  
(A/N owo: hey it’s me ellie now so just letting you know im writing this now so its gonna get real funny and wacky!)

White looked at me in the eyes. She lifted up some of her hair to reveal another eye! “I can see the future with my future-vision.” I gasped

“HUh WHat can you see?” my chin hit the floor

“Well for starters I see everyone hating the author for making me a crystal gem.” She took off her shirt and bra to reveal a gem and a weird round bit of flesh. “And also that we are going to date. Starting now”

I saw hearts in all three of her eyes “oh okay thats cool”.. I put my hand on hers “but no sex until marriage”

She teared up a little in her third eye. It was sitting past her hairline, getting her hair all wet. “Oh that’s okay ig. But like my titty gem?”

“What in the heck is a titty?”

“Yknow like a boob”

“A huh-now?”

“Oh you’re so funny haha! Silly kat-a-rino!”

“Yeah but I’m not as funny as Ellie shes really cool” I looked out the window “Speaking of which” i pointed past white out the window, to ellie in a tree holding a giant piece of paper with the meme

Wait is ellie trans what is this?!?!?!?!?

I faintly hear her scream “trans rights!” before she falls out of the tree

La fin


	43. Saki and the Fight For Max Verstappen’s Bath Water

(Saki’s POV)

I am currently walking down the street with my great great grandpa Rin Japanese and Ellie. We are walking down an extremely rich looking street and there are race cars parked in the drive way. Little do rin and ellie know, i tbrought them here to help me break into my crush Max Verstappen’s house. Suddenly I see it. The RA099!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the 1998 Honda RA099 Formula 1 prototype driven by Jos Verstappen at a test session in Jerez, it’s times were good for a midfield car, especially compared to other, better funded, teams. However the project was scrapped and Honda resumed to engine supplying instead for BAR and Jordan teams. Honda would eventually come to buy BAR in 2005 at the end of the season. I run up to the house at ful speed and Rin and Ellie follows me.

“Fuck! Saki slow down.” Rin heaves, he scoops blonde and blue hair out of his eyes and frowns. “Why are we here? Who’s house is this?” He says in his british accept. Rin Japanese may be the original Japanese who fought Fiero originally, but he didn’t win, so I ignore him.

Ellie suddenly pauses at my side and picks up her phone and puts it to her ear.

“Sorry Dioska is calling I need to take this. Hi babe.” She says, cooing into her phone. This is awful.

“Win stay hewe.” I say, “watch ovew Ewwie and make suwe she doesnt baka too hard X3” I instantly pull out my cat claws and begin scaling the side of the mansion and go up to the window.

I reach the window and see it is foggy!!! How sad. I then peak through the fog and I see MAX VERSTAPPEN NAKED IN HIS BATHROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE IS TKAING A BATH!!

New Objective : Obtain the bath water.

I suddenly come up with a super funny zinger “” I say dwn to Rin and Elli. They both ignore me, probably too busy doing their own thing.

“Bakas… щ(゜ロ゜щ)” I instantly stare through the window and then Max Verstappen sees me… He stares at me with his big orbs… He then stands up!!! I look down to try and see his weenie but he’s wearing a racing suit in the bath ~(๑ñ﹏ ⊙☆)ノ

He opens the window and our faces are inches apart.

“S-Saki-chan… what are you doing here?” He says, blushing. He looks so kawaii desu..  
(UWAHH!!! >w>;;;)  
“I came for youw bath watew senpai.. And maybe a wittwe uh… “ My heart doki dokis “A wittwe kissu.”  
(ꉂ (′̤ॢ∀ ू‵̤๑))ˉ̞̭♡)

He looks at me and i feel his breath on my face. It smells like motor oil. I can’t believe he’s been drinking motor oil again.

“Okay.. only for you Saki-Chan. Because I’m Dutch.” He hands me a tiny glass bottle and puts it between my breasts. I purr and blush.

“Ur such a baka.” He says.

He then kisses me. UWAAAA!!!! I fall out of the window sill and hit the ground!!!  
Σ(´△｀Ⅲ)

Ellie and Rin run over and look at me.

“Saki, what the fuck.” Rin says. I just blush.

“KAWAII DESU!!!”


	44. Adrian Deleted Chapter

(Adrian’s POV)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spE6d8UJzWA&feature=youtu.be>


	45. Adrian’s Sugoi Quest for Kokoro

(KAT GUEST CHAPTER)   
(Adrian's POV)

My name is Adrian (but i think you know that already teehee!) and i love sandwiches! But sometimes… loving sandwiches isn’t enough to keep a gay like me happy. Sometimes a man needs to love and be loved by another person (who is male because im gay if ur a homoph*be get destroyed). I need to get me a boyfriend! If I don’t, then I will be incredibly lonely, and also I will die.

That is not a joke.

You see, one day (today, like an hour ago) I was trying to use my magical girl powers when suddenly my magical wand went dull and lifeless. My trusty sandwich companion, who knows all about magical girl powers, suddenly appeared suddenly and suddenly told me that this is a BAD BAD sign suddenly. *windex noise* As it turns out, my hiding and sleeping on all my problems and lonliness, singlehood included, is literally eating away at my soul (which is why my powers arent working) and if I do not adress my problems soon then I will die!

So I, Princess Adrian of Gay (im acting liek a princess because im magical and pretty hehe!) am going to find a bf to become to ultimate disney princess magical girl!!!!!!!!!

I walked into school and immediately found my prince: Jaxson Bandicoot. He’s cute and tbh I’ve had a bit of a crush on him for awhile now…… So I walked up to him and told him this “you are my boyfriend now”

“Hee-haw!”

I think that’s a yes! I grabbed his hand and took him to the computer lab so we could play Minecraft together because Minecraft is my favorite game ever sksksk *windex noise*

We mined and crafted and I even put my minecraft bed next to his….. It was so romantic what a perfect date omg. I showed him this town I built it’s called Limeros and I asked him what he thought how it.

“Whoa!”

I blushed. _Whoa._ That’s what he said about my Minecraft city. _Whoa._ ...wait isnt that a crash bandicoot reference. Actually, didn’t he make a Crash Bandicoot noise when I asked him out? Thinking back, literally the only thing he’s ever said to anyone ever is a Crash Bandicoot reference. Like ok I know that’s his dad but like is that really all he can say. Is he even being honest with me, or is he just Bandicooting for the heck of it? Does he really love me and my cool MInecraft city? Wtf!!!!!!!!!!?????????

“Can you only say Crash Bandicoot noises?!?!?” I screamed while I windex’d.

“Uh-oh!”

I knew it! I started crying rainbow tears and I ran out of the computer room and into the closest bathroom to sob in. I curled up in a corner of the dirty restroom and let it all spill out. Because I had addressed one of my problems of loneliness the stuffed-away negativity in my heart was no longer threatening my soul and my life was not in danger, although I really wished my life was still in danger now, because my heart hurt so much I wanted to die like right there in the Paradise Raven Dark High School bathroom.

My Disney princess obligatory animal sidekick, Mangled BLT Subway Sandwich, appeared and put lettuce on my shoulder. I’m pretty sure he’s trying to pat my shoulder with the closest thing to a hand. I appreciate the gesture but I’m still sad.

“It’s ok Adrian,” he said, “there’s plenty of sparkles in the rainbow. Maybe he isn’t the one but you’re still super cool and epic and your Minecraft builds are awesome. You’ll find someone you deserve one day.”

“Thanks Mangled BLT Subway Sandwich…” I depressed. A few more tears shed from my eyes but having a trusted friend with me was making me feel a little better.

At that moment Jaxson Bandicoot ran in! We locked eyes, silent and still, neither of us daring to disturb the frozen moment we created.

“Jaxson.”

“...Adrian.”

...What?????? Did he say something that wasn’t from the hit franchise Crash Bandicoot?!?

“Did you say something that wasn’t from the hit franchise Crash Bandicoot?!?”

Jaxson looked down at his hands, then back at me. He nodded and croaked out a “Yes.” The hoarseness of his voice told me that he hasn’t said anything not Crash Bandicoot in a long time. Does he remember how to talk normally? Did he ever know how to to begin with?

Did he do this for me?

“Adrian…” he continued, “will you be my Minecraft boyfriend?


	46. Burger Battle of Belowground Bakeoff Battle Boys Club

(Narrator’s POV)  
(ELLIE GUEST CHAPTER)

“Alright everyone, we’re live here at the Belowground Bakeoff Battle Boys Club which happens to be below, and sponsored by, the Honda dealership.” I’ve been waiting six months for this final showdown, the last episode of the season. “Our contestants today for the finals are: Saki Japanese with her wacky traditional english dishes! Jaxson with his Crash Bandicoot themed baked goods! Adrian with his iconic BLT subs! Truly a fantastic lineup.” Wait why is my assistant here? What’s this note?! “And I guess a surprise contestant who just showed up, the Burger King, with his Burgers?”

“For today’s special event there are some special rules, that is, there are no rules!!” This is gonna be so hype. “Just make any edible thing in the next hour and our judges will give you a score out of ten.”

“Alright looks like the lights our on and the countdown has begun! Five, four, three, two, one, AND ITS [LIGHTS OUT AND AWAY WE GO!!!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqrDhKoXIk4)” Crap so much is gonna happen I gotta take a deep breath “SAKI HAS BOLTED AHEAD AND HAS TAKEN ALL OF THE BROTH, RICE, AND A HELL OF A LOT OF BROTH!! JAXSON HAS SPUN INTO ACTION AND TAKEN ALL YOUR NECESSITY BAKING INGREDIENTS, HES REACHED HIS COOKING STATION AND HE IS WORKING AWAY ON HIS CAKE!!!! LOOKS LIKE ADRIAN HAS COLLECTED A SOLID AMOUNT OF BACON, BREAD, AND TOMATOES- BUT WHATS THIS! THE BURGER KING HAS SWOOPED IN AND TAKEN ALL OF THE LETTUCE!!!!!!1!11! Truly an incredible start.”

This is the boring part, no one does anyth- “Oh my goodness the Burger King is stomping on the lettuce with his shoes on!! Is this the legendary #15 Burger King Foot Lettuce!??!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!!??!?!?!??!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!???!!?” I take that back, this could get very interesting.

“Saki is making good progression, somehow she’s put together a stew that doesn’t look bad! Great English cuisine from the Japanese Englishwoman!” Saki has skills but her recipes are lacking, that will most likely be her downfall in this battle.

“As we cut to Jaxson now you can see he is making a 1:1 scale Crash Bandicoot cake! By making it in layers from bottom to top, he’s been able to put it together over time, and look at those icing skills!” Jaxson makes a mean cake, but the branding on it is too much, and if he even touches a bit of fondant, his career is over.

(A/N: Hey guys it’s ellie here just wnated to say we’re time skipping so I can get to the good part owo uwu unu NuN)

“Alright everyone, the time’s up, can everyone present their dishes to the judges? Starting with Saki.”

Saki is speaking up “こんにちは、私はこの爆弾のお尻のシチューをお楽しみくださいまたは私は粘着性の指ウルお尻になります”

“I have no idea what she’s saying but it sounds like it’s straight from the heart. Let’s see our judges reactions.” Saki, I’m rooting for you! “Okay we’ve got a 7 from Judge A, a 9 from Judge B, and a 3 from Judge O. Bringing her an average of 6.33, not bad, not good either.”

“クソアメリカ人” Well she looks pissed.

“Now it’s Jaxson’s turn!”

“Woah woah woah woah waoh, woah woah! Woah woah woah. Woah.”

“Yet again I have no clue what that means but look at him go, truly inspiring in his Crash Bandicoot Onesie presenting his Crash Bandicoot Cake!” I think he may get a good score. “Now for our judge’s scores. What’s this? They’re all throwing up! Oh no, it can’t be. Jaxson used fondant on his cake! This goes against regulation 13C of the rulebook.”

“Woah woah woah woah woah woah waoh woah”

“Look at him, pathetic, trying to defend himself, he is no better than a war criminal! He is banned for life from the Belowground Bakeoff Battle Boys Club. Hopefully we never see this man back her at the B4C! On that note it is now Adrian’s turn!”

“Hey um I’m gay and this is my BT sandwich, I couldn’t find any lettuce I’m sorry.”

“That. Is. The. Most. Disgusting. Sandwich. Ever. Look at it! It’s all torn up. Let’s see what the judges have to say. Wait a second, is Judge O pulling out a gun? Oh lord oh no Adrian has been shot! But those are the risks you take when you enter this championship.” Wait my assistant is here again? What’s this note say? “Oh my goodness. Further research has shown that wasn’t Adrian, but Adrian’s twin brother! Nairda!”

“And lastly we have The Burger King.” He’s stepping up now, I wonder what he has to show for himself, he has no pedigree here whatsoever.

“Judges, may I present to you…” Oh man the suspense is killing me! “The #15 Burger King Foot Lettuce Eat Spicy Goodness Like A Boss Krabby Patty Combo!”

“Looks like the judges have all taken a bite, and now for our scores. A 10, another 10. Could this be a new record for the B4C????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? And our final judge says:..... Guys is Judge O okay? He’s not moving.” I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD WHY IS THE INTERN IN HERE NOW PEOPLE CANT JUST WALK IN AND OUT ANOTHER FUCKIGN NOTE “And I have word here folks, that Judge O is okay, just unconsious due to the sheer flavour bomb that is the #15 Burger King Foot Lettuce Eat Spicy Goodness Like A Boss Krabby Patty Combo! And apparently the score he left was…………………. 9.9. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”


	47. True Love True Love Looking for True Love

(Rubingi’s POV) 

My name is Rubingi Thorbinson and I am 16 years old. (technically less than 1 since I was snatched from my dead mother’s womb just a week or two ago). Today is my first day at school at Paradise Raven Dark High SChool, as forced to go by my adoptive mother, White Thorison. I don’t know much about my parents except my mother was named Dezzi Robinson before she died and my dad is some piece of shit scumbag nammed Black Thorison who ran away with some whore named Blaze Freaker. 

I have no honest interest in school because I wont have any friends there, and I heard theres a chance that my half-brother might be attending school there and I guess theres some prophecy that we are supposed to fight to the death or something.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention it but I have magical powers, passed down from my dad’s side of the family. I didn’t get all of his powers but I am a werewolf/human/mermaid mix. I mostly look human though aside from the constant gills on my neck and tail hanging out from my pants.

For the first day, I am wearing black pants with white seams and huge chains that hang off the belt loops. It also has lots of pockets with silver zippers that catch the eye. I am also wearing a cropped black hoodie that rests just above my belly button. There is a loop on the front of the hoodie to hang more chains off of, so I clipped two chains to reach down from the front of my hoodie down to the front left and front right belt loops. I also have on a studded choker and knife shaped earings. My hood is up to cover my shoulder length purple hair. My makeup is a black smokey eye with fake lashes, sharp eyeliner, purple lipstick and two black contacts, but the left one also has a purple iris. (picture sans undertale but purple). I have purple hearts freckled below my eyes as well and sharp purple nails. My shoes are boots with a 3 inch heel and purple laces.

As I walk into the school, i tuck my hands into my pockets and glance around at all the preps. Last thing I wanted was to be here, let alone interact with these losers. As I walk forward, hanging my backpack off of just one shoulder, someone bumps into me and drops all their books onto my perfect boots. I gasp and step back and growl at them, my gills flaring and tail fluffing up.

“I am SO sorry.” Said the person, scrambling to pick up their stuff. They are wearing a blue button up blouse and a pair of black slacks. They have short groomed brown hair that rests just above their chin. “My name is Rosafenn Carter Winchester… Today is my first day and I guess I am just a bit scattered… Forgive me.”

I glance up and down at the newcomer and roll my eyes. “Rosafenn, ey? My name is Rubingi Thorbinson. I’m also new here, but if it was my choice, I wouldn’t go to school at all.” I say, begining to walk past Rosafenn, but they stop me with a soft touch of my shoulder.

“Aren’t you excited at the prospect that you could maybe fall in love here? I’m looking for true love.” Rosafenn says, blushing. “I love love. It’s been my dream to fall in love and I think… here is where it will happen.” 

“Yeah, no. I don’t do love. My mom is dead and my dad is a scumbag, so I don’t really believe in it.” I say, begining to walk away again, but Rosafenn tags along by my side. They are slightly taller than me, but I don’t dare give them the satisfaction of looking up to them. I am a damn emo on a mission, and that mission is to make it to 1st hour Grocery cart welding 101.

“Oh well! That’s sad. Not all love is like that-”

“It wasn’t love, Rosafenn.”

“Well… Hm. What’s your first hour?” Rosafenn cheers, changing topics, “Mine is Grocery Cart welding 101” They continue. I slump my shoulders in tiredness.

“For fucks sake, I have to deal with you for a whole class period?” I say under my breath. 

“What?” Tghey ask.

“Nothing.”

-

“Did you know I wasn’t always Rosafenn? I once was just Rosalynn Carter and Fenn Winchester! Two diferent people, but one day when Rosalynn got in a car accident, our bodies fused when Fenn cried over Rosalynn.” Rosalynn told me as we sat down in our 1st hour. I am ignoring their stories at this point.

“Very cool.” I say absentmindedly. I begin to pull my pencil out of my bag to take notes when suddenly Rosafenn gasps!!! 

“Rubingi! I found true love!” They say, leaping over the table. They quickly run to a person I have never fucking seen before (first day of school, idiot. Remember these things next time dumb cunt). The other person looks kinda fucking old and is wearing a suit. Actually a lot like Jimmy Carter.

“Hi…! Would you happen to be a fusion of a beautiful soul with Jimmy Carter-chan?” Rosafenn says, their eyes sparkling as they grabbed the hands of the stranger. The stranger gasps and gently carresses the hands of Rosafenn’s.

“Yeah… You must be.. Rosalynn… My name is Jimmy Carter Mikette.. And you are?” They introduce themself, Rosafenn smiles wide,

“Rosafenn Carter Winchester!! Will you be my true love?”

I tune the two out. I can’t handle love bullshit. It’s too fucking much for me. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see the twitching of black dog ears and I whip my head around, only to find myself staring into the eyes of none other than Hunter, my half brother.


	48. Woah! A Subway Date.

(Jaxson’s POV)

JAxson ghay hahahahha (woah kat not cool dont say that) (I DIDNT SAY THAT) Today I have a date with my minecraft boyriend Adrian Windex. He is so cool and so gay. I decide that I need to wear my best utfit today. 

Today I am wearing some big read sneakers white white soles and white laces that are tied perfectly. They are hightops. I have on some pants that are blue but end in orange soft fleece around my ankles. The pants have no belt, but thats okay because they fit me right. I am wearing an orange fleece shirt with a yellow stomach and a dot over my belly button and orange gloves. I also am wearing a huge Crash bandicoot head with Crash Bandicoot’s face on it. Basically. I am wearing the crash hbandicoot mascot suit. I just wasnt ready to admit that yet but after doing some reflecting, I can finally admit it.

My dad walks in the room with a cup of black coffee. “Woah” he says. I give him a thumbs up and then see my brother nearby, Will Bandicoot. He is writhing on the floor. He likes to do that sometimes so I just leave him alone. I walk out of the door.

I hear some vibrating nearby and i turn around. Will Bandicoot is 59599994ue2uew feet away brushing his teeth. Glad he finally stopped wiggling for the day. When I go back to walk to the suway across the street, I hear running. I tun and Will Bandicoot is there. He is begging me for crumbs. “I dont have crumbs” I say in crash bandicoot. 

“Fuck you give me crumbs” He says. He reaches his hands into my pcokets and diggs out a huge crumb of wumpa froouit. He instantly eats it. “gOD AMN IT WILL BANDKITCOOT I WAS SAVING THAT SHIT FOR LATER YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF WigGLING toOTH RUSHISHNG TPEIECE OF SHIT I WILL DESTROY YOU AND STOPMP UR HEAD INTO THe FLOOR AND SHIT ON YOUR GRAVe” I sauy.

Will Bandicoot takes another wumpa frouit crumb from my other pocket and I get ANGRY. Before I can kill Will Bandicoot, Adrian appears behind me. He is wearing a big puffy skirt. I instantly deflate and I turn around. “What are you wearing babe?” Iask.

“My magical girl outfit, babe,” He gusshes. “You can probably have one too. I sense you are magic and girl.” Adrian explains, taking my hand. 

I’m not a transgirl but trans rights. Trans frights. If you don’t say trans rights……………….. Idk waht to tell you fuck you fuck you. “Ok” i say to being now magic and girl (except still boy sorry straight men). “How do i do that.” 

Adrian takes my hand “You need to clench your butt super hard. Like super duper hard. Like imagiene you ate a taco bell sandwich taco burrito and you cant find a toilet but you cant poop yourself because you are wearing a onesie that is white and youre on an airplane and it would smell really bad and you are sweating and yeah.” HE LOOKs at me with bug juicy anime eyes “WEHAT DO YOU MEAN THATS HAPPENED TO ME THATS NEVER HAPPENED YOURE CRAZYU!!!!!!!” He starts to break down crying “Also my twin brother died in a cooking show so I am sad” he reveals his big fruit gummi from his pocket. Will walker dives in and takes it

“WILL YOU PIECE OF SHIT I AM GOING TO FUCKING WOAH YOU OFF THIS EARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1112@!!!!!!!!!!!!!3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !IiiiiiiI!I” 

Adrian grabs my other hand with the same hand, he has both of my hands now oh fuck, but it is a little calming “Its okay babe I didnt need the gummi anyways, also will would you mind leaving us alone? Thank you” he starts dragging me across the street to train station sandwiches

Just to keep things extra quiet Adrian pulls out a magical girl gun and shoots Will in the face. He dies instantly. My mc bf is so silly! The power of my boyfriend shooting my brother in my face compels me and I begin to transform. ADrian watches with huge eyes and I see my reflection in his huge orbs.

I am wearing a huge puffy blue skirt, orange thigh high socks, Red sneakers, an orange and yellow corset and I have red ribbins tied around my elbwos. I also have on white gloves and a red bonnet on. Adrian tears up.

“Welcome. Sailor Fall.”


	49. Fighting Evil by Moonlight, Winning Love by Daylight

(Kat’s POV)

White has gathered Adrian, Jimmy Carter Mikette, Jaxson and Myself in the school library and alerted us to come directly after school was over. She said that she had figured out something really important that could serveerly alter the timeline we are in. I didn’t really feel like attending, but she’s my girlfriend so I guess I kinda have to.

As I walk into the library away from the milling voices of students packing up to leave, a huge fluffy white tentacle grabs my arm from behind a few bookcases and tugs me, causing me to yelp as the fur tickled my skin. The force of the mysterious tentacle was hard as it pulled me around many bookcases. Eventually it reached a bookcase that had been pushed aside to reveal a staircase into a dark room. I’ve never seen this before.

I was quickly rushed into the mysterious hole and I heard the bookcase shuffle shut above me as I traveled through the dark, following the feel of the tentacle as it tugged me. When I reached the bottom, I saw White withdrawing the tentacle as it slipped back into her back. She was sitting huddled around a pretty vanilla scented candle with Jaxson, Adrian and Jimmy already waiting. They were in their magical girl outfits. Oh hell no.

“Did you know I am part kraken.” White says sweetly, patting the chair next to her. “I need you to transform into your magical girl form.” She tells me as I begin to walk towards the group. I pull a face at her request and cross my arms sternly.

“I told you guys, I am not interested in starting a magical girl group, it’s a waste of time and I have more important things to worry-”

“We figured out how to revive Dezzi.” Says Adrian suddenly, tossing his arms up. The rest of the people in the room shoot him a look as if he wasn’t supposed to reveal that information yet. White looked away from him after a moment and smiled at me.

“What he said, but in order to do it, we need the Sailor Seasons.. And welll…. Myself. Check out this old book of the arcane.” White says. I sit down hesitantly and grab an old book she slid towards me, flipping through it’s crumpled pages.

“One who has died may be brought back to the living world with help from a demigod and 4 who carry the power of the seasons.” It read. I look up to White and frown. 

“Okay yeah, we are named after seasons, but we don’t have seasonal powers. Adrian makes people gay for fucks sake.” I say, pointing at the boy.

“No, when you all join forces you will gain new unimaginable powers!” She insists, taking my hand. “Trust me here, Katthew.” I shut my eyes and sigh. 

“Fine.” I say. I stand up and so do the other magical boys and person. We join hands and I shut my eyes, letting the magic fill me and overtake me.

When I open my eyes, our outfits have all been changed since I last saw them.

“When joined together, your outfits match more, while on your own, they follow your personality.” White explains.

My new outfit was a delicate shade of pink. I had a huge tutu with a sparkly white trail that flowed from a collar on my neck down my shoulders and over the edges of the sides of my tutu onto the floor. I had a sleevless white blouse with flower patterns along the bottom. My typically shoulder length hair was now in big blonde ringlet pigtails that swung at my sides. I had white and pink gloves and a flower crown. There was a bow just above the small of my back.I had white socks that went up above my tutu and pink flats. I am sailor spring.

Adrian had a gold sparkly leotard and above that he had a yellow blouse with no sleeves. The neck of the shirt came down and ended just below his collarbones, showing a bit of his chest. A white belt was wrapped around his waste and where sleeves would be were white ribbons. In his hair he had feathers in the shape of wings, tied by a gold ribbon that flowed down the sides of his head, held together by a sun shaped clip.. He had yellow and white striped socks that went up to his thighs and gold heels. He was Sailor Summer!

Jimmy Carter Mikette grew long puffy silver hair, much like Boe’s back when they were still an entity. It was super floaty and beautiful. They also grew white stardust wings that you couldn’t touch, they just flowed and evaded fingers. Tiny snowflakes gathered in the hair of Jimmy, creating a sparkling effect. Jimmy wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with puffy white sleeves that bunched up at the shoulders. It opened up in the middle with buttons to reveal a white underblouse that ended on the chest of the president-hybrid. The top shirt remained buttoned at the top and opened the rest to show off the snowflake pattern on the undershirt. Jimmy had dark blue puffy shorts and a white skirt that rounded the back of their body and stopped at the sides of their hips, staying opened and tied with a bow. They had socks that hit their knees and blue flats with snowflakes on the top. They also had a snowflake collar that was white and blue and white gloves. Sailor Winter.

Jaxson had been transformed into sailor fall. He had on a light brown undershirt, kinda like a cami with a big puffy dark brown shawl that buttoned on the top and laid off shoulder. It had white fur lining the bottom and acted cropped so you could see the cami below along with a leaf pattern on the left side that was slightly lighter.. He also had on white suspenders that connected to a white ribbed tutu with a brown underside with lace that could be seen from under the soft silky white fabric. He had on white boots with brown laces and leaf patterns down the sides. He had light brown ruffled fabric hanging just above his ears. He had short white fingerless gloves and a white collar with a brown leaf charm.

Suddenly we all turned and a portal was behind us.

“That’s the portal to Rockefeller Street, Hell. That’s where all the souls hide out after death. Let’s go.” Says white. I glance at my fellow sailor seasons and nod. This was gonna be one hell of a trip.


	50. Rockefeller Street

(White’s POV)

I’ve read many boks on Rockefeller Street’s existance in Hell, but none really couldve warned me for the emotions I would feel stepping hand in hand with my girlfriend into the town. It seems to be perpetually sunset. Daylight is fading away and night sillouhettes are in the sky. The Sailor Seasons walk up behind me and gaze around. Before any of us can say anything, two demon girls swing into view.

They both have pale skin and huge eyes much like that Saki Japanese girl’s. The first girl has white hair that reached her chin and little cat ears that twitched above curiously. She also had a noticeable white tail that swayed back and forth. She had hazel eyes.

The second girl had the same chinlength hair, ears and tail but it was a deep navy blue color and she had pinkish red eyes. 

Both girls wore the same outfits, dark blue leotards, thigh high white socks and navy flats. They had red scarfs around their necks and a red ribbon on the top of their head and navy blue fingerless gloves.

“He-Hewwo!! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) My name is Getter Night!” Said the white haired girl, striking a kawaii neko girl pose. The blue haired girl quickly jumped in front of Getter and papped my nose.

“And my name iz Jaani Core! X3 (´｡✪ω✪｡｀)” Getter grabed Jaani’s arm and they swung their hands up and down cutely.

“We wiww be ur guides to HELL!!! Hehe! ꒰⌗´͈ ᵕ ॣ`͈⌗꒱৩” They said in sinc. It was kinda spooky. I glance back at the Sailors and they look already tired of the antics of these girls.

“Do you know anyone named Dezzi Robinson,” Kat suddenly asks, stepping infront of me and crossing her arms over her chest. Getter and Jaani press their fingers under their chins and humm curious ‘hmmmm’s. 

“Nyah! I do (༶ૢ˃̵̑◡˂̵̑༶ૢ)” Says Jaani suddenly, leaping up and down. “Is that the girl with the long steak colored hair?” She asks, swinging her hips back and forth. 

“Yes that’s her!” Yells Kat, grabbing Jaani’s hands. “Can you bring us to her?” She asks, tears forming in her eyes. Adrian runs up and smiles,

“Yes! We want Dezzi back she is a good friend.”

“Woah!” Adds Jaxson.

“I don’t really care, just kinda wanted to see Hell. I’m missing Rosafenn right about now.” Says Jimmy. Everyone ignores Jimmy. 

“Yuh!! Lemme just find her address on this tracker.╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ＂” says Getter, pulling out a computer and typing. As she hits enter, LED lights are flashing on towers. Must be the tracker. Getter And Jaani glancec at eachother and suddenly take off, leaving the rest of us to follow after at a light sprint. 

We reach the center of the town and Getter and Jaani suddenly stop, glancing over their shoulders in sync. 

“It’s Manhattan’s Magical Time. ⊂((〃≧▽≦〃))⊃” Starts Getter,  
“A big festival here at Rockefeller Street.癶(癶✺౪✺ )癶” Finishes Jaani.

I take time to glance around at Rockefeller Street’s center. It is definately set up for whatever ‘Manhattan’s magical time’ is. The cities are tall and circle us except to the south where I can see a river. 

“Ballerinas dancing the "Swan Lake" On a river made of diamonds and pearls!” Adrian suddenly exclaims, pointing to the river. I look over and see them and then I look back at Adrian.

“That is the most extra way to explain water, Adrian.” Says Jimmy, snorting. 

“Oh no it’s definately made of diamonds and pearls.ೕ(⁍̴̀◊⁍̴́ฅ)” Says Getter,

“Okay… Everything’s a little bit weird now.” Says Kat, “I guess we can have rivers of diamonds and pearls in Hell…” 

We continue walking and suddenly Jaxson stops and clears his throat, attempting to speak english. We all look at him expectantly as he points at a huge stage we are passing.

“What’s that.” He says hoarsely. 

“Oh! A stage, Because tonight it is showtime In the middle of the street life (✿´ ꒳ ` )” Starts Getter.

“(street life) (｢･ω･)｢” adds Jaani

“All we celebrate are good times ＼(^▽^＠)ノ” continues Getter.

“ (good times)（〜^∇^)〜” Jaani says happily

“Because tonight it is showtime 7(^-^7)” Ejaculates Getter.

“ (showtime) ┌(☆o★)┘” Jaani makes sure to speak.

“Okay yeah cool, but what does this have to do with Dezzi? When do we see her?”

“OH! Yes you’re right. Come and walk with me. ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ” Says Jaani, a bit bummed she cant keep talking about the Manhattan’s Magical Time festival. We walk in silence for awhile through city blocks when suddenly Adrian speaks.

“So where does Dezzi even live?” He says. Getter peaks over her shoulder and smiles.

“1273, down to Rockefeller Street, (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))” she says, pointing to a nearby street.

“Down to?” I ask.

“Yeah! It’s the street name. (((; ఠ ਉ ఠ))”

“A street on Rockefeller street?”

“Yuh!!! (๑´ㅂ`๑)” 

-

Finally we reach 1273, and we are all holding our breaths. Before we can knock on the door, Jaani, wanting to be a good tour guide decides to tell us a fun fact.

“Life is marchin' on do you feel that? ♪٩(✿′ᗜ‵✿)۶♪” She says. She points up as if we are supposed to feel the rumbling of life back on earth. We don’t feel it so we ignore her and knock ont he door. We sit in silence for awhile and suddenly we hear a voice on the other side of the door.

“1273, Down to rockefeller street, who’s there?” She says. Kat’s eyes light up and she runs to the door and grabs the handle.

“Dezzi, it’s me! Kat?” She says desperately. The door doesnt open and there is silence. Kat begins to ccry a bit and we all stand by, taking a step back. “Dezzi are you there?”

“Life is more than surreal.” Dezzi finally says and we hear her beginning to open the door. As she exits, we are faced by the figure of Dezzi Robinson.

She is wearing a black and white striped long sleeve turtleneck with a white shirt that has a crude drawing on it that says “Guitar dad.” She has on red couderouy pants and a black studded belt with spikes. She is wearing boots that go up almost to her knees with spikes on the toes.

She looked different. Her hazel eyes had faded to a red color and her lips were cracked. Her long hair was cut short to the length just above her shoulders and was colored in a red balayage. She had two tiny horns on her hairline. 

“Dezzi.. Are you…” Adrian starts. She doesnt answer before flinging herself into a hug with Kat, who quickly reciprocates. 

“Dezzi, you are a demon!” Kat says quietly. Dezzi sniffles onto her back and holds her close.

“Kinda… Just 10%. The transformation isn’t complete.” She explains, finally pulling out of the hug. She grins a bit. “You .. You guys are magical girls.” She says, not acknowledging me.

“Yeah, we came to get you home.” Says Jimmy. 

“Well.. Let’s go then.” Dezzi says, tearing up. “I want to go home.”

We all grab Dezzi’s hand and feel wind rushing around us. Getter and Jaani gasp and grab onto our shoulders curiously.

Suddenly a white life engulfs us.

We are back in the room in the library.


	51. The Palace of Pyre and Murk

(Blaze’s POV)  
Today is the day. It’s the day of my fucking peprfect emo wedding. Since shooting that fucker Dezzi, Black and I ran away and made a home for ourselves. We found a drain tunnel in the middle of a forest kinda near Paradise Raven Dark, but not too close. It’s actually the next town over called Nimrod. When we first moved there, it was kinda shitty but we really spiced up the place with blacklights and posters of our favorite MCR albums. 

Black comes up behind me and wraps his slim pale arms around me and smiles, breathing on my ear. I smile a bit and turn around. Technically by tradition I am not supposed to see the bride in the wedding dress before the actual wedding, but we don’t play by the rules here.

Black is wearing a strapless black gown that stopped just above his ankles. IT had red trim, lace and accents. It also had studs on the shoulders and along the waiste and on the chest where his breasts would be (if he had breasts). He isn’t wearing his witch hat in favor of the red veil we picked out. He has on red stilletos too and his ear have on several earrings including lobe, upper lobe, conch, orbital, helix, industrial, and forward helix. He looks gorgeous.

I am wearing a dark red suit the color of Dezzi’s blood (we actually modelled it after that believe it or not). I have a black undershirt and tie and black shoes.

Black and I actually have matchcing tattoos now on our arms. It’s the date of Dezzi’s death (10/26/2019). Anyways it’s time for the wedding now shut up shut up.  
-  
As I am walking down the aisle, I am procceeded by my NEW DAUGHTER that I had. Her name is Aerin. She is 4 years old (physically. I actually gave birth yesterday. Black just aged her up using his witch powers). She is the flower girl.

When I first saw Aerin, I knew that she was the perfect mix of me and my new husband. She has chin length fluffy hair that is black on the outer layers and red underneith (like my hair color red). One eye is black with a red pupil and one is just a regular brown eye. She was born wearing a MCR shirt and ripped jeans. She has claws on her fingers and hands and wolf ears. She has all the same powers as her father and can also go feral like me.

As I continue walking I notice the audience is all my best friends. The sewer rats! I spot them , Gavin, Jorge, Rhoda… Everyone is here… None of my family could attend (not that I wanted them to). The only person from Black’s family to attend is Grey, who is sitting in the back and seems shit faced. What a way to party.

As I reach the front of the podium in front of Black and the rat priest, (his name is David) , Black grabs my hands and smiles. I can smell his rotoon breath and I blush. He even groomed his mustache for the occassion.

“Black, do you take Blaze to be your loving wife for the rest of eternity.” says David the Rat, smiling. He even has his priest hat on.

“I do.” Says Black, staring into my dirt colored orbs.

“Blaze, do you take Black to be your sexy creature husband until you fucking eat shit and die?” David asks me. Black stares at me with antifipation.

“Yeah duh I do.” I say. Black shakes slightly in excitement.

“You may kiss the creature.” Says David.

Black and I share a kiss and I can taste the worms he consumed on his breath and melt into it. Before I can say anything after pulling away, I notice my rat friend, Ike, who had been absent prior run into the sewer alter. He seems out of breath.

“Ike what is wrong?” I ask.

“A few things, my QUeen of Grime! Rubingi and Hunter and duking it out at PAradise Raven Dark High School and DEZZI ROBINSON IS ALIVE!” 

“WHAT!”


	52. The Ultimate Showdown

(Rubingi’s POV)  
Everyone in the Grocery Cart Welding 101 class was standing against a wall in fear, watching Hunter and I staring eachtoehr down. I was told that it was my destiny to fight Hunter as I wasn’t supposed to survive being born because my father ripped my out of my mother. I don’t care though, she’s dead and I lived. I will make sure Hunter wreaks no more havoc in this hell of a highschool.

“Hey fuckface, didn’t you do a school shooting?” I say tauntingly, putting my hands on my hips, my gills flaring in anger. Hunter frowns and folds his ears back, growling at me like his wolf half.

“You’re point? At least I can get a job done and am not a disapointment to my family.” He says, unsheathing long black claws, he pulls a gun out of a holister on his thigh and aims it towards me. 

“Actually-” Kat starts from the crowd. I forgot she was in this class. I growl at her and she stops talking. Hunter takes a warning shot into the cieling and the class shrinks, a few people scream in fear. I pull out a gun I had on my own thigh and aim it at Hunter who doesn’t react to staring down the shooty shoot end of a pistol. 

“Shoot me, asshole, it will make me look cooler.” He says, smirking at me. “I know you can’t do it, Rubingi, you are a coward and fake emo.” He says tauntingly. I try and ignore his words, but he keeps on taunting me. “You will never be as emo as me. Look at me. Look at my clothes, cunt.” He says. 

I do as he says and look at his clothes. He is wearing black fishnet shirt that tucks into a pair of black leather pants with zippers on the pockets and big chains that go down the front of the pants. The pants are tucked into a pair of platform boots with lots of zippers on it. Under his fishnet shirt he has a thong that clings to his hips just above the top of the black pants. On the zipper on the front of his pants he has a pentagram charm. He is also wearing rings on each finger and an upside down cross neckless. He also has a pierced nipple. 

“That’s gross!” I say. I aim at his face and shoot him. The bellet enters his cheek and he recoils back, shooting his gun as well in the process. The bullet wizzes right past my ear and enters the head of a random student behind me who falls and dies . Everyone screams. 

Hunter clutches his face as red blood oozes between his fingers and over his face. He stares at me through hooded eyes, trying to shoot me again, but he was out of bullets. Dumbass onl y packed 2 bullets for this fught.

I put my gun back in my pocket for fairness and pull out a big purple k nife that I keep in my bra. He runs at me with a red knife and he slashes at me. I dodge and he hits me in the shoulder. Causing me to scream. I retaliate by jabbing at his eye. I hit directly in his pupil and he tries to back out of my stab, but little does he know I can push a button to create a hook. I do that and my knife hooks into the back of his eye.

As hunter backs away, his eye is pulled out and he screams. So does the rest of the class. I unhook my knife and pull the eye of delicately and pop it in my mouth, swallowing it whole to make a point. He stares at me with the eye that is left. The entire left of his face is covered in blood. He sudden begins to transform, more hair growing on his arms, chest and face. He is going FERAL!!!! (just like his mom) 

He runs at me and grabs me by my neck, his clawss digging into my throat. I gasp and use my knife to stab into his arm, but he doesn’t react as I stab repeatedly. Blood wells all over his arms and he growls. His eye turns black as he throws me to the ground and uses his claws to rip into my chest. I yell in pain and begin to cry as he rips out my heart. He holds the bloody thing over my facec and takes a bite of it, before slurping the whole thing into his mouth and swallows.

Little does he know I don’t need a heart to live. I grab my knife and I slit his neck, causing him to fall backwards and the fur receeds.

I stand up and place a hand over my chest, healing the whole he left from the witch powers i got from my dad. It isn’t reall well healed though because i got more from my mom’s side.

“Fuck you.” I say, stepping on his head, pressing him into the floor. He is still breathing and alive, but at least he is defeated for now.

I leave Grocery Cart Welding 101.


	53. Back from Literal Hell

(Dezzi’s POV)  
Things are definately different since I have gotten back from Hell. I Wassn’t dead super long, but it’s funny just how fast things change. I am in Reaganomics class sitting next to Ellie, just like the day where it seems everything seemed to spiral out of control in my life. Maybe this class is a curse.

It’s quiet in the room. The teacher wont make eye contact with me and seems weirded out that I managed to rise back from the dead. A worksheet was given to us to do so the teacher didn’t have to see me. I guess she has an issue with how I have canged.

“So.. Ellie… What’s new since I… You know… Died?” I ask, rubing my arm timidly. Ellie jumps a bit. She wouldn’t admit it but she is still not used to me being back and is in a bit of shock herself. It’s like a …. Demon.. Is talking to her. I guess that’s just how it is.

“Well… Not… too much I guess. Your daughter… She attends here now.” She starts, trailing off a bit. I look at her with my red orbs and she wont look back.

“She’s super goth, kinda takes from Black.” She finally finishes. I nod a bit and Ellie finally looks at me with a worried look.

“Kat and White are dating!” She burtst out.

I feel a sudden pang in my heart that festers for a long moment. It’s a betrayal and hurt I have felt before, but somehow more intense. I thought my chance was finally coming but since I died I lost my opportunity and now she is dating someone else again. I used to know.. Even though Kat was dating Blaze, I still had a chance. Blaze is evil and gross and has bad morals. I am superior to her and overall a better character. White however, is the definition of ‘good’. I cannot overccome White.

A new feeling overcomes me but I cannot identify it. I feel my fingertips twitch and my horns ache. I shut my eyes and press my head into my hands, clutching my short hair after a couple moments.

“Are they really?” I finally manage, but my voice doesn’t sound as my own. It’s more… Disconnected .

“Dezzi, what the fuck is going on with you?” She says, backing away from me, accidentally flinging her sheet into my face. I see Dioska scribbled onto the margins and I feel rage. I grab the paper and bite into it, ripping the paper and soaking it with my saliva. I swallow the sheet and I go to answer Ellie but I can’t. My tongue seems to be tied.

“” Says Ellie. I feel a looseness in my neck and suddenly against my will, my head spins around 360 degrees ontul I am looking back at Ellie with a twisted neck. She screams nad backs away , tripping over a chair. I try and speak once more and I find my voice.

“E̵̼̤̮̥̰̭̾́̀͆̓͐̇͐̚̚L̸̘̜͈̂̐̔͆̊̈́͑̕͘͝͝͝L̷̞̼̜̃̀͌̅̈́̚Į̶̆̿́̋̌̓̍̓̽̕͘̕E̸͙̐̒̈̈́͗ͅ!̸̨̭͇͎̹̻͓͎̘͙̯̠̥͊̈́̌͑͐̏͂͜͜͝” I say, my teeth pricking my lip and causing it to bleed in the process. The entire room gets the fuck out of the way. Adrian and May stare at me with huge eyes.

“Dezzi! What is wrong with you! I thought this demon thing was only 10% of you!” Adrian says, backing into a wall and pressing his whole body to the wood. May grabs him and is shiering.

“Stop! Please!” She squeaks out.

“I̸̢̳̭̠̝̻͈̙̙̜̩͎̘̍̿ ̶̺̩͕͗̊̋͐͊̈̃̓C̶̡̤̤̙̟̤͍̰͚̣͌͂̀̃̑͊̑͝͝Ā̴̡̪͓͖̜͙̬̰̖̣̳͉̪̈̈́̍̊̑͊̎̓̋̂̽̽͒͠Ǹ̶̛͍̺͂̅̒̔́̈̐͋̾̄̕͝Ţ̶̨̡̛͙̤̲̥̩̩̯̹̾̈͛͗͛͗̍̃ ̶̛͓̼̻̹͎̩̝͉̻̿̍̈͝F̵̫̫̹͒̒͛̓̈́̈́̄́̚͝U̶̧̙̬̻̼͔͓̓̓͗̔ͅC̵̤̥̦̭̃͐̀̐̓̓̌̚͝ͅK̶̰̻̇͝İ̷̦̟̦̒̒̈́̋̊̇̄̏̃͂̿͌̃N̴̡̨̗̪̠̺̩̓͑̈̚G̸̨̳͍̖͚̳̊̑̈́̒ͅͅ ̸̖̰̞̺̎̿̔S̷̢̡̥̥̫̝͖͚̰̼̻̲͚͌͂ͅŢ̶̜̘̲̯̭̹͈̻̬͈̠͇̪́̇͆̿̆͆͛̽̍̕͘O̴͉͇̦̻͊͗̌̑̀͝P̴̨̔͛̎̉̃̈͑͠͠.̷̨̠͔̳̟̬̜̪̳̖̭̬̅̉̕͜͠͠” I say. Jaxson Bandicoot makes a run for it and makes it out the door.

Licorice Beeaesthetic tries to take off after him but a sudden implus overcomes me and I grab her by the neck. She screams and my nails begin to grow, impaling her throat savagely. Icant help but to enjoy the blood that wells at my hands as she goes limp and cold at my hand.

I pull her close to me and take a huge bite out of her face, chewing it with my sharpened teeth and swallowing without thought. I drop her body and suddenly a wave of calm overcomes me. Iblink and I suddenly feel an extreme calm.

Anger becomes demon mode, only satisfied by feeding.

I look around and I see everyone crying and staring at me. Ellie’s mouth is agape and she is covered in her own tears and she is super pale.

Fuck.

“” says ellie.


	54. The Burger Void

(Andy’s POV)  
I don’t remember what time I had fallen asleep last night, but it was late. No dreams every came to me and it was pretty uneventful until I felt a hand wrapping around my neck like a bear trap. My eyes shot open and I was face to face with my father. Neil Cicierega Burger King. 

“Dad let go of me,” I gasp, but his grip tightens. I can’t see him very well because the room is dark. All I see is his backlit frame. The glow behind him was menacing and made a lump form in my throat. 

“Andy you disobedient brat, you need to take the title of Burger King NOW!” He snaps. He pulls me out of my bed and tugs me towards the glow behind him. As the light engulfs my dad, I see his face twisted in a look of rage. As I am pulled in, my senses temporarily turn off.

When I can feel again, I see that I am surrounded by lettuce grass, ketchup lakes and french fry trees that sprout burgers on tomato leaves. The burger void. My old home before I was adopted by The Burger King himself.

“Let go of me bastard!” I yell, kicking my leg up and hitting him in the face. This does it, he lets go and staggers back, his foot catching into a puddle of ketchup and splattering all over. Once he regains his balance I can tell he’s not happy with me. My memories of the burger void are coming back to me and new things I had once forgotten about my dad are flooding back.

“I never loved you, I just wanted to be hit sensation Lemon Demon! I just wanted someone to take over my job!” He growls. He isn’t human anymore and he is begining to revert to his old form back when he lived on this strange world, but then again, so am I. 

My faded pink hair is fading further into lettuce and my skin begins to feel soft and doughey like the bun of a burger. My eyes are tomatos and my nails are fries. I am myself again. 

I never told anyone this, but I am not human. I am of the species, Burger Boy. Native to the Burger Void. 

Neil has also taken on the same transformation, but his bun was getting stale and cracked. I was at the advantage here because he is getting old. I use the time it takes for Neil to transform back (which is taking longer than I did). I pull out a bread knife I kept in my back pocket for situations like this and I run towards my dad who has finally finished transforming. 

I go to slash at his fragile neck but he grabs the knife by the sharp end, cutting off his fingers instead. Due to his defence, I miss my original target and he takes my stagger as an opportunity to grab the crown off his head and try and force it onto mine. If he does this, I MUST be the burger king and I cannot fight it.

“DESTROY THE PATRIARCHY DAD!” I scream. I fall onto my back as I dodge his attempts to force the crown on my head and Neil loses his balance and falls towards me. I quickly grab my bread knife and point it up towards his falling body and watch as it pierces his chest. Burger and ketchup squirts from the wound and onto my face.

I gag as I feel my dad’s body fall on top of me as it bleeds out, his screams of pain filling my burger-ears. I push him off me and take my knife again, kneeling on his chest so he cannot get back up.

I hold the knife to his throat and quickly chop his burger head off, cutting his screams off quickly. By now, a crowd of Burger Boys have appeared. They stand in a circle around me and are staring with huge eyes as I pick up the crown and I stare at it.

“Hello, Citizens of the Burger Void. I am dismantling the monarchy of Burgers.” I declare, looking up as I use my fry-nails to crack the crown and pull it apart. A bunch of burger boys gasp as I drop the shards of what remained. “You may see that our king is dead. You are freed now and can do whatever you please.” 

The burger boys dont move.

“Don’t come find me. This is a thankless job.” I say, backing towards the portal out of the burger void. “You may know me as Andy Burger Prince, but that is no longer who I am. Call me… Cecil Andierega.” I say. I lift the head of Neil Burger King and hold it above mine.

“Vive la Revolution!” I yell before throwing his head into a ketchup lake. “Goodbye.”

I back into the portal and am suddenly back in my room in my human form, save a couple sesame seeds on my shoulders. My formerly pink hair is now a shade of natural brown.

I am no longer who I was.

I am Cecil Andierega.


	55. Saki fucking attacks Dioska.

(Ellie’s POV)

Dates with Dioska are honestly the best. Today we are eating lunch in the library together!! So cute. It’s the best thing to happen to me today after what happened with Dezzi. I honestly can’t get it off my mind right now. It was really freaky. She straight up ate someone’s face and didn’t even get in trouble for it under the circumstances that she is ‘adjusting to her new form’ and that ‘licorice was a the most minor of minor characters’. I love the girl but i think its just a little bit fucked up.

Anyways, I’m really happy to be here with Dioska! Oh wait the librarian is coming. “Excuse me you two, eating and drinking is not permitted in the library.” Oh shit I forgot, I put down my burger king burger lettuce foot deluxe edition star wars limited time meal.

“I’m really sorry Mam, we’ll put it awa-” before I can finish he gets up and snacks her fucking neck: he’s so hot. He sits back down and he resumes eating in his high class fashion. He delicately uses the fork and knife on his burger king burger lettuce foot deluxe edition star wars limited time meal as if he were a surgeon performing brain surgery on jeremy clarkson.

“Babe, you’re fucking hot as fuck.” Just like me after he put me in the oven one time. I see Saki and Rin Japanese, as well as Getter Night, and Jaani Core. “Oh hey guys!” I say as I look at their cat ears.

“エリー、あの男から離れて、彼はファシストだ” Ellie says. I just laugh because she’s just such a silly girl! We used to have bad blood but we kinda tight tho, not as tight as me and Dioska though.

“Ellie I do not know you well” Getter says, followed by “But do not let that man fool you” from Jaani. I don’t like where this is going: if anyone hurts Dioask i wil be very sad.

Rin stops the group and speaks to me, “Ellie I am sorry but Dioska is a fascist. As the antifa group of this school we are we cannot let this stand.” My vision shatters, I can’t believe it! My pure Dioska is a fascist? Now that I look back on it it all comes to me: the time he talked of wanting to be the totalitarion leader of the shcool! I start to cry and pull away from him, I’m so shocked i even leave my burger king burger lettuce foot deluxe edition star wars limited time meal on the table, instead I take a book and accidentaly take a fat bite out of it.

“Ellie, do not listen to them. I am not fascist, just a man of order.” He stands up and slams his fist down on the table.

“地獄、ディオスカのためにそれを保存します。あなたの犯罪は許されず、あなたは失われた魂です” Saki grabs a sickle and hammer out of nowhere, the rest of the group follows. She charges forward with it and goes for a clean swipe with the sickle. It’s a clean hit, his body is split in two. “あなたにぴったりです” She says looking over her shoulder towards his dying body.

He coughs up so much purple blood. “You are a fool commie scum. You have only given me more power!” He grabs a mask out of his burger king burger lettuce foot deluxe edition star wars limited time meal and places it on his face. As he wipes coughs up a bit more blood it pierces his skull. I start to break down crying. He’s really dead. “Ellie, I see you mourning for me, but do not, for I have rejected my masculinity!” His body snaps back together like two lego bricks and he strikes a pose, “I am now a man of pure power! Ellie take my hand and together we will rule the world!” He reaches his hand out to me. I stand there, unsure if I should take it.

“No” Jaani opens up with, “Way you will get away with this” Getter closes it up with. Jaani throws her hammer at Dioska’s face and Getter slices off his arm.

“This evil has only ever existed once before: you are no better than Pontiac Fiero” Rin says as he charges up is Semon in his arm. He goes for a Semon charged strike with his hammer in his left, and Jaani’s in his right.

“Die and” Getter speaks up, “Join him in hell” Jaani continues for her. I watch as his body disintigrates into dust. I see the core of his soul as it’s revealed: it is pure darkness. I see now that I was blinded by my love for him. I cry and fall into Saki’s arms.

“Thank you for saving me.” I am glad they saved me from him and his poisonis idealogy, but I am sad to return to the void that is my relationship status.

(A/N: hey guys this is ellie i actually cried making this idk why. Anyways fuck fascism and have a good day!)


	56. Dancing Queen (Part 1)

(Dezzi’s POV)

It’s already March. It sure doesn’t feel like it, its like no time went at all and I don’t even remember the snowfall. Tonight is the night of the BIG PROM and I intend on going. I am currently in my room looking in the mirror and applying makeup. I decided to go with my favorite color for my dress. Black. I am blasting the most emo music you would’ve heard of, Megalovania. I am trying to put on a slick wing on my eye when suddenly my door busts open and Zach is in my room. He is wearing a black suit with a light pink floral tie.

“Zach what are you doing in here, you thot?” I ask, looking at him as I shoot daggers with my eyes. He smirks at me and flicks me off.

“I am going to prom too. I asked out this girl named Mew Fighters.” He says, leaning up against my vanity, causing it to shake and I mess up my wing. I sigh in anger and stare at him with huge eyes.

“Who is Mew Fighters? Is that even a real person? I thought Sophomores didn’t go to prom.” I say, pushing him off my vanity. He frowns.

“We do what we want, Dezzi. You suck.” He says before leaving my room with a slam. I sigh and roll my eyes.   
-

I finally arrive at the venue. I am wearing a huge fluffy black dress that flows at the skirt but is well fit around my torso. It is shaped in a v down my chest and has a collar that connects to the shoulders. I am wearing black converse because I am quirky. My brown and red hair is done in an updo and I have a black bow on the bun in the back. My face is painted with shades of browns and blacks in beautiful makeup.

I didn’t go to prom with anyone because people seem to be mad at me for what happened in Reaganomics Class, even though that wasn’t really my fault. I walk in and see lots of familiar faces. I see Getter, Jaani and Saki standing nearby at the punchbowl. Max Verstappen is there too with an arm around his date. 

Getter is wearing a simble flowy blue dress with spaghetti straps and heels. Jaani is wearing a white lacy dress that is also spaghetti strap. Saki is wearing a pink dress with sleeves that rest off the shoulders and are covered in glitter and rhinestones. The skirt is poofy and layered and rests just above the floor to show off sparkly white heels. Max is wearing a pink and white tie under a black suit.

I think about talking to them, but decide now may not be the best time as Max leans in to kiss Saki. I frown and look again. Jimmy Carter Mikette and Rosafenn Carter Winchester is also here. They are on the dancefloor together. Rosafenn is wearing a red dress with flowers on the bottom, but also a white suit jacket. Jimmy is wearing a black suit and red tie. They both look lovely. 

Soon, Saki and her group move awauy from the punch and I make my way over to it. I scoop the ladel in and pour myself a plastic glass before leaning against the table. I may have just gotten here but so far Prom isn’t that fun. I just feel.. Lonely. 

Suddenly I feel the table shift as someone else leans up against it. I glance over and am face to face with May Urie.

“Dezzi, are you okay?” She says softly. From my new demon powers I can smell that she is scared to be talking to me, but I don’t mention it as it kinda makes sense after what happened in Reaganomics Class the other day. 

“I guess.. I’m just. Waiting for things to get a bit more amped up.” I say, forcing a fake smile. May smiles back awywardly.

“Are you sure?” She asks.

“Yeah I am fine, don’t worry abou tme!” I assure her, now forcing a laugh. She takes this and tucks a hair behind her ear. She is wearing a blue dress that cleans the wrinkles out of with her palm.

“If you insist.” She says. She stands up and walks away and suddenly I am by myself again. Things aren’t feeling so hot right now so I set down my punch glass and make my way for the shitty public bathrooms.

I press my hand to the dirty handle and push the door open, stumbling in. I am the only person in the bathroom and I stare at myself in the mirror. My horns still aren’t familiar to me and neither is this face. I feel m face go hot as I begin to cry. I let it happen as my shoulders shake and I lose all control. I lean forward, tears dripping into the sink, my own wails filling the empty room and bouncing off the dusty tiles. I back away from the mirror and against a stall door, taking huge deep breaths. Abba’s Dancing Queen is playing loudly through the door which I stare at with red eyes. 

I fucked up big time but it wasn’t even my fault. I died and now I am undesirable. I sink to the floor, my back still against the stall as I hug my knees. Suddenly I hear the doorknob wobble and I quicly get up and spush myself into a stall, locking it behind me. I sink onto the toilet and huff air in heavily, begging my body to calm down. Trauma is a bitch. 

“- Haven’t seen her yet.” Says a faimilar voice, already in mid conversation. Under the stall door I Can see two dresses woosh by. One green one with pink flowers sewn to the bottom and a pure white flared dress. They stop in front of the mirrors I was crying at .

“Maybe she didn’t come, she never was super into these kinds of things.” Says the other dress. I hold my hand over my mouth as more tears slip down my cheeks silently. 

“I wanted to see her.” It’s Kat. Kat is standing outside my stall with White. My breath hitches and I let out an accidental wimper. I hear the dresses fabric woosh as the two of them turn towards my stall.

“Hello..?” Says White, knocking on my door.

“Who’s in there? Are you okay? Are you crying sweetie?” Asks Kat, pressing her hand onto the door.

Fuck.


	57. Prom Dress (Part 2)

(Kat’s POV)  
The crying behind the dirty bathroom stall door sounds familiar to me. A sound I’ve heard heaved on my shoulder many times before on hot summer days and cold winter nights. It was usually partnered with words of wisdom and comfort, but from myself.

“Dezzi, what’s wrong?” I ask quietly, pressing a hand to the stained door. It shifts beneath my fingers. White looks at me worriedly before backing up a bit. I shift my head in the direction of the door to ask her for some time alone. She nods understandingly and floats out the door.

I hear another whimper and a sigh as the lock on the door jangles and clicks before the old door begins to creak open, fighting against rusted hinges.

“I wish I didn’t come.” Dezzi says. She is crumpled over herself, sitting on the lid of a cracked toilet seat. Her dress pooled at her feet much like the tears on her cheek. There was something dark about her but I couldn’t quite place my finger on it. Probably her aura.

“aww.. why not?” I ask quietly, I enter the stall and shut it behind me, leaning my back against the door. Dezzi looks up at me, her red irises blending with her tear stained whites of her eyes. She sniffles and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I feel as if no one likes me anymore. I should’ve stayed dead, Katthew. You saving me was in vain. I’m literally sitting here, crying in a prom dress.” She says, clutching her dress that laid on her knees. She pulls and the sharpness of her nails causes a tear. She reacts in shock only momentarily before she rips it further, tearing the floor length dress into a jagged knee length dress. I don’t say anything.

“Of course people like you, Dezzi! You are emo and hate people but that doesn’t matter!!! We love you.” I insist. Dezzi doesn’t respond for some time and instead fumbles with the ripped rags of the bottom of her dress. She suddenly lets out a growl and a yell before biting into the fabric, shredding a section of it.

“Who!! Everyone left me! No one wants to talk to me. You… you chose White!” She snaps, dropping the fabric. She clenches her fists at her sides, digging sharp nails into her palms and causing them to bleed. I try to take a step back but I’m already pressed to the door. I feel my breath hitch in my chest in fear, Dezzi notices this.

“You’re just like them! You think I’m some… shitty monster! All I am good for is killing and consuming and I can’t control my instincts! Maybe that’s true but… fuck! I want to be known for not being a demon but for being me!” She moves her hands from her sides to into her hair, causing the blood to smear into her steak colored strands.

“I don’t think you are a shitty monster! I’m just… I love you Dezzi!” I say, practically spitting the words into her face. Her anger subsides a bit and she stares at me with a blank face that quickly morphes into a grin, but it wasn’t genuine. Her sharpened teeth part slightly as she begins to chuckle.

“Oh Kat. If only you could understand…” She says, leaning back. She rests her head against the tile of the wall and I stare at her. Her tears and anger suddenly seem to melt away as if they had never existed, her face turns to an emotion I can’t easily recognize. Her lips were curled upwards but her brows were furrowed. Her nose was crinkled in such a particular way. I’ve never been good at reading faces, but especially not now after she said something so cryptid.

“What do you mean?” I ask. I take my back off the door for the first time since the start of this interaction and stand just in front of her. Dezzi stares at me with those big eyes of her through painted lashes, her lips are red, the color of the blood that now resides in her hair. I watch those lips curl into a slight frown.

“I’ve told you once before… I’m…” She starts, trailing off a bit. She sits there for a moment, seemingly choking on her tongue. “I’m in love with you, Katthew Leijon Amarylyss.” She says. She averts her eyes from me and I furrow my brows.

“You mean… As friends?” I say, pressing my hands together nervously. Surely she means as friends. WE have known each other for so many years there is no way that she means as anything more than that. Friends don’t love each other like that, right?

“No Kat… You are so stupid sometimes.” She says, she stands up and the ripped fabric falls to the floor, stained with droplets of red that blend into the shiny fabric. We sit in silence for what seems like forever, but is probably just one second. Outside I hear the sweet notes of Elvis’s [Can’t Help Falling in Love](https://youtu.be/zY2X-cXuYQU) . My mind traces over White and how she must be waiting for me outside. Her dark skin and pink eyes, long white hair and gorgeous white dress. I don’t know how I am feeling right now, but.. Not as I usually do. I need to go back to her soon, and the conversation seems to be coming to an end. I begin to turn my head away from Dezzi’s gaze but I feel cool skin against my chin and she moves my head to face her. I stare into her red eyes, which I still cannot read. She is smiling slightly, despite trickles of blood remaining on her face from her previous tantrum.

“I mean like this.” She says, before leaning in slowly, pressing her red lips to my pink ones. I am shocked and don’t move for what could’ve been an eternity before I suddenly feel an overwhelming calm rush over me and I sink into the kiss, wrapping my arms around my best friend’s waist as she puts hers over my shoulders.

After a couple seconds, we part and stare at each other, not speaking. After collecting myself, I step back. Panic hitting me hard like a heavy brick against my stomach.

“White. I- Dezzi.. I -” I scramble a bit, clutching for the lock. I snap it open and rush out, booking it for the door, flinging that open quickly.

I can’t believe that just happened.


	58. Fire Burning On the Dance Floor (Part 3)

(Ellie’s POV)

I may not have a date to the prom but I am here anyways because I am always down for a little bit of a party and shigga shigga woaahahhhh yeahhh (thats the sound of me dancing. You just cant see itbecause i wrote it.) I also wanna bring my zingers to the party. The DJ (Jos Verstappen) even said I could RAP!!!! (I havent told any1 this yet but I am a future rapper. My rap name is Accord Record).

I am wearing a long blue dress with pink flowers on it. It’s basically saying transrights but. Anyways I am in the middle of the dance floor and I am totallly terring it up, like picture a fish flopping on a piece of hot pavement except that is me. I am the fish and the pavement is the dance floor. A circle has opened up around me and allowed me to really bust a move.

I pull out the best moves I have. Around the clock, backstroke, best mates, billy bounce, bombastic, boneless, boogiedown, breakdown, breakin, breakneck, capoeira, cheer up, clean grove, cluckstrut, conga, crackdown, crazy feet, criss cross, dance moves, dance off, dance therapy, disco fever, double up, dream feet, droop, drop the bass, electro shuffle, elecctro swing, extraterrestrial, fanciful, fancy feet, fandangle, fierce, fire spinner, flamenco, flapper, floss, flux, free flow, freestylin’, fresh, fright funk, get funky, glyphic, grove jam, headbanger, hoopmaster, hootenanny, hot marat, hula, hype, infectious, intensity, jamboree, jaywalking, jitterbug, kneeslapper, laidback shuffle, lavish, laser blast, lazy shuffle, living large, nana nana, ninja style, no sweat, old school, orange justice, pirouette, pop lock, pump it up, pumpernickle, rambunctious, reanimated, revel, ride the pony, rock out, running man, savor the w, scenario, shake it up, shimmer, show stopper, signature shuffle, slap happy, slick, slitherin’ , smooth moves, sprinkler, squat kick, star power, step it up, stride, sugar rush, swipe it, switchstep, taco time, the robot, the worm, tidy, true heart, twist, vibin, vivacious, where is matt? , whirlwind, wiggle, windmill floss, work it, work it out, you’re awesome. (All fortnite dances, I am not a loser guys). I decide now is time for a zinger.

“” I say. The entire circle around me cracks up and laughs so hard they all fall to the ground and then I dab on them. One kid dies. It feels really good to be cool. AnuwayS I am getting waved onto the stage so I walk up. IT IS TIME TO RAP GUYS I AM GOING TO RAP SHUT UP HUT UP SHUT UP.

As I go up, I put on a backwards hat an stuff and now I am really cool. I am ready to perform.

“Anyways this song is called Fighty better get my eccstacy. “  
“Awww yea babygirl, cmon lets go smooth  
Why dont we get in the groove?  
You know Im livin like a maniac  
This is where the shit is at

Poppin pills, Drinking wine  
Chasin thrills, This be fine  
Payin bills, Check the time

*briiiiiiiiing (school bell noise)*

His time is up, had enough  
For him itll be really tough  
Look at that fighty!  
Yknow I be fiesty!

Pay me little fishy  
Im gettin little itchy  
Hand it back, take a slap  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?

*Chorus ensemble*

Accord Record on the street  
Yknow shes going to the beat  
She wont hesistate to kill a hoe  
BEEEEEEEEEEEETCH

*Chorus ensemble ends*

Yeah this is the end of you  
My patience it be through  
I know I sold to you

But I need the cash  
It aint been a flash  
You had two weeks?  
Two weeks.

I make millions in that time  
Bustin rhyme n rhyme  
Now and again yo  
Could use sum froyo

Lord knows youll need it  
Shitll be bruised  
We don need a medium  
To tell us the future  
This is for you sir

*Gun noises bam bam bam bam*

Awwww yeah…” I rap. The entire crowd cheer and yells so loud that the music is drowned out. In the back of the crowd, I see Kat grabbing White by the arm and dragging her onto the dance floor. I see her face is really red. Following after her is a girl with demon horms. Dezzi. That’s a yikes. I do that thing white girls do when they wanna be quirky and shielf my eyes as I get off the stage. I see two people appraoching me, one appeaRs familiar.

“Zach?” I say, he is wearing a black suit with a pink tie. The girl next to him has volumnious white hair with highlights and green eyes. She has a beautiful pink dress on.

“Hi. You are Dezzi’s friend, Ellie, right? This is my date, Mew Fighters.” Dezzi’s brother says, pointing to the new girl. I don’t pay her much attention, I am too busy blushing at Zach’s good looks. I am just about to lean in for a little hsmdmdsmwuah mwuah kissy kiss smoochy action yeah yeah when suddenly I hear rapid gunshots.

In the corner of the room I see a neon ripped dress with the skirt tucked into a pair of rainbow leggings and HUGE boots with clown shoes and shaped in paws. A big swoop of reddish brown hair. It’s Blaze Freaker!!!! Next to her is a man in a black suit with tentacles wrapping around him and dark aura fills the room. Black Thorison.

The room goes silent as Blaze walks up to me, holding an AK-47 at her side, swinging it absentmindedly. She looks at me with red eyes and smiles deviously.

“So I heard that bitch Dezzi is still alive, huh?” She says, grabbing me by the tit and dragging me down to her level, I almost fall and trip on my skirt. Black grabs my arms with his tentacles and holds it up.

“Blaze, listen if you copped a feel in chapter 1, I would’ve been totally down. But now that it’s chapter 58, can you PLEASE uncop my chesthonkers. I value them greatly. Now you are kinda… Evil.” I shrug a bit. Blaze holds the AK to my head and I squeak a bit in fear.

“I cop what I want, faggot.” Blaze says. The tentacles around me grip me tighter. “Fire is burning on the dancefloor now, cuck.”

The tentacles drop me and Blaze steps on me, her paw shaped boots pressing into my facec. By now, the floor has cleared, everyone pressing against the wall as Blaze holds her gun out towards the crowd. She shoots aimlessly and someone dies, spilling olive colored blood.

Suddenly I see Dezzi exit the crowd, an aura surrounding her, it’s really similar to the one from the day she ate Licorice. She has no weapon, but I can sense the murder in her gaze from a mile away. Blaze smiles and I feel her step off me. Black follows her.

I quickly stand up as I hear gun shots. I was in complete and utter fear as bullets begin to fill Dezzi’s chest.

“” I say


	59. Prom Queen (Part 4)

(Dezzi’s POV)

The bullets that entered my chest hurt a shit ton but little does that CUNT BLAZE know that I cant fucking die anymore because I am 10% demon. Imagine if I was 100%. That would be just absolutely buckwild. Blaze watches me with huge fearful eyes as I continue to walk towards her. My ripped black dress was now full of bullet holes, just making it more and more badass. She continues to shoot as I grow closer and closer. Finally I am only inches from her and I grab the barel of her AK and jolt it up, sending bullets spraying into the ceiling.

I Can see the panick forming in her eyes as I throw the gun out of her hand and punch her directly in the face, causing her to begin to fall backwards. Black watches with a huge wide mouth and catches his falling wife with tentacles arms. Blaze begins to grow hair all over her arms, legs and face, going feral. A power I have heard of but never seen.

“I can’t die, Blaze. I wanna see you TRY to kill me.” I say as she rushes me, leaping at me. She knocks me to the ground, sharp claws digging into my chest. I smile and laugh, letting her take her hits at me before I use my demon powers to blast her off of me. She goes flying up into the air and into the cieling, causing a whole tile to fall. I watch in horror as the tile falls towards Ellie, who is frozen in fear. I scramble to my feet and leap forward, pushing Ellie out of the way of the falling tile,

Ellie hits the ground with a thump, her backwards wrapper hat hitting the ground nearby. She stares at me with huge eyes.

“You are welcome.” I say, before turning. Blaze is falling at this point and slaps against the gym floor with a dull thunk. She isn’t dead yet though, feral powers really allow you to take a beating.

“” Ellie says, I glance over my shoulder and give her finger guns.

Right as I was about to rush Blaze again, I hear the squeak of a microphone turning on.

“Uh.. Hi guys it’s me DJ Jos Verstappen. I Don’t mean to interupt this epic fight scene but Principal Freddy Freaker has some announcements to make.” DJ Jos Verstappen says. He gives the mic to Freddy Freaker (Blaze’s dad dont forget). Blaze and I stop fighting and look up, staring at this stupid interuption.

“Yeah so I need to announce the prom royalty. Im gonna do that now.” Freddy says. Everyone begins to cheer, seemingly forgetting that Blaze (A literal terrorist) marched into the school with a gun and started shooting.

“So Prom Queen is gonna be Toxi poops.” Says Freddy. Everyone begins to clap and yell as Toxi goes up to the stage and is crowned by Freddy Freaker. Toxi blushes and goes to grab the mic to give a speech but suddenly I see a blur of motion in the corner of my eye.

“STOP.” says Ketsy (the floating being). She’s floating. Everyone gasps and looks at her. “Look, Toxi DOES NOT DESERVE PROM QUEEN SHE IS TRASH AND IVE ONLY BEEN PRETENDING TO BE HER FRIEND SO THAT I COULD DO THIS! I LOVE MURDER!!! HAHAHA!!! IM EVIL!!! JK BUT I DONT WANT TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE SORRY” Says Ketsy as she lifts her arms. Suddenly Toxi fucking explodes. She is dead now. Everyone screams as Toxi’s organs rain over the crowd like some sort of morbid confetti. Except Blaze. She sticks her tongue like it’s snowflakes. Degenerate.

“Alright we need to chose a different prom queen then.” Says Freddy, shuffling his index cards nervously. He coughs a little into the mic and scams the crowd. “The new prom queen is gonna be uh…. MEW FIGHTERS!”

The crowd yells and cheers again as Mew walks onto the stage and blushes. “Thank you she says” shey says. “I love foo fighters the band “ .

“OK” says Freddy.

“The Prom King is gonna be… Adrian WINDEX!” He says. ADrian books into the stage. For the first time I notice he is wearing his magical girl outfit to prom like some weirdo. Ok.

“SKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKS” He says into the mic and everyone cheers.

“Alright finally, time to announce prom royalty, for all those out there who use they/them pronouns!!! Teehhee” says Freddy. “Prom Royalty is TJ GAYLORD”

Everyone cheers again. Now this is over, Blaze and I turn to eachother again. Let’s fucking do this.


	60. Blood on the Dance Floor (Part 5)

(Dezzi’s POV)

It wasn’t soon after the announcement ended that I felt Blaze’s claws around my throat and I was choking on my own blood. I may not be able to truly die by wounds, but there was a certain kind of pain about choking on your own blood while a group of people surrounded you and screamed. 

Staring down at me was the face of someone who was once my friend. She may not have ever been really close of a friend, and I mave have never liked her that much, but if someone would’ve told me that in my senior year that my old friend and friendly rival, Blaze Freaker would be on top of me, covered in short blood stained hair and digging sharp dagger like claws into my throat and breathing hot air into my gasping nostrils, I wouldn’t have believed them.The craziest thing Blaze did at the beginning of this year was flirt with the love of my life. She then got her pregnant and everything just continued to get weirder and weirder. 

Her claws continued to sink into my throat, her fingers began to enter the wounds she created. Imagine that, the feeling of twitching fingers under your skin, grasping at your muscles and under them and pinching your veins. It wasn’t a good kind of pain. I growl and throw my head forward, digging my short horns into her eye sockets. 

Blaze lets go of me, her fingers sliding out of my neck with a slippery popping noise. I grin a bit as I watch her hit the ground, grasping at where I hit her. Black shoots forward angrily and tries to grab me, but White reaches him first, socking him in the face. The two of them begin to fight, but I don’t have time to watch this. I go back to Blaze who is trying to regain herself.

I go and stomp on her face hard, hearing a hard slam as her skull connects back with the floor. Splatters of red blood spray out in all directions. Blaze lets out a scream of pain.

“Destiny Nitram Robinson, I will have your head mounted and stuffed in my house!” Blaze screams, grabbing my leg. She pulls it out from under me and I fall, Blaze’s blood sinking into the skin of my arms and all over my dress and combining with the blood already in my hair. 

“Not if I stuff you first.” I yell back. Blaze pulls me so we are now next to eachother on the ground. I quickly get on top of her before she can react to do the same. 

I am not the type to carry a weapon, so I don’t have anything to harm Blaze with other than my own red finger nails, my teeth and my horns. I’ve killed with my hands before and last time it was an innocent bystander. This time, it won’t be innocent.

Blaze has killed before and I’m not afraid to sink to her level. I need to save this school, it’s my job. Her and Black will be reduced to atoms by my hands if need be. Anything to get rid of the dark evil aura surrounding Paradise Raven Dark High School. 

Next to me I hear Black shout as a flash of white light explodes. White is using her witch powers to shoot spells at her brother. He draws his own wand. I turn back to my target and I bare my teeth at her. 

“Fuck you, Robinson!” She shouts in my face. Blood that had begun to run internally in the feral villain splatters out of her mouth onto her lips and over my face. I throw my head down and sink my teeth into her throat.

You know what it’s like to bite into those Gushers snacks? The ones with the kinda waxy but sweet outer piece, only to reach a gooey inside that seems to just explode over your tongue. That’s what biting into Blaze’s throat was like, except more sour and bitter. The taste of iron and dirt floods my senses as I clamp my jaw as tight as I can, feeling skin ripping and detaching. I pull my head out, pulling a huge chunk from her throat. 

I cannot bring myself to swallow the sour taste of Blaze’s throat so I spit it out with a disgusted look. Blaze cowered below me, a huge bloody gap where her throat was. Skin was destroyed around the wound and muscles twitched beneath what remained, blood dripping over her pale skin and onto the floor. Her eyes were gone from my previous attack, just destroyed sockets that twitched in pain. SHe was shrieking. 

Behind me, several people were matching her screams, puking onto the blood splattered floor. 

“Blaze, you have destroyed my heart and soul many times, and killed the innocent. Maybe I deserved it, and maybe I still deserve it, to be rotting in Hell. I still do to this day, just a different Hell. A Hell on Earth. You, my friend, deserve something deeper and darker than Hell. A swirling vortex where no one can find you. I hope if God is real that he spares you, but I wouldn’t count on it.”

I plunge my clawed hand into Blaze’s chest, grasping at the beating heart deep under the blood and guts and muscle. I clasp it hard, ripping it up, disconnecting it from its veins and aorta. As soon as it exits the body I know it’s over.

Blaze is dead.

I pop her heart into my mouth and swallow it whole before standing up, staring at the remains of a mangled corpse. I smile a bit and laugh. Not an evil laugh, but more a relieved one.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and it whirls me around. Soon I am facing Kat who quickly pulls me into a kiss, which I do not reject.

It lingers for a moment before a flash of dark rushes past us and out the emergency exit. Black. I pull off Kat and see White staring behind us.

Shit.


	61. White and a bad case of a broken heart

(Kat’s POV)

The day after prom is always regarded as a ‘senior skip day’, and as a senior, i am totally doing that tradition. Things aren’t the best right now, considering I pulled a totally shitty move and uh.. Cheated on my girlfriend of about 2 months, White Thorison.

I don’t know what I am feeling right now, but at the end of prom, after Dezzi ripped out and ate the heart of my ex girlfriend, Blaze Freaker, an overwhelming urge to kiss her came over me. White saw and ran off quickly. I tried texting her but she didn’t answer. Thinking about it, it is pretty fucked up that after White literally saved Dezzi’s life when Black was trying to take her out that we cucked her.

Since I cannot get ahold of her, I decide it’s best I try and just leave it be, because I don’t know how to solve this.

I am currently laying in my bed and clutching my phone, green covers pulled up to my ears as I stare at the glowing screen, my thumb hovering over White’s contact. This reminds me vividly of when I couldn’t get ahold of Blaze and … White was there to help me. Looking back, White’s always been there to help. The definition of Lawful Good.

She was there when Dezzi died. She was there when no one else seemed to care. Everyone had moved on, moved on so fast. Dezzi was back now because of White. White knew how to travel to Hell and take Dezzi’s hand and bring her home along with new friends, Getter and Jaani. Where would I be without White?

I shut my eyes, a few tears slipping out. White still hasn’t responded.

After what felt like hours of keeping my eyes shut, I feel my phone buzz in my fingers, a call to open them. Maybe a text from White? But no. It was Dezzi, which was good, but not who I was looking for right now.

DEZZI: Kat, have you seen White since yesterday?

I hold my fingers over the keys for a second and then type.

KAT: No. She won’t text me back. I am worried. We really fucked up, Dezzi.

Her response is quick

DEZZI: You should go to her house.

KAT: No I cannot. That’s out of place.

DEZZI: What if she.. Like.. Killed herself. It’s best to go check on her if she isnt answering.

Dezzi’s response shocks me. I didn’t consider that. Being cheated on is an awful awful thing that could ruin a persons will to live. She’s totally right. I quickly get up and run to a mirror for today’s dose of outfit porn in the middle of a crisis.

Today I am wearing a tie die shirt that is XXXL and falls below my knees. I was wearing black athletic shorts under but that doesn’t matter. The shirt said “Eat the Rich” on it, reflecting my morals. The tie die was indigo and teal, two pretty cool colors. I am wearing indigo crocs and teal scrunchies in my hair and one on my wrist. I am also wearing a natural makeup look, because I wanted to try it out.

ANwaysy I rush out the door after examining my outfit and I get out to my drive way and spot the Aztec Robin, Blaze’s old car that I stole after the prom. Not that she needed it anyways. I still cannot drive, but hey, driving is faster than running to White’s place.

I get in the front seat and greeted by the horrifying interior of the car. I’ve seen it before, yes, but it’s worse, and I didn’t get to tell you guys about it when I first initially stole it.

It had blood on the seats and a air freshener shaped like a piece of shit, but it smelled like pickles. In the back was a huge crate just full of headphones. Most of them were broken except for a pair of purple beats.

I sit down on the bloody seats and swing the beast into reverse and almost shatter the car on the end of my drive way.

-

I finally arrive in one piece, barely. White lives in a huge white colored mansion with some mild gray trim all around the house.

I get out of the car and I run up to the door and rush in. I glance around and am completely lost. I don’t know where to go. Mansions kinda are like that. I finally decide to rush up the stairs and I make it to a huge room on the end of the hall.

Inside the room was beautiful white wallpapered walls and marble floors. There was a big white piano in one corner and a gorgeous expensive white bed in on the other side of the room above a white rug. This had to be the place.

[Music was playing from the piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bP2bobianr8), and I noticed White facing down as she pressed the keys with such knowledge. The music was really beautiful, but not the right mood for a face off of two ex girlfriends.

As I approached White, she kept playing, but glanced up at me with her pink irises. I noticed she was skinnier than the last time I saw her and her eyes looked hollow. Her feathery white wings were molting.

“Katthew.” She says curtly, continuing to play her piano. She looks at me briefly before looking back to her keys.

“White, I am sorry.” I say quickly, pressing my hands to my chest and clasping them in worry. I grit my teeth as White lets out a little half scoff- half chuckle.

“I am a very forgiving person, Kat. It’s in my nature to forgive you right now. You are forgiven, but it really doesn't matter anymore. I have accepted my fate.”

“What do you mean?”

“Every demi-god has a weakness, you see.” She starts, continuing to press the keys with precision. “Since it’s too late for me now, I will tell you mine. My weakness is heartbreak. Because of my current heartbreak, I will die by the end of the last day of school, Katthew.”

My heart drops.

“What?? Is there any way we can stop it?”

“Yes but… No- It’s impossible.” She continues to play and goes silent, dropping her head a bit, a couple more feathers dropping from her wings. I step back in fear. I.. I did this.

I quickly take off and leave her room.


	62. Moonsetter

(Ellie’s POV)

You know I think about a lot of really strange things a lot of the time. I think that’s a given for someone with so many hot ass sexy ass zingers. (I always got one ready. Wait wait here’s one. Get ready.) Bam. that’s another zinger just for today. But lately I’ve been thinking about. If I had a theme song, what would it be? Fighty Better Get My Ecstacy is a banger but is it wrong to say a song you wrote yourself is your theme song? I think it’s a bit weird personally.

Before I can come up with my theme song, I notice a car pulling up in my drive way. I don’t know how my parents are gonna feel about this. THey don’t like strange cars. I quickly throw my second story window open and lean out of it. I cannot see who is driving it but it’s a mysterious car. A blue Grand Caravan. I scoff and laugh. That car is inferior to Hondas. Suddenly the passenger door opens and I see a familiar face get out of it.

Dezzi is wearing a red and black striped long sleeve shirt under a white ringer t shirt with red edges that has a picture of children on a pentagram that says ‘Let’s Summon Demons’. She is also wearing a black leather skirt with a chain clipped to the side and big black boots with lots of buckles. She has on a red headband with spikes on the top.

SPEAKING OF OUTFITS! I am wearing a grey shirt that says ‘First I Stole Daddy’s Heart, Now I’m After His Honda’. I tied the shirt up so it was a crop top!!!. I am also wearing red ripped jeans and a pair of fishnets that showed under the rips. I am wearing red vans and socks with the honda logo all over it.

Dezzi still scares me a little bit but she did save my life and kill Blaze!!!

I have a confession to tell you, reader. (A/N : xD fourth wall break1 uwu).

When I first started attending Paradise Raven Dark High SChool, I fell deeply in love with Blaze Freaker. I wanted to be HER CAR GIRL. But things have cahnged since then. I cannot be with Blaze anymore, for she is dead, but also the fact that she turned into a major fucking asswipe and killed people. She sucks.

ANYWAYS I climb out my widnow onto the little wing of roof outside of it and leap from it, landing in the grass outside. Dezzi stares at me with wide eyes as I accidentally turn into a lawnmower when I land. But I quickly change back into my normal self and stand up.

“Sorry Dezzi, that happens sometimes, most the time I can control it, but not always.”

“Okay.” Dezzi says, cocking her head momentarly. She then smiles at me, showing off sharp demon teeth, “I came here to see if you want to be friends again or something like that.” She says, holding her hand out to me. She then blushes.

“Yeah, dude of course!!” I say, grabbing her hand and smiling widely. She grips my hand tightly and then lets go with a chuckle.

“Good. I am glad.” She says.

“” I say, spitting out a fat zinger. Dezzi begins to laugh uncontrollably. My words were so powerful I knew she could see the image of Nick Cage making that face, and she could see the words, down to the ‘memegenerator.net’ in the corner. When she finally stopped laughing she heaved for a moment and sat down in the grass, tapping the ground next to her.

I sat and then promptly laid down, Dzzi following my lead. The sun was already going down this warm spring afternoon. We stared at the sky in silence for awhile, just breathing and enjoying the presence of eachother. Suddenly, the thought from before came up.

“Hey Dezzi, what do you think our theme song would be?” I ask. She stays silent for a moment, proabbly milling over the question in her head, trying to come up with the perfect song.

“Have you ever heard the song Moonsetter from Homestuck?” She asks me. I think for a moment and then frown, turning my head so it faced her.

“No. I don’t even know what Homestuck is.” I admit with a chuckle. Dezzi pogs at me (get it?? The twitch thing).

“Ellie, you’ve dated two people who are fusions with Vriska from Homestuck, what do you mean?” She asks me. I never really thought about how Dioska and Vriskamel were similar. I brush off her comment.

“Whatever, can you just show me that song.”

“Yeah.” Dezzi pulls out her phone and begins to search it up. Suddenly piano melody begins to play from her device and covers the yard in it’s notes.

“I get the vibes that if someone were to animate our lives, that this song would play often when we were together. I think you picked the perfect song, Dezzi.” I say. She laughs.

“Imagine that, an animation of our lives. I don’t think life is that interesting to get our own anime.”

“You never know.” I respond. We sit in silence for some more time.

“” I say, and Dezzi laughs again. Gosh, I missed our friendship. Hopefully nothing bad will happen before the end of the school year!


	63. Adrian and a Dream

(Kat’s POV)

It’s Tuesday now. The day after senior skip day and the day I learned the.. Concerning fact of White’s current mortality. I am honestly still feeling kinda shaken and uncomfortable just thinking about it. The entire thing could be considered my fault because I couldn’t keep my lustful behaviors to myself, and now she is going to die. The last day of school, the day she is supposed to die is tomorrow. She never gave a specific time, but if I guessed, it would probably be the very end of the day.

I am walking down the halls of Paradise Raven Dark High School on my way to the choir room. I am not in choir but Dezzi and Adrian had both texted me saying they had news for me and to go there in order to show me. Apparently they had been working on something kinda cool? I dunno.

As I reach the door, I push the handle and instantly see Dezzi excitedly wave and gesture to Adrian, who is sitting at the piano. He instantly begins to play the first notes and I grin, pretty much forgetting that my ex girlfriend is dying tomorrow. I didn’t notice it sooner, but Dezzi is holding a guitar in her hands. She begins playing too. They are playing one of my favorite [songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW5Y6CluAM0).

[Verse]  
How do I get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?  
Oh, and I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby, that would take away everything good in my life

[Pre-Chorus]  
Without you  
There'd be no Sun in my sky  
There'd be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
Oh, and I, baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, that would take away everything that's real in my life

[Chorus]  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I wanna know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How will I ever, ever survive?

[Interlude]  
Dezzi Robinson on guitar, ladies and gentlemen!  
Yeah, play that shit!  
Mmm, I hear ya, I hear you in here, in my heart  
Mmm, so good on my eardrums  
Ah, yeah, you got that telecaster twang  
Twangin' into my soul  
Alright now, let's bring it back here, now  
I need somethin' with a little soul  
Casey, take us there, bring it back!  
Alright, come on now!

[Guitar Solo]

[Chorus]  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I wanna know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How will I ever, ever survive?

[Outro]  
Oh, it's, it's not... oh

I begin to clap and cry. It was so ebautifuul. I’ve never said this before but Adrian has a beautiful voice and Dezzi is an incredible guitar player.

“Why are you playing my favorite song?” I ask. Adrian smiles and so does Dezzi, they look at each other briefly.

“Kat, we are playing for graduation!!! I am giving the speech.” Adrian announces. He and Dezzi stare at me excitedly, “We want to know if you will play the drums?”

I gasp and blush. “Of course I will play the drums- but wait.. I don’t know how to play the drums???” I say. Dezzi sets down her guitar and walks up behind me and wraps her arms around me and grabs my wrists.

“I can teach you.” She says, and then drums my arms up and down. I smile and laugh. Wow okay.

“I also get to give the speech.” Says Adrian, “I am going to talk about my dream.”

“What’s your dream adrian?” I ask. He rubs his hands together as if its a nefarious plan, but knowing Adrian it totally isn’t.

“When I grow up. I want to open up a high school and become the principal!” He announces proudly, “I already have it all planned out. It will be called Adrian High School. The school colors are going to be rainbow and I will hire all the best teachers and we will have the best school song. There will be no bullies and everyone will be invited to go. The next generation will attend!”

Dezzi and I glance at eachtoher and scoff.

“Okay Adrian.” I say.


	64. 2 Funerals in 1 (A Hot Deal!)

(Dezzi’s POV)

It’s Tuesday evening and the night of Blaze’s funeral-party. It’s a huge event that was planned all by Ellie, and Ellie knows how to throw parties. I am currently getting ready for the party and getting in my gorgeous funeral party dress. 

It is short and black, the top of it clinging to my bust and torso perfectly while the skirt flowed and ended mid thigh. The skirt was layered and had lace. It had straps that lead into sheer sleeves that were loose around my arms and ended at my wrists. I am also wearing black knee high socks and bright red platforms. I have on red eyeshadow and lipstick and I have used paint to make my horns red and fade to black on the tips. I am wearing beatuoful false lashes.

I exit the bathroom to find my brother wearing a black suit with a black shirt under it and a honda tie. I glance at him with a weird look on my face.

“Are you attending the Funeral Party with … Ellie??? What happened with Mew Fighters?” I ask. He blushes a bit and turns around, begining to make down the stairs. I follow him quickly.

“It didn’t work out, Mew and I are just friends. Ellie asked me to go with to the Funeral Party so I said yes.” He explains. I laugh at him and he doesn’t look at me. I cannot believe Ellie and my brother are dating. That’s so weird. 

Zach goes and opens the front door and it’s bright out. I am briefly blinded. This whole scene gives me deja vu as I see Ellie’s car painted with memes. I smile and so does Zach as we race for the passenger seat. 

I get the seat and I slide in and Ellie looks at me with huge happy eyes. She is wearing a long flowy black dress with a black and red honda racing jacket over the top of it. She also has on red honda earrings that match her dark eyeshadow and red lips. She looks very pretty.

“Thanks for driving us, Ellie.” I say, buckling up. Zach does the same from the back seat.

“Of course Dezzi, you are super cool and could do no wrong!” She giggles, her boobs bouncing against all laws of physics. I love it when that happens. 

(TIME SKIP X3)

We pull up to the funeral home and I can hear the music from outside. I glance at ellie who is trying to hold back a smile. I already know she is playing absolute bangers and we just arrived. I can hear Omae Wa Mou playing from here. 

We all get out of the car and race for the doors, but Ellie makes it first, swinging it open and bowing, throwing a hand out for dramatic effect. I laugh and enter and Ellie takes up the rear, grabbing Zach’s hand and following me in.

When I enter I see a beautiful party. 

On each side of the walls there huge banquet tables full of all sorts of foods such as meat and candy and anything you could ever want. There are LED lights lining the roof and blinking colors. A dj was set up where the coffin should be, but isn’t and a bunch of people were already dancing and having fun. I looked up and saw the ceiling fan was on and tied to the ceiling fan was Blaze’s mutilated corpse. The speed of the fan was on high so she was swinging around like crazy, spraying blood on the dancing crowd. What a nice little touch.

I go up to the dance floor where I see Kat wearing a long black form fitting dress with a bunch of black scrunchies on her arms and she’s wearing black heels. I grab her hand and drag her into a spin, smiling and laughing. She does the same and we fall into an embrace. 

“I love you Katthew Amarylyss.” I say into her shoulder. She giggles and pushes me off of her playfully and begins to dance again and I join her. I feel droplets of Blaze’s blood flicking into my hair, but I am not mad. It’s fine, it’s just kinda how it is.

WHats a party without a little blood?

Suddenly the music begins to cut out and I see Ellie jump up onto the dj booth, holding a mic and now wearing a backwards hat. She smiles down at everyone and tips the hat slightly. 

“Y’all know it’s time for Fighty Better Get My Ecstasy.” She says. The crowd begins to riot and Ellie begins to rap. I feel my arm grabbed by Adrian and he smiles at me and we begin to dance together, Kat joining us. Bruce and Grey show up too and begin to dance as well. Bruce is headbanging and Grey begins to breakdance. 

A circle forms around Grey, including Jimmy Carter Mikette and Rosafenn, TJ is also vibing, square dancing with themself. A new voice is heard and we all glance up at the DJ booth to see May Urie joining in with Ellie. THIS IS A FIGHTY BETTER GET MY ECSTASY REMIX!!!!

Suddenly the music stops with a record scratch and the entire party turns their heads as the door swings open. Facing us was White, who looked like a corpse herself.

She passes through the silent crowd and as she brushed past me, I got a closer look. Her warm dark skin was begining to grow paler and you could see the bones in her face and arms. Her dress was loose on her shrinking frame and her hair was wire-like. Fur was falling out of her tail and ears and the feathers from her wings were still falling off at an alarming rate.

She grabs the mic from Ellie and turns to face the crowd.

“Tomorrow is the last day of school, and I will die tomorrow. I want this party to celebrate my life too. Proceed.” White says. She then goes to a banquet table and grabs a rope and tries to tie herself to a fan. Ketsy breaks out of the crowd and holds her hand out, making White freeze in her tracks with her narrative altering pwoers.

“Yeah okay party is over.” Ketsy says, frowning. “It’s not fun when a good person dies.” 

Yeah.

Yikes.


End file.
